Sparks Fly in New York
by DanceOnOurGraves
Summary: Edward's the owner of New York's most popular night club: Zone. It's here he saves Bella from danger she's already experienced. The two immediately fall in love and have a strong connection.Sparks fly in NY. Strong lemons/language. AH! B/E
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Fucking _hell_, Alice!" I whined, twirling in a little circle in front of the mirror. I was wearing a short black dress which was ripped down the back, which just about stopped in a decent place which had holes all over the front that were scattered all over my tummy and chest. It pushed up my boobs so that they were rising over the edge of the dress. Overall, the dress just covered my bum, but if I were to bend down…And wearing 4 inch heels certainly didn't help when I wobbled.

The door to the bathroom burst open as Alice, supposedly my best friend, or in other words the-girl-who-forced-me-into-this-so-called-dress came skipping in. She squealed and clapped her hands as she circled me. I backed away from her when I saw what she was wearing; black high waisted shorts with a white boob tube that just about covered her chest. Her boobs were spilling out the side as well as out the front. She wore similar heels to me, but they were even higher, maybe about 6 inches and strappy. She looked like she had just painted her eyes in black paint and her naturally pale skin was even paler and her lips were nearly white.

"Oh my god; you look so hot!" Alice screamed.

She adjusted my dress, pulling it higher then lower until more of my chest was on show.

"Jesus Christ, Alice! What the fuck are you playing at! I can't go out like this!" I screamed at her, slapping her hands away. She shoved me. For a small person, she was strangely strong. I toppled onto the edge of the bath. She leapt on me, grabbing at the huge rollers in my hair, and pulling them out. I started screaming and screaming as I saw the loose, sexy curls of my hair in the mirror. She grabbed her makeup bag and started applying makeup to it, until my face looked like hers. My face felt terribly heavy and stiff. I made a grab for the shower cap and turned the switch on. Water started chucking out of the shower cap. I whirled round and aimed it at where I thought Alice was, but she was too quick for me. She had already made a lunge for the towels and had pulled it up to protect her face.

She leapt on me again, as I screamed and kicked out on her, not sure weather to laugh or not. I toppled over the edge of the bath and water shot out towards the ceiling and mirror and all over the floor. Alice started screaming, and giggling as she tripped on the towel she was holding and toppled over the edge of the bath and straight onto me. We started screaming in laughter, rolling over and over, clutching our tummies, until Emmett and Jasper ran. Emmett was carrying an umbrella and stabbed it at open air as soon as he was in the room and Jasper has a baseball bat behind his ear. There eyes slowly travelled around the room, down the line of water that was squirting at the mirror, down to my hand that was holding the shower cap and across our tangled bodies. There was silence for about 5 seconds, and then at exactly the same time Alice and I burst out laughing. The boys looked at one another, thinking that we were being attacked, then slowly dropped their 'weapons' and shuffled on their feet scratching their heads. This just made Alice and I laugh even harder.

"Ah…you thought…you thought that we...we…were…" Alice gasped. I tried to push her off, but that just made the water squirt Emmett and Jasper in their faces.

Eventually, after I had managed to change the direction of the shooting water; Jasper ran over to the tap and turned the tap off. Emmett gripped Alice by her hips and hauled her off me. Alice continued to laugh at the look that was plastered across Emmett's face as he noticed what I was wearing.

"NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL ARE YOU WEARING _THAT!_" Emmett yelled. Jasper whistled lowly, making Alice snort.

_And there goes my happiness…_I thought.

"See, Alice! Even Emmett agrees with your bad choice of outfits this evening!"

"Oh, for fucks sake! Of course Emmett's gonna say that. He's your older fucking brother!" Alice argued.

"TO RIGHT I AM! NOW, GET CHANGED INTO A PROPER OUTFIT!" Emmett yelled. He glanced at Alice and mumbled "you too."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me, right? I spent good money on these outfits, and I ain't taking them back or wasting them! You hear me? And besides, you don't seem to have a problem with _your_ outfit, do you Emmett?" Alice huffed.

I glanced at Emmett. Besides from the fact that he's my brother; I really wanted to jump him right then and there. Emmett wore a blue shirt that had the first 3 buttons undone and black trousers. He stank of lynx and had a gold chain at the base of his throat.

Jasper wore the same but the shirt was grey and only had two buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up.

"That's not the fucking point, Alice. She's my fucking sister. I don't want some random dick feeling her up tonight while I'm _busy_, do I?"

"What, so you'd rather her wear a fucking long sleeved coat, jeans, as well as a coat on in case she get's cold in a fucking night club!" Alice poked Emmett in the chest.

Emmett rubbed the place where she poked him, thinking about it for a few long seconds. "Yes. Yes, I would. That's the best suggestion you've said all day, Alice."

Alice screwed up her eyes. "Prick" she hissed at him and shoved past him. Emmett froze then turned around and followed her out the room. They stared to yell at each other out in the hallway. Other than that, there was silence. I coughed, waking Jasper from his day dream. He looked at me, forgetting I was still laying awkwardly in a tub that was filled with water.

"Oh, right!" Jasper laughed, as he helped me out the bath tub. "Sorry."

"That's okay," I smiled up at him, grabbing a towel and drying myself and then paused. "Hey, Jasper, you're a guy."

"Well spotted, Bella" He grinned.

"Well why doesn't Emmett like what I am wearing? Not that I like it, but why?"

"And I should know this because….?" Jasper trailed off.

"You're a guy who is my brothers best friend, my best friend's boyfriend and is the one who always knows what's right to say and what isn't." I said.

Jasper sighed. "Because, Bella, he's your older brother. You may not know it, but I'm sure that he would do anything to protect you and having your little sister wearing a skimpy but a really hot dress, and going clubbing, may be a little bit hard to do that. I think he's scared that he might lose you."

I stared at him, not blinking, and then recovered myself.

I burst out laughing.

"Trust me, Emmett's to childish to think that way! You can't be serious!" I nearly toppled over on the floor because of the wetness from the water. Jasper grabbed hold of my wrist and I clung onto his shoulder.

"Get away from my boyfriend," Alice snarled, coming back into the bathroom.

I stepped away immediately, but slipped again. The bathroom went wonky, as I nearly fell, but strong arms caught me. I looked up.

"Oh, it's you," I huffed.

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" Emmett hissed back.

"I dunno," I shrugged, shaking my arm free from his grip.

"Hey, Alice, you should really clean this shit up," Jasper said, glancing round at the puddles and the steam.

"Fuck it," She announced. "Now, I am going out to the car, and I expect Jasper to follow me so that we can have a quick shag, and for you, Emmett to say some things to Bella. Take as much time as you want."

Alice grabbed a startled but pleased Jasper, and towed him out of the room. We could hear Alice start to giggle at something Jasper said and then the front door slammed and there was silence.

I looked anywhere but at Emmett.

"Look, Bella, wait…I thought you didn't even like that dress?" Emmett questioned.

"I don't, but obviously you don't want me to have a boyfriend and I will just live at home by myself, except for an old cat. And then you will live right next door, ready to punch any boy who I've invited into the house for whatever reason, while all your girlfriends come and go as they wish in your house and you can have some fun with them."

"Bella, that's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean? Huh? Because ever since I've left home you've followed me round like a little lost puppy. You scare all my friends away and I can't do anything alone. And btw, I don't fucking need you to live in the same fucking flat as me! I want my privacy to!" I cried.

Emmett pulled me into a big bear hug.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I just want you to be happy, but at the same time I want and need to protect you. There's all kind of bad people and things out there that I need to protect you from. Alice has Jasper, and you have me even though our relationship is different to theirs. You get that?" Emmett pouted.

"Yeah, sure," I lied.

"Bella, I am here for you, okay? Dad lives ages away, and mum never sees us anymore, and I just wanna look out for my little sister."

"But who's gonna protect _you_?" I mumbled into his chest.

"I don't need protecting. I am Emmett Swan and I am strong and powerful and can fight anything away," Emmett grinned.

I pulled back and looked at him. "I'm not a baby, you know. I am twenty three years old. I can look after myself."

"Should I be hurt?"

I shoved him in the chest. He didn't move. I frowned. How the hell did Alice push past him?

"Come on then. We're going clubbing!"

"So, am I allowed to wear this dress?" I asked as I grab my bag from the bed and we make our way down the stairs.

"Yep," Emmett grinned down at me.

"I hate you," I muttered.

Emmett looked at me and chuckled. "I figured you would find it more of a punishment if you wore it."

"Why am I supposed to be punished?" I frowned.

"Because, you're acting too sad and it's starting to bug me."

_Typical._

Emmett frowned when I didn't reach for a coat but didn't say anything. As we walked down the front steps of Alice's house, in the distance behind the car was movement. I could tell immediately who it was; Alice and Jasper, having their shag.

"Unbelievable," Emmett muttered. "Bella, don't look. There may be some nudity behind the car and I don't want your virgin eyes to see anything."

"What? Why? I've seen it all before" I argued.

Emmett froze, stretched an arm out and blocked the pathway so I couldn't walk any further. He slowly turned his head and glared at me, raising his eyebrows. "Got something you would like to share, virgin sister?"

_Uh, yeah. I'm not a fucking virgin!_ I wanted to shout at him; instead, I held my tongue.

"I was joking!" I rolled my eyes as he carried on walking.

"OI! JASPER, QUIT PLAYING AROUND. VIRGIN OVER HERE!" he yelled, pointing at me.

"Could you say that any louder for fucks sake?" I whispered.

"Yeah, why?"

"Urgh, for Christ's sake" I huffed.

"'For Christ's sake?' Who the hell are you?" Emmett chuckled.

I pushed past him.

Alice staggered round the side of the car, looking slightly flustered.

_Nice._

"I thought I told you to take your time?" Alice whined.

"Yeah well, we made up, didn't we, Bells?"

"Absolutely not," I muttered. "Where's Jasper?"

Alice smirked. "He's just cooling down."

Emmett snorted, and ran round the side of the car, almost like he was eager.

"Ah, mate! What happened to you?" Emmett boomed.

Alice and I turned around to hear a response.

"Alice happened." Jasper mumbled, shyly.

"Need a quick cold shower, Jazz?" Emmett chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up, Em!" Jasper huffed as he walked round the car. I tried not to notice his red face, tousled hair and erection.

Alice skipped up to him, giggling. "Lovely," she sighed, her eyes pausing on his trousers. "We ready to go then?"

"Yep," I grinned.

"I'm driving!" Emmett yelled, snatching the keys from Jasper's hands. "I've always wanted a car like this!"

"You can have it, if you want," Jasper smiled.

Although coming from totally different families, Alice and Jasper are totally rich. Alice's parents used to be in the acting business and occurred in a few films that Alice and I loved to watch and they have so much money that they don't need any jobs to pay the bills whereas, Jasper's family have always been rather wealthy because it ran through the family. Both parents make sure that each of their children are not spoiled and know one thing; how to share.

They were each brought up in a total different universe to Emmett and me. So it was rather strange when Alice chose to sit right next to me all day on our first day at secondary school. I loved her for that. We would never have been so close if she hadn't done that. I love her.

Then one day I had Alice round my house in year 11, and Emmett had his friend Jasper round who went to collage with him, and Alice and Jasper suddenly got very friendly and started dating. We all became very close, and eventually, we moved to New York together.

On the way to the club, Emmett broke a few speed limits, not appearing to care when he threw his head back hollering. I bowed my head in shame.

Eventually we got to the nightclub, _Zone_ we planned to go to. The trouble with living in New York City was there was a higher amount of crime rate than in Forks where we used to live. It took a while to adjust, but even now I was still pissing myself when I saw a group of men. Realising this, Emmett shrugged out of his jacket and pulled it over me, Jasper doing the same to Alice although she rolled her eyes at him.

Once we were in, I groaned as I saw the flashing lights and the sweaty bodies grinding up against each other on the dance floor. I literally could not hear a thing apart from some shit, upbeat music that was playing. I jumped when Emmett walked into me. He grinned as his eyes scanned the crowd.

Jasper towed us over to a booth and we all sat down. Jasper and Emmett went to order drinks while Alice and I soaked in the atmosphere. We couldn't help but notice a large group of boys over by the toilets. They all had drinks in their hands and were trying to attract some girl's attention. I didn't want to get involved with them for sure.

"Oh, wow," Alice whined. "Whose idea was it to come to where fucking prostitutes hang out?"

I followed her gaze to where I could see the group of girls that the rowdy men were trying to attract. They were all caked in makeup and in shorter outfits than Alice's and mine which was definitely saying something. The prettiest was definitely the blonde girl with the wavy hair that sat on a bar stool laughing.

Once the boys arrived back with the drinks, Emmett quickly gulped down his beer as fast as possible, ruffled my hair and disappeared into the crowds.

Jasper, Alice and I were in no rush as we realised that we would be here till about 2 in the morning if we were accompanied by Emmett. That meant we had 4 more hours.

"Hey Bella, keep your eye out for a man, it's not fair that you're always single! Your expectations are too high, I suppose," Alice laughed.

I glared at her. "I do not have high standards! I just don't want to be in bed with every single man I see!"

"Sure," Alice grinned and then mumbled. "But you do have high standards, right Jazz?"

I glared at Jasper.

"Of course not, Bella," Jasper mumbled but told me differently with his eyes.

"Oh for fucks sake, I can shag any guy I like if I wanted to! I can't help it though if all the hot ones have girlfriends or are complete dicks! Name one guy in this room you would consider getting to know if Jasper didn't exist."

"Piece of cake," Alice scoffed, patting Jasper's hand in reassurance. "What about the guy over there?"

"Gay," I said noticing he was holding hands with a man.

"Him?" Alice asked.

"Fuck no!"

"Well look at that dark haired guy, by the bar, he's-"

"What about him?" Jasper pointed.

I sighed but swivelled round and gulped. _Fuck_, he was beautiful. His bronze hair was all messed in different directions that no amount of gel could help. Even from across the room I could tell that his eyes were bright green, with a pale complexion, a high jawbone and red lips. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, something around his neck and blue jeans. He was standing with the beautiful blond haired girl I saw earlier and Emmett. They all stood by the bar, but Emmett had his arm around the blond haired girl and with his other hand against the angel's arm. They were having a staring competition and finally the bronze-haired beauty nodded once, not looking anywhere but Emmett. Emmett and the blonde haired girl grinned and she quickly gave the angel a kiss on the cheek and then disappeared into the crowd with Emmett at her side.

The angel grabbed his shot glass and downed it, slamming it down on the table and turned around. Our eyes immediatly met and something flickered in his eyes. I was the first to look down in embarrassment.

"Ooh, that was so hot," Alice smirked. "Why'd you look away?"

I shrugged, looking up again.

"Oops, missed your chance there, babe, didn't you?" she said as we stared at the place where he had been standing seconds before.

I remember feeling so upset and angry at myself that I had looked away. I kept telling myself that I should have smiled at him sexily but of course I didn't. Little did I know that I would see him again that evening.

After an hour of Alice's teasing and gossiping about the angel, Emmett and the blonde plus 3 more rounds of drinks, I began to feel the familiar feeling inside of me. I was starting to get wasted. I excused myself from the table when Jasper and Alice started to make out and headed in the direction of the loos.

It was a bit of a struggle as I tried to shove through the crowds, but eventually made it in one piece.

I went to the toilet, flushed the chain and washed my hands. Strangely, the toilets were empty. I splashed cold water on my face and was lost in the thought of the angel and didn't realise that someone entered until I felt them breathing behind me. I quickly turned around and noticed it was one of the drunken blokes I had seen earlier.

My breathing started to hitch as he grinned at me.

"I've been waiting for you," he grinned, stumbling over to me.

I couldn't believe this was happening.

He pressed me against the wall so I wouldn't be able to get away. I remembered how I prayed in my mind that it wouldn't happen, that I was having a nightmare, but I knew I was stuck. Nobody knew I was in here.

I started to scream but his sweaty hand slapped over my mouth. I tried to push his other hand away as it trailed places it shouldn't. His hot, heavy breaths filled the hair, blowing on my face and he started to place wet, sloppy kisses on my neck.

I struggled with all my might to get away from him, but I couldn't move. His body was too heavy for me. His hand on my mouth was making it hard for me to breath.

_Not again,_ I thought.

Then suddenly the door burst open and he was off of me.

I sunk to the floor in relief as my legs gave way.

My eyes tried to close, but I fought to keep them open as I watched the bronze-haired angel punch the bad man again and again. The angel was thrown backwards, but he charged forwards again, grabbing the guy by the throat until he was up against the wall.

"If you ever touch her again, I will hunt you down and hurt you so bad you will feel the pain for weeks on end," the angel shouted in a beautiful voice. "See this? This can get you a criminal record! This can get you chucked on the streets! Don't you dare mess with her again; otherwise I will find you and beat you." He said pointing to the card around his neck.

The bronze-haired angel pushed the guy to the floor as he lay there before scrambling to his feet and running out the room.

The angel slowly turned to face me as I lay on the floor breathing heavily. I remember groaning to myself thinking that I was lying in someone's piss.

He slowly walked over to me and crouched down next to me.

"Hey, honey, can you hear me? I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I would never do that to you okay? Do you believe me?"

"Yes," I mumbled. "I trust you 100%."

He smiled. "My name is Edward Cullen and I'm going to help you, okay? Now what's your name?"

"Bella," I mumbled, breathing slowly and deeply.

"Okay, Bella, I'm going to get you out of here. But first, did that man hurt you?" His eyes smouldered into my eyes and I was finding it hard to concentrate. _Edward_, what a beautiful name. "Bella? Can you hear me? Did that man hurt you anywhere? Did he harm you?"

I managed to shake my head.

"Thank god," he muttered to himself.

"Do you think you can sit up for me?"

I slowly pushed myself up and his hands gently wrapped around my waist as he helped me get to me feet.

As soon as I was up, I wobbled and he caught and steadied me. He put his arm around my waist and I leaned into him as we slowly hobbled out of the toilets.

"Oh, fuck," I moaned as he led me out into the club. The music was literally beating in my ear drums and my head. I couldn't stand any longer. My legs felt like jelly and I couldn't feel them.

"Bella, it's okay, I'm going to take you up to the lounge, okay? It's safe, I promise. I won't hurt you."

I laugh to myself now thinking about what I must have looked like in my short outfit being practically carried. Edward must have seen everything as I lay out on the floor and he was such a perfect gentleman, never bringing it up that evening. I was too embarrassed to even ask.

Luckily the lounge was right next to the toilets and it was air conditioned. He walked past the lounge though and opened a door which led into what seemed to look like an office. It had a huge desk straight ahead, covered in paper and pens and a comfy, leather chair behind it. There was a little sitting area to the side of the room which he led me too and gently placed me down on the couch.

I heard a mini fridge being opened and a clunking as something was pulled out.

"Oh fuck, not more alcohol," I groaned.

He chuckled, "its water, I thought you could do with some. You seem very hot."

I sat up and grabbed it from him, gulping it down. With the last few centimetres left I poured it over my head.

"Oh shit!" I cried, jumping up. "Shit, I'm so sorry! I didn't think! I will buy you a new one, promise!"

The water had drained into the couch's material and I was so embarrassed to even think that my manors were under control.

He gently put his hands under my chin and lifted it up so I had no option but to stare into his gorgeous, emerald eyes.

"I'm glad to see you are feeling better but its fine, Bella. It's just water. It will be dry in half an hour..."

We stayed like that for a few more seconds before I cleared my throat and pulled away. I stood there with my arms at my sides, glancing around the room.

"What is this? I don't think we're allowed in here, Edward," I murmured, liking the sound of his name on my voice.

He smirked. "Oh, I think we are, Bella. This is my office. My Father and I are the owners of the club."

"Huh," I said. _FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!_ I thought, _KILL ME NOW..._

"Yeah..."

In that awkward silence, I had time to think about what had just happened. I started to shake and my eyes started to water and I sat back down on the couch.

Immediatly he was at my side, holding my hand, rubbing soothing circles on it. He gently lifted my face so that I looked at him. He frowned softly and with smooth swipes of his thumbs he wiped away the tears under my eyes. He glanced down at his thumb at the mixture of salt and water.

Even now I can't believe I did it, but I gently held his hand bringing it to my lips and licked it. I heard him gulp, but he didn't move his hand away from my face. I placed soft kisses on each of his knuckles and then his palm.

Then I looked up at him from underneath my eyelashes, he was staring down at me in awe and something else, but whatever it was made his eyes darker. It felt like he was leaning in to me and I quickly pulled away, leaning back.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, letting go of his hand. He frowned, looking at it.

"Don't be sorry..." he whispered back, cradling my hand. "Why were you so upset?"

"I just remembered, what...he..." I stammered like a fool.

"Shh...It's okay Bella. He's gone. I will protect you. I promise," Edward hushed me.

I shook my head and covered my face with my hands. I couldn't stop sobbing. I knew that if Edward didn't come in, I would have been in a much worse state.

Edward gently pried away my hands with his, whispering soothing things in my ear. I leaned in to him helplessly, my head under his chin, listening to his heart as it beated through the material of his shirt.

"Let me see that beautiful face of yours," Edward murmured quietly after a while.

I ignored him.

"How did you know I was in there?" I whispered.

He froze. I pulled away and looked up at him, interested in what he had to say.

"Edward, please tell me."

He sighed and held my hand, looking at it as he spoke.

"When I saw you at the booth, I...I was overwhelmed by your beauty. I have never seen such a beautiful woman before and I guess I was in a trance," he spoke softly while I scoffed. "When you looked down I went into my office and looked at the security cameras, desperately wanting to watch you...I know that sounds bad, but I just wanted to...I guess see if you always so beautiful. Don't ask me why, but it mattered to me.

"I saw your friends start to get intimate with each other, and saw you squirm as if you were ruining the moment. You got up and shoved into the crowd to the toilets. Our camera was down in the ladies toilets, and I became suspicious when I saw a man enter the toilets. I was worried when you didn't come out and ran into the toilets, knowing that you did not know this man and nobody had seen you enter the toilets..."

There was silence.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Bella," Edward said nervously.

I opened my mouth but no noise came out.

"Bella?"

"I don't know what to say," I whispered, looking up at him.

"Show me then," Edward replied.

He started leaning in to me and my head shouted things for me to get out and never come to the club again. But my heart told me to go for it, after all he had saved me, and Alice seemed to approve.

I shut my eyes and leaned in slowly, following my heart. I felt his warm, scented breath on my face just before our lips met. We slowly stayed locked like that for a few seconds, before he pulled away and then back, so slowly and gently. His hand caressed mine, and I slowly pulled my arm up his, to his shoulders where I deepened the kiss. His left hand held my neck and I leaned into him and pushed myself up onto my knees so that my head was facing down and his up, whilst my legs straddled his.

We continued to kiss slowly and softly, and then I thought about what I was doing, where I was and more importantly, who I was with. I didn't even know Edward. He could be lying to me, pulling me into a trap, maybe planning to hurt me. I thought about Alice and Jasper who had probably noticed by now that I had disappeared. They were probably frantically looking for me and Emmett. What the hell was I doing?

I pulled away and jumped to the other side of the room in panic. Edward was startled by my reaction and stared up at me in surprise.

"I have to go...thanks for...you know," I stuttered and ran out the room, past the lounge and threw myself into the club.

I could hear him following me. He yelled out my name but I ignored it and shoved myself into the crowd, hoping that he wouldn't be able to see me. I kept my head down low, but searched the crowd with my eyes hoping to find Alice or Jasper, but I couldn't see with all the moving turning bodies. I stopped moving, frantically round when I felt somebody grab me. I looked up to see Edward there, his eyes wide and awake. I was surprised he had found me. I tried to tug away and get to the exit sign, but my body was compacted in a small space.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled, but it still wasn't loud enough for anybody to hear.

I couldn't breathe. My tummy was in knots. My legs were like jelly. I was so weak and Edward didn't loosen his grip. He tried to tell me something, but the room was spinning and I felt faint.

Then suddenly I was free. Emmett shoved Edward backwards, making him loose his grip. Emmett quickly spun round in front of me, holding my hands, but facing Edward.

"Get your fucking hands off my sister!" He yelled viciously.

Edward froze, staring at me.

"Sister?" he winced.

"Yes, sister!" Emmett roared.

The music stopped as everybody turned to look at us. People crowded round, trying to find out what was going on.

"Calm down," Edward snarled, glaring at my brother.

"Or what? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA DO?" Emmett yelled, shoving Edward's chest angrily.

A sob escaped me and my eyes swelled up. Everything was blurry as tears escaped down my cheek.

Edward and Emmett both turned to look at me as I sniffled and wiped my face. I felt someone either side of me and looked round to see Alice and Jasper. Alice wrapped her arms around me, stroking my hair whilst Jasper approached Emmett.

"I'm waiting!" Emmett snarled.

"Don't forget who allowed you to put your dirty hands all over _my_ sister! Where is she, huh? What have you done with her? Got bored and left her? Tell me where she is!" Edward snapped, shoving Emmett back.

"Easy mate," Jasper warned, holding Emmett back as he tried to swing a punch at Edward.

"Oh, shut the fu-" Emmett began but was interrupted by a small voice.

"I'm here, Edward," said the blonde girl who I saw the both of them with earlier.

Emmett struggled to get free as he tried to get to the blonde girl.

She stepped in the middle of the two boys and surveyed everyone. Even though Edward scared me, I was thankful that she had stopped them.

"What's going on?" she said firmly, glaring at Edward and Emmett with her beautiful hazel eyes.

Edward tried to pull her towards him but she smacked his chest and held her ground.

"Why are you so annoyed at my brother, Emmett?" the girl said.

"Because he fucking grabbed my sister and wouldn't let go! She yelled at him, but he wouldn't listen and...She's my baby sister. I'm the only person who can protect her," Emmett snapped, finally freeing himself from Jasper.

"Why did you do that Edward?" the girl questioned.

"Because she wouldn't listen to me! She trusted me but then she ran out and-"

"What do you mean she trusted you? What happened?" the girl asked.

"I caught a man trying to rape her in the toilets-"

"And you're sure that wasn't you, mate?" Emmett muttered angrily.

"Emmett," I whispered, desperately.

He looked at me and then back at Edward.

"I got rid of the guy. She was in shock so I took her back to my office for her to calm down and get away from the noise and lights. I gave her some water. We chatted...then we...we..." Edward trailed off, looking at me. His eyes were uncertain but they pleaded with mine, I looked away.

"Kissed," I finished for him. My voice was so quiet that only Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper and the blonde girl could hear.

Emmett became furious. His shoulders rose as he looked between Edward and me. He was so pissed off.

"YOU DID WHAT!" He roared.

I flinched away from his voice, scared of my brother for the first time in a long time...

"HOW DARE YOU?" Emmett shouted at Edward. "MY LITTLE SISTER? YOU GAVE ME PERMISSION, WHERE WAS MY PERMISSION FOR YOU TWO?"

"Emmett, remember what you and Bella talked about before you came out. You don't own her. Remember-"

"Shut the fuck up, Alice," Emmett grunted not tearing his eyes from Edward's.

"Fuck you, Emmett," Alice spat back. "You can't keep Bella locked up all her life. She has a fucking right to do what she wants with who she wants. Nobody can stop her! Not even you! I'm not saying you didn't do the right thing by stepping in, but stop embarrassing her by yelling at this man when he didn't even abuse her!"

"Don't go there, Alice," Emmett warned.

"Calm down, mate," Jasper said. "Stop taking your anger out on the people around you."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Edward said quietly. "I just...I just felt something inside of me and I didn't mean any harm by it. I kissed her, not because I was taking advantage of her, but because I feel something for Bella."

"Apology accepted," Emmett said stiffly.

I stamped on his foot.

"And I'm sorry too," Emmett sighed. "Just, leave her alone."

"I can't."

"Oh believe me, you can." Emmett snapped.

"Then you won't be able to see Rose," Edward replied.

"Excuse me?" 'Rose' spat. "I can see whoever the fuck I want to see, and you can't stop me."

"Rosalie-"

"Both of you can stop all the 'big brother protection' stuff, alright? It's getting old and I think I speak for Bella as well of myself when I say this, but stop trying to control us. Age is just a number. Just because you're older, doesn't mean you can control us. We all have equal rights," Rosalie walked over to Emmett. "You have my number."

She then turned around and pushed her way through the crowd.

"Shows over people! Turn that fucking music back on! EDWARD, COME HERE NOW!" She yelled.

Edward and Emmett stared at each other, before Emmett put his arm around me and walked us over to the exit sign. Before we turned I quickly looked at Edward whose eyes were pleading with me again. When we got to the exit, I turned around to see Edward still watching us but Emmett pulled me round again and shoved me through the door.

_What the fuck just happened_? I thought all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Things were weird between Emmett and me after that. He carried a lot of tension on his shoulders. When we were together, there was an awkward vibe flowing through the room that made it difficult to carry on with our lives normally.

That night, two weeks ago, Emmett wouldn't even look at me once we were home. It was like I was invisible. He unlocked the door and went straight to his room and then wasn't around when I got up the next morning.

Alice brought me some tea in bed and told me that Emmett and Jasper had gone to the gym. Luckily, having Alice as a friend meant that you didn't have to speak much and the conversation was like one person talking to themselves. She babbled on frantically about all sorts of nonsense and didn't bring up the subject until the afternoon.

Emmett and Jasper finally came home. Jasper came over and gave a sweet kiss on the cheek to Alice whilst Emmett stormed past and glared at all of us.

Never, in all my life had Emmett acted this way towards me and I was confused at what I had done to make him like this. Sure, Emmett had gotten mad at me before, but it was always over in at most half an hour.

In the evening I made a bed in my closet with my duvet, pillows and blankets. It was nice and dark in here. It felt safe and it was incredibly cosy. Eventually Jasper found me and came and sat next to me.

"What's the matter, Bells?" Jasper said, looking at me.

I pulled a face as I wiped my eyes and sniffed.

"Oh, right, sorry. That was a stupid question," he smiled.

I nodded.

"You know Emmett doesn't hate you. He's just acting in this way because he doesn't know how else to act. He's confused. He knows that he's over protective and he exaggerated and embarrassed himself last night, but you're his little sister. You never see your Mum and your Dad lives miles away. He doesn't want to lose you and I guess he just keeps thinking you're 5 again and rely on him for protection and advice," Jasper said quietly.

"I know...but I'm old enough to take care of myself now. I always tell him off when he gets protective and you'd think he'd take the hint by now. I appreciate all he's done for me, but it's time for him to let go and let me live my life," I sniffed.

"You need to tell him that then," Jasper said.

I scoffed.

"And I know that it's not just Emmett that's on your mind by the way. I know you're thinking of _him_."

"Yeah..." I said, not sure what he was getting at.

"If you like him that much, go visit him," Jasper shrugged.

I hesitated. "Not yet," I said, leaning my head on Jasper's shoulder and getting pissed at his grin.

After a few minutes, the closet door burst open. Jasper and I instantly shied away from the bright lights as we took in Alice's face.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here..." Alice glared at the two of us.

"Relax, Alice. We were just having a heart to heart," I sighed, lying back down on the floor as Jasper got up.

He put his arm around her, kissing her temple and she instantly melted in to him. At that moment, I thought of Edward. I couldn't help myself. His face just came into mind. I wondered what he was doing, who he was with, where he was. I wondered if he was thinking of me.

"Hands off, Bella," Alice scolded lightly. "If I find your hands on my man again, I will take you shopping for a whole day!"

I blinked, staring up at her.

She crouched down in front of me. "I was kidding, babe. Look, things are going to get better...I can feel it," She grinned at me, hugged me then towed Jasper out the room.

I suppose after that they did get better after that, but not by much. Emmett still acted strange around me, but he wasn't glaring at me. Alice and Jasper took no sides in the issue and were kind to the both of us for which I was grateful. However, I couldn't bring myself to say anything to Emmett about our argument, even with Jasper's encouragement. And there was another thing...I couldn't stop thinking of Edward.

My dreams consisted of nothing but him. He was always in them, in the background, talking to me or a repeat of us kissing. My sleeping patterns were insane and I constantly had black shadows under my eyes. I didn't care though. Edward kept visiting me in my mind and I had to admit I loved it, although I was aching for his real company and not just a silly memory. I couldn't decide what I felt for him. I was incredibly thankful for his help that night, but things just got out of hand in his office. But I have no idea why I let Emmett have a go at him like he did. I was a stupid cow. I wanted to see Edward again and I didn't even know why.

So that's why two weeks after the incident, I hopped in a taxi and arrived at my destination – _Zone._ I payed the taxi man and he drove off. I stood in front of the club on that Friday night wearing jeans and a shirt, watching the girls in skimpy outfits and the men eying them up. I instantly regretted what I had done.

I scrolled through the contacts on my phone until I came to Jasper. He would understand what had happened, why I had to come here, but then instantly regretted it. However, my fingers were frozen. They wouldn't press on the little button to call him. I had no option but to go in.

I struggled through the crowd, feeling claustrophobic. I froze when I saw the ladies toilets and the door next to it shook my head and then carried on.

My hand reached up to knock, but I couldn't move it. I stood there, staring at the door, cursing myself for coming here.

"Your brother hasn't called me," a voice proclaimed from behind me.

I quickly spun around, knowing that it was Rosalie. And sure enough I was greeted by the blonde beauty and she was even prettier up close.

She smiled at me.

"I never got a chance to introduce myself the other day. I'm Rosalie Hale, Edward's sister...well adoptive sister," Rosalie said politely, reaching out for my hand.

"Bella Swan," I replied shaking her hand timidly.

"It's okay, I don't bite," She grinned.

I blushed.

"Do you want to go in?" She asked, nodding her head to the door. She saw my face. "He's not here."

"Sure," I said, following her as she unlocked the door.

"I thought your brother liked me, you know. I guess I was wrong," She sighed as she walked over to the sofas. I took a glance at Edward's door. It was shut and the one next to it.

"I think he does," I murmured, sitting down opposite her.

She raised her eyebrows. "Think?"

"We haven't really been on the best of terms ever since...well you know," I said looking down at my hands.

"Oh, I understand, "She frowned sympathetically.

"I can give you his number...?"

She smiled. "Okay, thanks."

I read the number out of my phone and she typed it in to her blackberry.

I took a glance at the door to Edward's office again.

Rosalie caught me.

"He's not here. He's at a meeting. He should be back in an hour. It's just me and Dad here at the moment." She smiled.

"Oh," I mumbled stupidly.

"Would you like to meet him? My dad?"

I pulled a face.

"He's not scary, promise. But I suppose there's more pressing issues," She said.

"There is?" I gulped.

She laughed.

"My brother of course," She said.

I blinked at her. She sighed.

"He's been a right pain in the ass ever since that night," Rosalie murmured. "He's been hiding away in his house apart from at work. He doesn't even speak to me. I suppose Emmett and Edward have more things in common than they think. But I know that Edward's just depressed."

"Depressed?"

"He wants to see you again. Even though he won't admit it, but I know my brother. He just wants to see you, talk things through, apologise," Rosalie smiled at me. "What do you want to do with him? Why are you here?"

My eyes stinged but I knew Rosalie didn't mean it in a horrible way.

"I...he...I don't..." I sighed.

"I know you came here for something, Bella. You were staring at that door for 5 minutes. What got you so worried?" Rosalie asked as I squirmed under her gaze and shrugged. "You know I should be really offended by you."

"Umm...why?" I frowned.

"Because you think that my brother, one of the kindest people I have ever met, who looks out for me all the time and who is generally such a nice family guy is going to hurt you and that seriously pisses me off to be honest," I opened my mouth to reply but she cut me off, suddenly getting venomous. "I know that you think I'm one of those stupid, blonde bimbo's who is such a bitch and slut and is not the right match for your brother but you're wrong. I've had an extremely rough past that you would have nightmares hearing about. As soon as I was adopted, Edward was there for me, comforting me, reassuring me that I wasn't a waste of space, wasn't a player and a whore. And okay, Esme and Carlisle helped me through my ordeal as well, but Edward was the one who was always there for me, always knew what to say when I was upset.

And now, here we are, sitting in this pale room, you looking down at your hands whilst I tell you the truth and the opposite to what you wanted to hear."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I...think I should go now."

"Wait," Her voice rang through the room.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a rough couple of weeks and even though I know I had no right to tell you, however what I told you about Edward is all true. He is the nicest guy I have ever met and I know he wouldn't hurt you ever. He cares about you. I've never seen him act so depressed these past weeks. He's actually a really nice guy that deserves to be happy...with you," Rosalie said, smiling up at me as she walked over to me.

"That's okay. You have every right to be annoyed at me, Rosalie. I should be honest with you and your brother, but I have trust issues so that's a problem. I came here today because I wanted to thank Edward for what he did two weeks ago. I came here today because I couldn't stop thinking about him this whole time. I guess I just wanted to see his face again..." I trailed off.

Rosalie whistled. "Fuck. I think you really need to tell him that honey."

"I can't," I wailed, flopping back down on to the couch.

"I know you can, Bella. You're a strong independent woman, Bella and I believe that you can do it. You'll be perfect together! I usually hate all Edward's girlfriends, but with you, Bella, you are perfect for him. I can actually strike up a conversation and know that you won't be a complete bitch back!" Rosalie exclaimed as she sat down and pulled me into her so we were hugging. I vaguely caught a floral scent of perfume before the door burst open behind us, scaring the life out of us.

We both whipped round to see who the intruder was, only to see the man who I had been dreaming about for the past two weeks. And the man who earned my apology...shit. I'd have to speak to him!

His eyes skimmed over Rosalie and then to me. I blushed at his gaze.

He had dark shadows under his eyes and his face was screwed up. He wore a black shirt and jeans. He looked a bit scary and distressed. What on earth was wrong with him?

"Bella?" Edward choked out. "What are you doing here?"

He had to get to the point straight away, didn't he?

I glanced at Rosalie. She grinned reassuringly.

"Don't get me offended," Rosalie hinted, smiling.

I sighed.

"Rosalie, what did you say to her?" Edward growled, still looking at me.

"Relax, it's sorted. Bella just has a few things to say to you." She then added "I'll be in Dad's office if you need me." And then she walked out.

There was an awkward silence as I stared down at my feet, too afraid to look at him. I glanced up then looked down again as he watched me with such an intensity.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi," he repeated.

I glanced up, this time keeping my ground and stared back at him.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, using his arms for emphasis.

"I just...I don't know..." I stuttered.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, sighing loudly.

"You should go, Bella," he whispered, opening his eyes again and glaring at me.

"You want me to go?" I frowned. "You don't want me?"

He shrugged, his face guarded so I couldn't read it.

"I don't believe that, Edward," I said smoothly. I couldn't believe I just said that. That sounded so sexual...

He stood there awkwardly, his hands by his sides as his shoulders hunched over.

I slowly walked over to him.

"I came here today, because I wanted to say thank you. If it wasn't for you I would-"

"You don't have to thank me, Bella," He said, cutting me off.

I raised my eyebrows. "If it wasn't for you saving me, I would have gotten hurt..._and_ I wouldn't have met you..."

I was in front of him now. Just a couple of inches more and I could reach up and kiss those plump lips.

_Bella!_ I scolded myself.

His eyes flickered as they glazed over mine. They kept changing emotion and then stopped.

"So you're thankful for meeting me?" Edward said cautiously.

I nodded, biting my lip as I leaned in to his ear.

"Of course," I whispered against his ear and grinning to myself as I felt him shiver. "I don't know why I reacted the way I did. You saved me and you shouldn't have got Emmett yelling at you. I stood back and I watched." I cried as a tear trickled down my face. I pulled back so I could look in his gorgeous, green eyes. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

"Hey, hey, hey, Bella. Don't cry! It's not your fault. I handled everything wrong," Edward cried, gently holding my shoulders.

"I'm such a coward," I protested. "I hid my feelings from you and I'm so sorry!"

"Bella, what are you talking about?" He exclaimed.

Tears continued to glisten down my cheeks as I stared into his eyes and forgot about everything else in the world. For now, just standing in Edward's arms was more than good enough.

I jumped on to him, flinging my arms round his neck, wrapping my legs around his waist and nestling my face into his neck. He stumbled backwards but soon caught himself as he pulled back to look at my face.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" Edward questioned, looking into my heart and soul.

I nodded furiously as I leaned in and kissed him. He froze for a couple of seconds, but soon understood that I meant it and joined in.

This was nothing like a first kiss. Our first kiss was hesitant, slow and gentle whilst this was the complete opposite. As I kissed him I thought about how stupid I had been not coming to see him sooner. I had wasted valuable time with him. I was so happy when we were kissing. I forgot about everything. It was just me and Edward and nobody else.

We were breathing desperately fast and hot all over each other's faces. I soon got bored of just kissing and bit down on his bottom lip but not hard enough for it to hurt. He groaned into my mouth and opened his mouth as our tongues fought against each other for dominance.

My hands clawed at his hair and anywhere else I could think of whilst his wrapped round my waist and pulled me into him.

Eventually things calmed down and I nestled into Edward's neck which was my new favourite place. My breathing eventually calmed and I was able to smell the most beautiful scent ever. Edward smelled delicious!

I slowly let me legs drop from his waist and grinned up at him as he swore.

"That should have been our first kiss," He mumbled against my lips.

I pulled away again and pressed the side of my face against his chest and murmured my agreement.

"Fuck, your brothers not here, is he?" Edward exclaimed jokingly and I laughed as I looked up at him.

"No, he's not," I on my replied. "I came own. I'm sorry for how he acted...he's not like that usually. He's the best brother I could ever have and I love him so much...Speaking of him, I should go. I have to talk to him."

He frowned. "But you've only just got here."

"No, I was talking to your sister for a while," I argued.

"Oh yeah. I can see you aren't going to change your mind, but you have to promise me that you'll tell me what you were talking about with Rosalie one day," Edward said.

I scoffed as I searched in my bag for $30 to get back to the apartment. I rummaged around but could only find 5 bucks.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

White hands wrapped around my wrists and stopped my frantic search. My eyes snapped up to meet Edward's.

"What's the matter?" Edward frowned.

"I don't enough money for cab back!"

"Bella, what makes you think after us kissing I was going to let you get a cab back? No way am I letting you waste your money on a cab ride back to your place when I can easily drive you," Edward said and then added "I'm not ready for you to leave me just yet."

I protested but Edward wouldn't hear of it so I eventually gave in.

The car ride back was peaceful. I was very surprised when I saw he had a new, black convertible with tinted windows. I was a little nervous for him as I thought about how congested New York could get and one little bump could do a lot of damage to the car, but at the moment I realised it didn't matter to Edward. He could just pay for a replacement or fix it...He was rolling in the money.

As we rolled to a stop at traffic lights, I could sense him glancing at me from time to time. I bet I had the biggest grin on my face and hell, I wasn't complaining. As soon as we were off again I was watching him out of the corner of my eye.

I knew that I was getting a little ahead of myself as I watched Edward changing the gear sticks roughly. My mind wavered off track a little bit but soon recovered myself when I realised we hardly knew each other and he probably thought I was totally perving on him right now.

The car ride back to my flat was in a comfortable silence apart from me directing the way. During the ride, my hand crept across my lap and stopped when it met Edward's on the gear stick. He didn't say anything but I saw him grinning out of the corner of my eye.

Edward slowly pulled up outside the block of flats where I lived. There was silence in the car as we both came to terms that we'd have to separate.

"I don't want you to go," Edward whispered softly, gazing at me.

"I don't want to go, but I have to," I replied, peering round Edward's head and up to the room with the light on that indicated Emmett was in his room, probably looking out right now. "But...would you like to come in?"

Edward blinked.

"I..uh...I'd love to, but I'd better return to the club soon," He frowned, looking up at the window. "Your brother's watching us as well."

I gasped as I saw a big shadow looking down at us through the curtains.

"Shit," I grumbled.

"It's okay!" Edward said. "I can call you...?"

"Um, yeah, of course!" I exclaimed.

He leaned over towards me, grabbing a pen and paper from the dashboard and handing it to me. "Here, write your number on that...I left my phone at the club. I can call you soon...?"

I greedily snatched the paper and scribbled down my number. I handed it back to him once I was done and he squinted at the messy scrawl on the page, trying to read it.

"That's a two by the way," I pointed at a random number.

"Right," He grinned.

"So...I'll um, see you soon?" I asked, grabbing my bag.

"Definitely," Edward said.

"Okay then..." I looked at him and quickly leaned in for a kiss. My hands knotted themselves through his hair as my lips parted, before things could get interesting, Edward pulled away, frowning.

"Perhaps, it's best not...I mean your brothers still watching us and I don't want to piss him off anymore than I already have."

I bit my lip looking down defectively.

"Hey," Edward hushed. "I'm sorry. I'll be thinking of you." He winked.

I smiled. "Thank you for everything, Edward. I mean it...the other night and now the ride home...thanks."

"You're very welcome."

I gave him a shy smile before opening the door and hurrying round the front of the car and in through the door trying to escape from the cold wind. I quickly turned around and waved as the car sped out of sight, round the corner and into the traffic.

I climbed the stairs up to my flat, smiling to myself as I scrabbled around in my bag for my keys and opened the door and shut it softly behind me. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath as I turned around grinning to myself as I leaned against the door. I opened my eyes and froze as I saw a pair of eyes looking up at me from the couch where Emmett was twisting his hands in knots.

"We need to talk," He said.

"I know," I sighed. "Look, Emmett, you have every right to be pissed off with me but not at Edwa-"

"Me first, okay, Bella?" Emmett frowned, looking down at his hands.

I blinked and sat down opposite him on the couch. He didn't look up at me, instead choosing to look at his hands.

"I want to talk about...that night," Emmett struggled, obviously referring to _Zone_ and Edward. "I want to explain-"

"You don't have to explain anything Emmett. I totally understand that you thought you were doing the right thing. You weren't, but I understand where you're coming from, so if that's all..." I said, shrugging as I stood up and started off towards my room.

"Sit, Bella," Emmett snapped.

I huffed and plopped on the seat again.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Emmett said straight away. "I was acting like the typical, over protective brother and I have realised that you need more independence. After all, soon enough I know you're going to leave me. You're gonna go off and make a new family, and I'm not going to be there. I honestly thought at Zone I was doing the right thing. I just...you're the most important person in my life, Bells...and it's hard for me to let you go. From now on, you can go out with who you like, but I have to meet him before, okay? I know that's probably sounds stupid to you, but I can't completely abandon you."

I sat there, eyes wide, my mouth open as my brain froze.

"Shit, I didn't offend you again, did I?" Emmett moaned.

I don't know how I did it, but one second I was on the couch and the next I was across the room in Emmett's lap, kissing all over his face and hugging him to my body.

"Urm...Bella? Bella! No! Stop kissing me!" Emmett yelled, but I could hear him shaking in laughter.

"I LOVE YOU!" I wailed into his neck as I perched on his lap.

"I was stupid to hold a silly grudge over my baby sister, right? I mean, I was such a dick," he sighed as I pulled back to look at him closely. "I had my suspicions at the club about Edward, but now, after seeing your reaction and seeing you in the car with him just then, that he really cares about you. And just for the record, I didn't mean to spy on you in the car, I just...yeah..."

"I understand. I would probably feel the same way if I had a younger sister and I was a guy...speaking of caring, what about you and Rosalie?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. "I was just at the club and she was asking after you."

Emmett sighed as he pushed me off of his legs and onto the couch.

"Uh oh," I whispered.

"No, it's not that," Emmett said quickly. "I just don't know how to face her after how I acted with Edward at the club..."

"What do you mean?"

"She really embarrassed me, you know? She stuck up for you, and that was when I noticed that maybe being overly protective over you wasn't a good thing. She really put me in my place, and now she's seen how childish I am, I just thought she wouldn't be interested...but you said she was asking about me, right?" He said hopefully.

"Oh yeah," I grinned. "She knows you have her number and she wants you to ring her back...I think she might want to meet up with you again!"

"Seriously?" He smiled.

"Seriously," I repeated.

He cleared his throat as he jumped off the couch, heading over to his room. "Right, I think I'm just going to...you know...er..."

"Call her?" I smirked.

"Yeah," he said hesitantly. "Yeah, I think I will."

He shut his door, biting his lip nervously at me. My smirk grew even bigger. Fancy Emmett, getting all worked up over a girl!

I made my way into the kitchen, picking up a note from Alice saying her and Jasper were going out to the movies and they'd be back soon so I didn't have to worry about being alone with Emmett. I dropped it in the bin, smiling.

I poured myself a glass of water, before heading in to my room and jumping on my bed as I thought about my gorgeous man...

I grabbed my bag, raiding through it, searching for my phone.

My grin stretched if possible as I noticed I had a message.

_**Hey beautiful. Just wanted to let you know that this is my number...and that I miss you. I'll call you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, -E**_

I quickly typed in my reply before heading into the bathroom to get washed and changed.

_**Hi gorgeous. Okay, thank you! I miss you too...if that's even possible because I only just left you 20 minutes ago. Can't wait! -B**_

I turned off my light as I scrambled into bed, thinking about what a wonderful night I just had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, I woke up to an annoying prod on my cheek. The pressure kept coming back as I moaned and pulled my arms over my head, slowly rolling over into a hard lump.

I raised my fist and punched Emmett in the side as I squinted up at him.

"What?" I groaned as he grinned at me, slurping at his breakfast as he sat cross legged in bed, watching me.

"Edward was here," Emmett said casually.

Immediatly, I pushed myself up, glancing at my bedroom door wide open. My breathing hitched.

"What?" I whispered shouted at him, pulling the covers up across my body in case he was still here.

"I said, Edward was-" Emmett began as he swallowed.

"I heard what you said!" I snapped as he raised his hands up innocently, murmuring, "Is he still here?"

"Nope," he popped the p.

"So you just thought to poke me in the face then and wake me up for a false alarm?" I snarled, glaring at him.

"Yep," he popped.

There was silence. I stared at him. Then I hit him on the head.

"You idiot! Why'd you wake me up!" I shouted, grabbing my phone and glancing at it. "Look, he's left me a message. You didn't have to wake me up for God's sake!"

"Sorry," he said sarcastically, rubbing his head where I hit him. "Excuse me for trying to be a good brother."

I sighed. "You're right, sorry. I just...you know I'm not a morning person, and...oh shit. By being a good brother, you were nice to Edward when he turned up, right?"

"Jasper answered the door," Emmett munched. "I invited him in...Just so I could apologise!" He exclaimed looking at my face.

I breathed out.

"What did he say? What did he want?"

"Just saying sorry about the other night. He said for you to check your phone and get back to him as soon as possible...that's why I woke you up. Oh, and he asked me if it was alright if you two could see each other," Emmett scoffed. "I may have been harsh earlier, but it wasn't like I was going to forbid you to ever see him again!"

It was my turn to scoff as I raised my eyebrows at him.

He smirked, glancing at my phone.

"I'll leave you in peace then."

I smiled and thanked him as he shut the door.

I immediatly read his message.

_**Good morning beautiful. I hope you slept better than I did...I kept having images of a beautiful woman with the most amazing brown eyes and hair flash through my head...not that I minded. Call me when you get this message...I thought maybe we could meet up soon? -E**_

I quickly dialled him.

"Hello?" A smooth voice answered after the third ring.

"Hey Edward, its Bella," I smiled.

"Bella," I heard him smile. "I thought you were never going to ring!"

I laughed. "Yeah, Emmett eventually got bored of waiting around and woke me up...So you wanted to meet up?"

His voice started to get nervous as he cleared his throat and replied.

"Um, yeah...I guess. I thought maybe we could...um, go for a walk or-"

I heard someone scoff in the background.

"A fucking walk? Are you serious, Edward?" Rosalie whined. "Give me the phone!"

I heard a scuffle and a groan as someone hurt themself.

"Bella? Hey, it's Rose!" Rosalie giggled, hitting something in the background. "I don't know if Emmett mentioned to you, but we're thinking about dating...hope that's okay! Well anyway, I thought that we could go on a double date tonight...you know, me and Emmett and you and Edward? We could go to the movies?"

I grinned. "Sure, I'd love that! I'll go tell Emmett now, oh wait...yep, he's heard," I grinned as he stood at the doorway, chest pumped out as he mouthed _Score! _at me.

"Great, it's a date! I thought maybe we could go see that latest horror movie...so we could cuddle up," Rose whispered, laughing.

"Sure," I gulped, knowing full well what movie she was talking about. I suddenly had an idea. "Hey, is it okay if mine and Emmett's roommates come to? They're dating and I'd love for you to meet them!"

"Yeah, of course!" Rose smiled. "I'd love to meet them! So, we'll meet at the movies at eight then?"

"Yep, see you then," I smiled, giving Emmett thumbs up.

"Okay, great," Rose sighed as I heard someone in the background grumbling. "Well I'd better pass you back to Edward...he's pissed, ha. Good luck!"

I giggled as I heard Edward tutting.

"I don't know what you find so funny!" Edward grumbled. "Now we won't be able to have any privacy! And I won't be able to talk to you in the cinema, so it's gonna be a crap date!"

"Shit, you're right," I sighed.

"Unless..."

"Unless what?" I frowned.

"We could go out to dinner before, or go for a walk after or something?" Edward asked hopefully.

"What is it with you and walking?" I laughed at him.

"Is there something wrong with exercising, Bella?" Edward chuckled.

"Nope," I smiled.

"Good...walking can be fun, you know?" Edward whispered seductively as I froze at his sexy voice.

"Bella? Are you there?" Edward questioned.

"That was so fucking hot," I whispered as he cleared his throat and chuckled again.

"I'm glad you think so," I could see the smirk he had on his face as he said that.

"Right, so walking it is? Mind you, I don't think I'll be much company. Ever since my eighteenth I swore I would never watch a horror film again after I was forced to watch _Final destination 3_ and _Saw_ by Emmett...I hate horror films," I whispered.

"Relax, Bella. I'll be at your side at every step of the film. If you don't want to watch it, we can leave. It's no problem, honey, so relax," Edward hushed me as I whimpered pathetically.

"Well if you're sure," I said hesitantly.

"I'm more than sure!" Edward laughed. "So what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Um, not much. Just waiting around I-"

"BELLA!" A high pitched squeal came from down the corridor.

Alice.

"Shit," I muttered as Edward groaned.

"Who was that?" Edward winced as Alice ran into my room and started pacing beside my bed.

"Bella, Emmett told me you made up! And that we're going on a triple date thing tonight! Woo! Can't wait to officially meet your man! This is gonna be so much fun! We have to go shopping for tonight! Find something really sexy! Yeah? Sounds good?" Alice paused, looking at me. "Oh, are you on the phone?"

She never seizes to amaze me.

"Sorry, I've gotta go. I'll see you tonight then...?" I whispered into the phone as Alice raided through my wardrobe.

"Oh," Edward said disappointedly. "Of course, Bella. See you at eight..."

He hung up.

"For fucks sake, Alice! You had to ruin everything, didn't you?" I shouted, scrambling out of my bed and making my way towards the kitchen.

"What the hell did I do now?" Alice retorted, slamming my wardrobe shut and following me. "Gosh, some people are so sensitive." Alice whispered to herself.

I turned round slowly, glaring daggers at her.

"For your information, I'm not really sensitive," My voice grew louder as she pulled a face. "I was on the phone to Edward! It's not like I've had 10 years of knowing my boyfriend, so I would actually like to get to know him without all these fucking distractions!"

"I'm a distraction, am I?" Alice wailed. "I'm sorry I interrupted, but by the way things sound with you, you will get to know him! I can't help it that I met Jasper so quickly, can I?"

I sighed, hugging her and apologising for my snappiness. I looked over her shoulder to see Emmett and Jasper sitting on the couch staring at us like we were crazy.

"Girls," Emmett frowned.

I rolled my eyes and gave him the finger as Alice and I made our way into the kitchen to get breakfast.

Once I was all showered and dressed, Alice towed me out the door, explaining we had to get an amazing outfit for each of us tonight. She made me try on what felt like hundreds of dresses that all looked the same to me, but Alice insisted the detailing was different. On the first shop we entered, Alice bought her outfit; a little floral, bohemian dress. I complained and moaned that she was so lucky that she could just grab any old dress and it would suit her but she shrugged off that complimented insisting she just knew what she was looking for.

On the 65th store we looked in, Alice sighed glaring at my body.

"Hey!" I complained as she looked at it. "My body is not that ugly!"

"I never said that," she said, chewing her lip in deep thought.

She disappeared for a few minutes before returning with a light blue high-waisted skirt and a white tank with some pretty lace cut outs along the chest. In her other arm was a thin grey cardigan.

I raised my eyebrow.

"What?" Alice grinned. "Look, the dresses were nice, but they just weren't you. This is more you...okay maybe a little bit more feminine, but still...Do you like it?"

"I love it!" I smiled. "Let me just try it on, kay?"

"You love it already, huh? You have been stubborn all day about trying things on and with this your smile is spread across half your face!"

I blushed, walking into the changing rooms.

I had to admit, it looked lovely and Alice certainly agreed when she ran into the room to see.

As soon as we got back Alice shoved me into the bathroom telling me to wash my hair and shave. I groaned...more Alice torture, but I had to admit if it meant that I looked good for Edward then it was worth it.

As soon as I was out, she applied some light foundation, some natural eyes shadow and a few strokes of mascara. She curled my hair into beachy waves and clipped my fringe back.

Once I put on the outfit, Alice screamed, giggling and saying how beautiful I looked.

"Here, put these on," Alice shoved a pair of white wedges to me. I strapped them on, wobbling a bit. "You'll be fine! Edward will hold you!"

I grinned.

Alice left me in my room to go get changed and do her hair and make-up. She looked beautiful in her floral dress and seventies heels with socks. Her makeup was a bit darker than mine.

We walked out into the living room where Emmett and Jasper were playing on the Xbox. They didn't look up as we entered.

Alice cleared her throat and they both turned round to look at us.

Jasper's mouth dropped as his eyes roamed over Alice.

"Fuck," he popped as he made his way over to Alice.

I turned away, not wanting to ruin the moment. Emmett was staring at my skirt, deciding whether not he should yell at me for the length, but his eyes met mine as he smiled gently.

I smiled back, trying to ignore the sounds coming from Alice and Jasper beside me.

"Alright, children! You can do that shit later!" Emmett yelled, covering his eyes.

Alice giggled, giving a quick peck on Jasper's lips.

Jasper grabbed his keys from the table and we walked down to the lot.

"You look really pretty, Bells," Emmett whispered in my ear.

I grinned, looking up at him.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself!"

We got to the movies at ten to eight, so we headed on inside and bought some popcorn. I burst into laughter as I looked at Emmett's portion. He continued to try and get more into the pot, but soon gave up.

"That's one big portion you got there, buddy," I smirked.

He stuck his tongue out at me and ruffled my hair, laughing as I screeched, trying to put it right. I hit him on his shoulder.

"Your hair looks more than fine to me, Bella," a velvety voice chuckled behind me.

I spun around, grinning as Edward smirked down at me.

I smiled, twirling my hair between my fingers and looked up through my eyelashes.

"You look beautiful," Edward gulped, looking me up and down.

I walked forwards, putting one hand on his shoulder and the other holding the popcorn, as I kissed his nose.

"I think you look yummy," I giggled licking my lips.

He swallowed, glancing around to see if anyone was looking our way, satisfied, he grabbed me round my waist and pulled me to him.

"Fuck," he whispered in my era. "You have no idea what you're doing to me."

"I think I do," I breathed.

He leaned in and kissed me softly and slowly.

"I'll be right back," he said in between kisses. "I have some...things to take care of."

He winked as he pulled away, heading towards the toilets.

I turned around and saw that Rosalie was helping herself to Emmett's popcorn as he paid and Alice and Jasper were holding hands as they waited over by the wall.

I skipped over to them.

Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"You look happy," he laughed.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked.

"He just went to the toilet," I blushed.

Jasper's eyebrows raised even higher.

"Fuck," he breathed, looking towards the toilets. "That dude has some hormones!"

I cleared my throat. "Shut up! Emmett will kill me!"

"What? For making a guy have a boner?" Jasper grinned. "That bitch really needs to lighten up! I'd be proud if you were my sister!"

I smacked him on his head as Emmett and Rosalie started to walk over.

"Just...be nice! Okay?" I warned as he nodded, trying to hide a smirk.

"Hey Bella!" Rosalie smiled.

"Hi Rose," I smiled. "Urm, I'd like you to officially meet our roommates, Jasper and Alice."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Rose smiled.

"You too...and properly this time, without a commotion," Alice laughed.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Edward smiled, looking round at all of us.

Alice and Jasper stared down at Edward's crotch in awe.

I elbowed Alice in the ribs and kicked Jasper's shin, clearing my throat. Jasper quickly snapped out of it and looked round at me guiltily, as I glared at them both.

"Just being introduced," Rosalie said, looking round at us in curiosity.

"Right, well, shall we head on in then?" Edward asked, looking at me.

I nodded, turning around to hand my ticket to the ticket man.

We entered the theatre in a group and were seated. The row went Edward, me, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice then Jasper.

I refused to sit near Emmett as he would probably take the right piss at how frightened I would get during the film and wanted to sit near the aisle in case I wanted to leave.

Edward dug into the popcorn I purchased earlier as the trailers started coming on. I couldn't help notice at how graphic and spooky the trailers were. This usually meant this film was an 18.

I grabbed Edward's hand as soon as the opening scene started. I stared as people were brutally killed and murdered, and blood and guts sprayed everywhere. Zombies came onto the screen and started eating people and I just about choked.

I felt Edward wince at how tightly I was holding his hand but he didn't say anything, instead choosing to wrap his arm around me. I felt Rosalie whimper next to me, and vaguely heard Jasper trying to sooth Alice. As soon as more zombies flooded into the screen and began to do some freaky things with human bodies, I felt like I was going to vomit.

"HOLY FUCK!" Emmett yelled as monsters jumped out of a room. A few people in the audience laughed and chuckled nervously, others just whimpered.

My hands got clammy and my breathing hitched which earned some weird looks from Rosalie and Edward.

"Bella?" Edward whispered. "Do you want to leave?"

I nodded helplessly as Edward explained to the others we were calling it a night after about 20 minutes and explained Edward would take me home. I thought I saw Emmett's grin as Edward pulled me up, but at this point I didn't give a fuck.

I leaned into Edward as he towed me out through the exits.

"Fuck," I whimpered into him. "Don't ever let me watch a horror film again!"

Edward chuckled, but quickly dragged me over to the counter to buy some water.

"Drink this, honey," Edward whispered.

I drank the water, sliding down the wall as my breathing calmed. Edward crouched down beside me, pushing my hair off my face.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you leave the movie," I whispered, looking up at him.

"Bella, I didn't come here to see some damn movie...I came here to see _you,_" Edward whispered.

"Good," I sighed, dragging myself to stand up. "Let's go for that walk."

"Woah, I think you need to rest a bit-"

"I need some fresh air," I argued.

"Well maybe we shouldn't go for a long walk-"

I spun round to glare at him.

"I want to spend as much time with you as possible, Edward! A long walk is perfect!"

Edward gazed into my eyes, before reaching out and kissing me. I leaned into him, as he held me to his warm body.

"Come on then, let's go," Edward muttered against my lips and then hugged me to his side as we exited the building.

I suddenly realised how cold it got in New York. I only had a thin cardigan and so I began shivering and chattering my teeth.

"Shit," Edward muttered, running his hands up and down my arms. "I have a spare jumper in my car."

He towed me across the lot to the familiar shiny black sports car. The car beeped twice as he unlocked it. He pulled the boot open and grabbed his black hoodie.

"Is this okay?" Edward frowned.

Without thinking I grabbed it and brought it up to my face, breathing in deeply and closing my eyes. I opened them when I breathed out.

Edward raised his eyebrows, not sure what the hell I was doing.

"What?" I said innocently. "You smell good."

Edward smirked, as he pulled the hoodie over my head. He stood back to look and laughed. I looked down. The arms came down past my hands and the hoodie ended at mid thigh, covering my skirt so it looked like I had nothing on underneath.

"What are you laughing at?" I pouted.

"You," Edward said, leaning down to kiss my poured lips.

"Mm..."I sighed, clinging on to him.

I slowly twined my hands into his hair, pulling him down even further to meet me. He groaned, placing his hands on my waist and neck. I pulled back slightly, breathing on to his lips. He breathed in and licked my lip as I let him have entrance to my mouth. His tongue slowly pushed into my mouth, swirling it around and exploring the shape. I did the same, fighting with his tongue as his hands roamed down the sides of my body.

I felt daring, so I purposely swung my hips forward to tease him. He moaned, pulling back.

"I don't think this is a good time to do this, honey," Edward murmured in my ear. He placed a wet kiss on my neck as I leaned to the side.

"Fuck," I sighed.

"I don't think I can go for that walk with...my condition," Edward blushed.

I giggled, running my hands through his hair.

"If you'd like...well...we could go to mine?" Edward mumbled, shyly.

"Seriously?" I smiled, kissing his nose. "I'd love to."

"I don't mean to...well, you know...I mean...I..." Edward bit his lip.

I smirked, leaning towards his ear. "I won't get into your pants, if you won't get into mine."

Edward froze, his breathing speeding up.

"Shit, don't do that to me, Bella!" Edward groaned.

I smirked, walking round the side of his car to the passenger seat.

I heard Edward clear his throat and slam the boot shut as he followed me round and helped me in, then got in the driver's side.

"You're such a tease," Edward whined as he started the car and accelerated at a shocking speed.

I laughed, grabbing my phone and looking through it. I noticed I had an unread message. I clicked on it and was surprised to see it was from Emmett.

_**If you're at ours, don't make too much noise tonight ;) -Em**_

What the fuck? I blushed, pissed at how he always thought of sex.

_**Oh fuck off. I'll purposely cum so loud; you'll have to explain to the neighbours you were watching porn again. Watch the fucking film and leave me alone. -B**_

My fingers tapped away in frustration as I replied. I got a reply straight away.

_**You better not! They already think I date you and Alice and that Jasper is along for the ride. Yeah, I am. You missed the zombie tearing a human into shreds and then eating it! I am definitely buying this film and giving it to you for Christmas! -Em**_

I shuddered and quickly threw my phone onto the back seat.

"You okay, Bella?" Edward said softly, reaching over to take my hand.

I nodded. "Just Emmett being a complete sex-absorbed asshole."

"I see," Edward laughed. "Nearly there."

I looked out the window. I realised we were driving through a place I don't go to often because of the fact I don't belong there – The Upper East side.

Edward pulled us down more busy streets and finally pulled up at a posh looking building with a doorman waiting outside.

Edward got out and quickly walked round the side, opening the door for me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me to the shiny doors.

"The usual spot today, Frank," Edward smiled, handing Frank his keys.

"Yes, sir," Frank answered.

"Please, call me Edward," Edward laughed, opening the door for me.

We walked over to the elevator and entered it. He pressed a button on the side of the elevator and immediatly shoved me into the wall. His lips slowly kissed down my neck and I lifted my head, moaning at the sensation. His hands traced my body, and he lifted the edge of the hoodie up, slowly grazing his fingers across the skin on my hips. I shivered, wrapping one leg around his butt.

My moans increased as I felt my tummy start to quiver in excitement. The familiar sensation started in my tummy increased and I wanted friction badly.

The elevator dinged and stopped moving just as I pushed my hips into where Edward's should have been, only they weren't where they were a second ago. I opened my eyes to see Edward cockily sauntering down the corridor in the direction of his room, obviously begging me to follow him.

"Payback's a bitch, huh?" Edward called over his shoulder. His laughter echoed down the corridor.

I did a running jump and landed on his back. He groaned and knees buckled and we collapsed on the floor, me on top. He lay on his tummy groaning but laughing at the same time.

I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

I rolled off him and lay next to him, staring at him before realising where we were.

"Shit," I grumbled, standing up, anxious that someone would come round the corner and spot us.

"Relax, they don't call it a Penthouse Suite for nothing," Edward winked.

"Penthouse?" I stuttered.

Edward nodded.

"Shit, how rich are you?" I stared at him in disbelief.

He ran his hand through his hair, pulling himself up onto his feet. He chuckled nervously, choosing not to answer the question.

He grabbed my hand and towed me over to the door at the end of the corridor. He unlocked it quickly, letting me in first and following behind. I gasped at the magnificent view of New York out of the huge window in front of me. I looked around the room, in awe of how huge the room was. It was obviously a living room because it had bookcases, white couches and a huge Plasma screen on the wall. The room stuck to a black and white theme, keeping it very modern and young.

I dropped my bag next to the sofa, shrugging off his jumper and wandered over to the windows. It was pitch black outside, but the lights of the buildings and cars below highlighted Central Park. I could see the winding paths and autumn leaves scattered across the ground and could hear the distinctive sound of car horns beeping.

I felt a pair of arms rap around my waist and felt Edward's breathe on my shoulder as he bent to kiss it. I leaned back into him, loving the feel of being in his arms.

I sighed, looking out of the windows and gazing at the beautiful sight.

"Do you like it?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"It's beautiful," I replied, turning round to kiss him.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Edward murmured.

I grinned, stroking his face.

"Would you like a drink?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I smiled.

Edward guided me into the kitchen which was breathtaking as well. Again, it stuck to the modern feeling, and had a beautiful, crystal work surface. I sat myself down at the breakfast bar, watching as he moved confidently around the kitchen. I wish I had that grace.

"Is wine okay?" Edward wondered.

"It's more than fine!" I grinned. "You worry too much!"

"Trust me; I'm never normally like this. It's only because you're here – I feel the need to impress you and I'm worried you'll think I'm stupid."

"That's rubbish!" I scoffed. "Just be natural. You already impress me!"

Edward turned around and gave me the most adorable grin ever. It was one of those cheeky smirks that I'd always wanted my boyfriend to have.

"I feel like I hardly know you," Edward frowned as he brought my drink over to me. "I want to know more about you."

"There's not really much to tell," I shrugged, following him out into the living room where he settled himself on the couch. I glanced around, wondering where I was supposed to sit. He gestured for me to come closer so I hesitantly sat on the edge of the seat. He sighed, pulling me to him, so I was resting against his chest.

"Much better," Edward grinned. "I think there is. Why don't we each take it in turns and ask questions about one another?"

I agreed, going first.

"What's your middle name?"

"Anthony," Edward replied instantly. "Yours?"

"Marie," I admitted. "Favourite colour?"

"Hmm...brown...the colour of your eyes," Edward winked. "Yours?"

"Green," I stuck my tongue out as I looked into his eyes. "How old are you?"

"Twenty five," Edward replied, taking a sip of wine. "You?"

"Twenty three," I smiled.

As the night went on, our questions started to get more personal. We started to ask questions about where we grew up, our parent's names, most embarrassing moments and much more. Edward filled up my glass of wine and soon I started to feel a bit tipsy and I noticed Edward being the same. Our questions became more daring as we talked about our first relationships and our sex lives. I learnt that Edward was quite the ladies man when he was my age, but stopped last year when he felt he was using and abusing younger girls by having one night stands.

Things went from amazing to disastrous soon after though.

"What was your first time like?" Edward smirked, kissing my shoulder.

I froze, but he didn't feel me. I quickly tried to cover a story I did not want to talk about.

"Urm, I can't really remember it...it was so long ago," I replied. My hands started to break into a sweat.

"Ah, come on! You can tell me. I mean, it can't be _that bad_!" Edward chuckled, his hands running up and down my arms.

I jerked away. "Edward, just drop it!" I snapped, as silent tears started falling down my cheeks.

Edward looked concerned, hurt and curious. I leaned away from him, pulling my hands up to cover my face. How could I tell him? I never told anyone about it before...not even my own family...not even Alice...so how could I tell a guy who I only just met my darkest secret?

But he wasn't just a guy, was he? Edward was sweet. He was gentle, polite...beautiful...a perfect gentleman and one of the nicest men I had ever met. But could I trust him with this secret, or would I regret it if I told him? Would he run away screaming? But I had to remember; _I_ did nothing wrong.

"Woah," Edward murmured, sitting up, gently resting his hand on my back and pulling me to him so I was nestled under his chin. "Bella? Whatever it is, you can tell me. I mean, I understand if you can't...but I'm here for you...I want to help you...Did I say something wrong? Did I offend you...oh shit...I did, didn't I?"

"It's not you," I sniffed.

"Then what is it?" Edward frowned.

I looked up, gazing into his eyes and seeing if he really wanted to know and wasn't just saying that.

"My first time...was...forced," I settled for, staring up at him, with tears still streaming down, hoping he would get what I was trying to tell him.

His face was blank for a couple of seconds, before his eyes clicked and he stared down at me, with full attention.

"You were...?" Edward trailed off, in disbelief.

I nodded, watching as his eyes hooded over darkly and he looked so upset.

"I was fourteen," I whispered, staring at my hands as I twisted them in my lap. "I was walking home from school. I usually walked home with Emmett, but he was trying out for the school's football team, so it was just me.

"I was about half way home when I saw a white, rusty truck parked on the edge of the road a few metres head. I hesitated, but decided that nothing would happen...the truck had probably just broken down and the repair guys were on their way.

"I quickly walked past, not daring to look at the truck, choosing to look straight ahead. I heard him then...he opened the door, stomping out onto the pavement. He called out to me, obviously drunk. I kept walking...looking back over my shoulder at his figure. He was tall and well built. He started running to me and I tried to run, but...I wasn't very coordinated. I fell. At that moment, I realised I was no match for him..."

"Didn't anyone hear...or see it? Didn't anyone try to help?" Edward gasped, staring at me.

I shook my head. His eyes hardened and he held me in his arms as I continued to cry.

I couldn't believe I had just admitted my story to him and he hadn't run away.

"What did your family say?" Edward murmured in my ear.

I pulled away and shook my head.

"I never told them," I cried.

"What?" Edward shouted.

"I couldn't...tell them. You're the only person I have ever told before..."

Edward shook his head, pulling my face to his so I was looking at him, square in the eye. "You told me, a guy you've only just met and not your family who you've known your whole life?"

I nodded.

"I trust you. I know that sounds stupid...but I know you'd comfort me and...still like me..." I stuttered.

"Bella, your family would still like you! That guy was a fucking prick who should be shot dead for something so precious he stole of you! How dare he? It's not your fault this happened to you! I know for a fact, that Emmett would love you no matter what!" Edward argued, stroking my face.

"You think?" I whispered doubtfully.

"I _know_," He said firmly.

"Thank you..." I murmured, nestling myself into his lap again.

"Bella, if there's ever, anything in the future or something happened in the past that's bothering you...I'm here for you," Edward sighed.

We were silent for a while apart from my sniffles.

"Bella?" Edward bit his lip.

"Yeah?"

"Did he...did...did he use...protection?"

"No," I whispered, pulling back to look at him as his eyes widened. "For the rest of that month...I kept waiting...waiting for my...period. I was so scared, so alone. I didn't know who to tell. I was late...but I wasn't...pregnant. I am so grateful for that," I sniffed.

"I'm so sorry," Edward sighed. "I wish I was there...to help you..."

"I wish you were to," I smiled sadly, stroking his face. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," He smiled.

"Why did you...why did you immediatly think I told my family?" I frowned.

Edward sighed, looking down. "Shit...well I just thought that...well I've seen how protective Emmett is...I just thought maybe that was why...He didn't want anyone else taking advantage of his little sister..."

I shrugged. "When our parents divorced, Emmett and I were like the dice that rolled between them...He practically raised me...He never sees our parent's anymore even when they come here and visit. He won't say...but I know he hates them...for using us...not caring...taking advantage..."

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Edward sighed, kissing my hand. "God, if I had known...at the club...I could have gotten to you quicker...so that motherfucker couldn't have touched you...shit. I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you sorry, Edward?" I frowned.

"If I had trusted my instincts, I would have introduced myself at the bar to you that night...I knew I wanted to get to know you...you seemed special...but I was scared...scared of introducing myself, so I hid in my office...just watching you on the cameras...like some sick pervet...You would never have gone to the toilet alone...You would have been with me," Edward sighed.

"This wasn't your fault," I argued. "It doesn't matter...what's done is done..."

Edward shrugged, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Shit, it's getting late," Edward mumbled, running his hand through his hair.

"You want me to go?" I frowned, looking at my hands.

"Fuck, no!" Edward argued. "I want you to stay...but I think it would be best if you went home. Otherwise Emmett will hunt me down," He winked.

I smiled, agreeing and grabbing my bag.

Once we were in the car, I sighed.

"I'm sorry I ruined our evening," I sighed.

"You didn't ruin it! I know you better now. That's a good thing!" Edward protested.

I smiled. "Still wanna date me?"

"Of course," Edward grinned.

He pulled up at my flat and I groaned as I grabbed my bag and my phone from the backseat and climbed out the car. Edward put his arm around me and led me to the elevator as we rode it. I slid my hand into Edward's and smiled down at me.

"I had a really good time tonight," I said as we got to my door. "Thank you for...listening. I appreciate it."

"Anytime, Bella," Edward said, leaning down so our heads were touching. "I-"

The door slammed open and Emmett glanced us over.

"I thought you weren't coming back," Emmett sniffed, looking at me. "I thought I upset you over my texts. Shit, I'm sorry!"

I hugged him. "You didn't upset me...just pissed me off," He chuckled. "Now get inside, I want to say goodbye to Edward."

Emmett sniffed again, pulling back to glance behind me. He nodded and returned into the flat, shutting the door softly.

"Sorry," I winced.

Edward laughed. "It's fine. I just wanted to say I had a great time tonight, Bella. We should definitely do it again sometime!"

"I'd love to," I smiled. "Well...you have my number...So I guess I'll call you soon."

"You better," Edward winked, leaning in. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I sighed, leaning closer.

"I will," I murmured.

We kissed. I lifted my head upwards and his tongue plunged into my mouth as I moaned and clawed at his coat. I felt him grinning on my mouth as his hands stroked along my neck, skimming over my breast and down my sides. He loosely put his hands on the small of my back, kissing along my jaw and down my neck.

"Bella! I don't hear much talking going on!" Emmett called from inside.

I giggled against Edward's lips and pulled back.

"I promise, one day we will have a kiss that doesn't involve distractions or drama," I laughed as he smirked, leaning his head against mine.

"I'll see you soon," Edward sighed, stroking my face. "Don't forget about me." He planted one last kiss on my lips and then loped down the hallway and around the corner.

I stood there, watching, before heading inside and being greeted with three pairs of eager eyes.

"SO HOW WAS IT?" Alice yelled.

"Fucking amazing! He was so romantic!" I grinned. "How was the movie?"

"I wouldn't go there..."Jasper mumbled, looking at Alice as her face fell.

"THANKS TO THAT BIG SHIT," She shouted, pointing at Emmett, "NOW I'LL HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! HE FUCKING JUMPED OUT AT ME AFTER THE MOVIE AND CHASED ME ALL THE WAY INTO THE TOILETS, PRETENDING HE WAS SOME ZOMBIE!"

Emmett burst into laughter. "Rosie found it quite funny!"

"Rosie, huh?" I smirked.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Bella, do you want to come clubbing with us on Tuesday?" Alice huffed.

"At _Zone_?" Alice nodded. "Hell yeah!"

This would be the perfect opportunity for me to see Edward again. I could maybe meet up if he was working and dress really hotly, so he'd want to stay with me. This would be fun!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three days later it was Tuesday.

I point blank refused to go shopping again with Alice again, so she pulled me into her walk in wardrobe and shuffled about, pulling loads of short dresses off the rails and making me try them on. I couldn't help but notice that most of them were black or blue.

After my 15th outfit change, I was getting sick of trying on more and more clothes that looked ridiculous. But in order to stun Edward, I had to look fabulous, so I persevered.

I hadn't texted Edward at all, wanting to surprise him completely with my new transformation at the club. If he was grumpy now, then he wouldn't be once he saw my outfit.

As soon as I tried on the dark blue dress, I knew we had found a winner. It was shorter than my last dress, and the back was cut out. It fit me well though, hugging my curves and pushing up my breasts. Alice squealed and towed me over to her makeup counter.

She told me my makeup was going to be dark, sexy and mysterious...something I had never tried to pull off before. She grabbed endless tubes and brushes and began prodding at my face. I noticed that she spent a great deal longer on my face than normal...probably because I was wearing a lot more makeup than usual. She then grabbed the curlers and curled my hair so my hair cascaded down my back and pulled half of my hair up and half down. She stuck some pins in my hair, sprayed it and then went to grab some shoes. I pulled on the black, four inch high-heeled boots.

I looked in the mirror and gasped. My eyes were smoky black and my skin looked darker, but not fake. I grinned at my pink lips that nearly blended in with my skin tone. As predicted, the dress hugged my curves and highlighted them. My legs looked long and smooth with my boots.

I grinned. I looked fucking hot.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I climbed out the jeep and headed on out to the queue. Emmett was purposely not looking at me, not approving of my choice of clothes, but didn't say anything for which I was grateful for.

Alice dressed in a white dress that was split down the middle, shoving the edges of her breasts together and showing her tummy. She wore similar heels to me, but hers were much higher. Her makeup was greyer than mine, but kept a similar theme. Jasper was having a hard time controlling his hands and eyes and was blushing so bad whenever I noticed him gazing at Alice's breasts or his hand started to itch towards the bottom of her dress. I studiously ignored him and so did Alice as she teased him by pushing her chest out whenever she spoke to him or leaning over to whisper something to him, giving him a good view of her rack. She winked at me when Jasper wasn't looking.

Not 10 minutes after waiting in line, I noticed a familiar wave of blonde hair and blue eyes. Rosalie ran up to us in a short red dress and leapt on Emmett as they embraced. I looked away, not wanting to intrude.

Alice cleared her throat, raising her eyebrows at the lovers who shrugged, grinning.

"Hey, it's so good to see you all!" Rosalie squealed. "I have some passes for you! I noticed you in the queue. I had no idea you were coming by today!"

"Yeah, we just wanted to come out and party," Alice giggled.

Rosalie led us into the familiar club.

I didn't care that most guys were ogling all three of us, and the girls ogling the guys. I was here to have some fun. I knew nothing bad was going to happen to me. I knew Edward would be watching on the security cameras. It was only a matter of time before he came out and joined us.

We headed straight to the bar as Rose ordered some strong shots as we all swallowed and ordered another.

Alice towed Jasper out to the dance floor and they began dancing in a way that I thought should not be allowed in such a public place. Rosalie and Emmett soon followed and I was left alone, pissed that Edward had not yet come and found me. I sighed, dragged myself out to the dance floor where Emmett and Rosalie were, swaying my hips, closing my eyes, spinning round and round, waving my arms in the air to the slow, sensual electro music.

"You look so fucking sexy," Edward moaned in my ear clutching onto my hips from behind me.

"Well you kept me waiting long enough," I huffed, sticking my tongue out at him from over my shoulder.

"Sorry, I had some business to attend to," he smirked. "If I knew you were coming I would have been her sooner...and if I had known you were dressed like that...fuck."

I smirked, grinding up against him in time to the beat. I usually hated dancing, but with Edward's hands guiding me and roaming down my body, I didn't mind. He gave me confidence. And by the sound of him, he wasn't complaining.

"Shit," He groaned in my ear as we grinded into each other. "Fuck...Nuh..."

"Quit humping my leg and buy me another drink!" I smirked, kissing his lips.

"Quit thrusting into me and maybe I will," Edward whispered against my ear, sending shivers down my neck.

I raised my eyebrows and danced my way over to the bar, feeling Edward's hands on my bum as he guided me.

"So why are you here, Bella?" Edward said as he walked round the bar and poured me a shot.

I leaned against the bar so that Edward could see my cleavage. He gulped, sliding my drink towards me, not registering it.

"I get this free?" I giggled as he nodded, rolling his eyes. "Yay! Urm, I'm not sure. When I got in the other day Alice asked me if I wanted to go. Rosalie met us outside."

"You should give me some warning next time. I could take the night off. I have to go back to work in half an hour. My dad can't really handle looking after this place on his own for too long." Edward frowned as I swallowed the shot and slid it back towards him for a refill. "I think you've had enough," Edward protested.

I giggled and shook my head, twirling my hair between my fingers.

"Sure, whatever," I laughed. "Don't be a pussy! One more?" I pouted.

Edward shook his head but poured enough and watched as I swallowed it, flinching at the burn.

"So half an hour, huh?" I said. "I can't really do much in half an hour, you know."

Edward groaned and pulled a hand through his hair as he understood what I was suggesting. "No, Bella. You don't know what you're saying."

"I fucking do!" I screamed, licking my lips and running off into the crowd as a good song came on. I heard him shout my name over the crowd, but I was too drunk to listen to what he was saying.

I saw Rosalie and Emmett near the DJ stand laughing and dancing together. I started to head over towards them, but tripped on my shoes and went flying into someone. They turned around.

"Watch where you're going, for fucks sake!" A blonde girl yelled at me as I steadied myself.

"I tripped!" I argued. "It was an accident."

"I've heard that before, you ugly cow!"

Four more girls turned around from behind her and glared daggers at me.

"You stupid bitch!" One yelled as one advanced on me.

Instead of shying away like I normally would, I stalked forwards to meet her. I wasn't drunk but I did feel a kind of buzz and felt a tiny bit tipsy, I had no idea what I was doing, and didn't care about the consequences.

"Don't call me a fucking BITCH!" I yelled, pushing the advancing one away from me. The girl who first spoke pushed past her and slapped me. I whipped round and glared at the girl.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled, beyond pissed. I refused to seem weakened and rub my hand on my cheek even though it stung, so I advanced. I pushed her away from me as she tried to do it again. Her friends started advancing on me, but I held my ground and raised my fists.

A young, attractive, blonde male ran forwards and put his arms out in front of us. He looked really upset and pissed like we had planned this.

"Fighting is not tolerated in this club," The man said slowly and calmly. "I suggest you all leave this club now, otherwise we will do it with force. Understand?"

"No, dad!" Rosalie appeared beside me. "This is _Bella_."

The man turned around. "Edward's Bella?"

_Edward's Bella?_

Rosalie nodded frantically.

"Don't make her leave, Dad! They advanced on her first!" Rose cried, glancing at me and away as she took in my expression.

This was her Dad? Edward's Dad? I should have guessed. He was incredibly beautiful...just like Edward and Rosalie. I froze, looking down and blushing in embarrassment. This was not how I wanted to meet Edward's Dad.

"Bella?" Edward called from behind me.

I turned around; my face covered in guilt probably and glanced up at him as he looked around at everyone and sighed, pulling a hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry, Mr Cullen!" I whimpered, clinging onto Emmett's hand as he moved to stand beside me. "I didn't mean to cause a fuss in your club. Maybe it is best if I leave..."

I attempted to walk off, but a hand reached out in front of me.

"No," Carlisle said urgently. "I...I'll meet both of you in the office, Edward."

Edward nodded, taking my hand and pulling me through the crowds as I stumbled along behind, ashamed of myself.

I heard the five girls protesting and Carlisle's voice, but it soon drowned away as we entered the familiar room from last week. I sat down on the sofa, and put my hands over my face, bowing my head in shame. There was silence.

"I'm sorry I called you a pussy," I muttered.

I heard him chuckle from across the room.

"That's okay," Edward smirked. "What happened out there, Bella?"

"Just some bitches starting on me," I mumbled, sniffing.

"Wait," Edward tried to peer around at me. "Are you..._crying?_" Edward sounded surprised.

"Maybe," I sobbed into my hands. I felt the sag as he sat next to me, pulling me against his chest.

"Why are you crying?" Edward whispered into my ear, dragging his hands up and down my arms in comfort.

"I just embarrassed the shit out of myself in front of your Dad," I wailed. "Fuck, I didn't want to meet him like _this_!"

"Woah, Bella. Relax, babe," Edward soothed. "I had no idea you were that feisty, though," Edward smirked, nodding towards the open door to another room. The whole wall was covered in tiny black and white screens, obviously showing all of the different camera angles of the club and what was going on. In the middle was a bigger screen, and it showed my confrontation with the girls, obviously on repeat. I looked closely as I tripped into them, and noticed that one of the girls had purposely stuck their foot out, obviously hoping for a fight.

"Little shit," Edward and I both said together and burst out laughing. I sniffed and froze, as the door opened and the handsome man, proving to be Edward's Dad. I immediatly jumped off Edward's lap, smoothing down my dress and fiddling with my hair as I watched him observe me.

"Haha, you're alright, love," Carlisle smiled politely, nodding down at Edward's lap. "I didn't mean to frighten you or something back there. I brought you in here just because I wanted to meet the 'incredible and beautiful Bella'...Not the girl that a couple of young ladies picked a fight with."

"_Dad!_"Edward cringed as Carlisle quoted him.

"What?" Carlisle laughed with an identical smirk to Edward's.

"That's all?" I said hesitantly, twirling a strand of hair between my fingers.

"Of course, Bella," Carlisle sighed. "Esme and I have been dying to meet you and your brother ever since Rosalie and Edward mentioned you both!"

"Then why did you just bring me in here?" I frowned. "Emmett was standing right next to me."

"I spoke to Emmett and Rosalie when you two were dancing...You were a little...well you were in your own world...didn't want to disturb you or anything, did I?" Carlisle blushed, avoiding eye contact, obviously talking about our wild dancing.

On the sofa, Edward snorted into his hands. Carlisle cleared his throat as I let me hair cover my bright red cheeks. Edward finally recovered himself from his laughing fit and looked up at the both of us and quickly looked away again as a smirk began to creep onto his face.

"Well...anyway, Esme and I were wondering if you would care to join us for Sunday lunch at ours this week?" Carlisle said, recovering himself. "It's been so long since Edward has brought a girl home, we just thought-"

I looked up at Edward as he stood up abruptly.

"Don't," Edward growled at Carlisle.

Carlisle laughed, but you could tell there was something he was hiding as his eyes darted towards me and back to Edward.

"Well I already invited your brother round, so..." Carlisle trailed off, returning his gaze to me with some force.

"Sure! I mean, I'd be delighted," I smiled at Carlisle.

"Well it's settled then. I'm sure you two can sort something out about lifts...Our house does take some finding..." Carlisle said, obviously dismissing us, as he started to walk off into the security camera room.

"Thank you, Mr Cullen!" I smiled.

"No problem," Carlisle said around the edge of the door. "See you on Sunday." He shut the door.

Edward sighed, pulling his hand up to the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, are you okay?" I questioned, sitting down next to Edward and peering round his hands to his face.

"I'm fine," Edward snapped.

I pulled back, surprised at how harsh he said it, obviously meaning for me to leave him alone.

"Well I was just trying to be polite," I argued back as I stumbled out the door, tottering on my heels. The amount of drink I had tonight was starting to show. I was surprised I was able to maintain control in front of Edward's Father, but I suppose I was just feeling lucky. Although I was tipsy, I refused to look weak in front of Edward and so I tried to saunter out the room and into the club.

Why was he acting like this? Was he hiding secrets from me? Was Carlisle? I noticed Carlisle's fake laugh and his darting eyes as he tried to cover up. Why didn't Edward feel like he could trust me? I told him my deepest and darkest secret that I hadn't even told my family, and along he had a secret of his own that he was planning on hiding from me? What gave him that right? How dare he act all kind and understanding and pretend like he was _normal?_

I shoved my way through the crowds, heading towards the double doors on the opposite side of the building that led outside. I turned around and saw Edward pushing his way through the crowd to the left of me, heading towards Emmett and Rosalie. I saw him frantically speaking to the both of them. Emmett started yelling at him, looking around the club, trying to find someone...me.

I watched Edward and Emmett argue some more, although Edward looked messed up and weak and wasn't even listening to Emmett. Rosalie said something and they all broke up, heading in different directions. Edward started to head straight towards my area and I quickly moved behind a group of people, before I realised something.

Maybe Edward just wasn't ready to tell me? Maybe he was just waiting for the perfect time...once he got to know me a bit better. I mean, we'd only known each other for about 3 weeks...that's not very long in terms of couples, is it? God, I'd been so stupid! If I really cared about Edward, I shouldn't have gotten in a strop over something that was still troubling him, right? I should have stuck around, comforted him and told him I was here for him whenever he needed advice or something. Why was I so stupid!

And just like that I was sober.

I searched above the crowd, hoping to find him. I spotted him near the middle of the room, frantically looking around. I shoved my way through the crowds, pushing everyone out of my way as I broke into a run. Just before I leapt on to him, I noticed his shocked face as he tried to brace himself for the impact. We stumbled backwards a few metres before we eventually smacked into the floor with a huge _thud._ Shit. We landed on his back...

"I'm sorry!" I wailed, running my hands up his chest and to his face as his eyes focused on mine as he groaned, but with a small smile on his face. "I didn't mean to go off in a strop like a complete bitch! Do you forgive me?"

"Fuck yeah," he moaned as he tried to sit up. "Although I should be the one to apologise for hiding things from you when you were so upfront and I wasn't."

"It doesn't matter," I smiled. "You tell me anything that's worrying you as soon as you're ready, kay?"

Edward nodded, but grimaced and rubbed his back.

"Is your back okay?" I bit my lip.

"I think you need to nurse me better," Edward grimaced, but a noticed a faint smirk on his face. "Stop biting your lip...you look too sexy."

I nodded and hugged him, careful not to hurt his back as I kissed his face everywhere I could before I noticed a lot of people were still watching at us in amusement. "Come on, maybe I should take you home," I frowned.

Edward mumbled his reply.

"What the fuck happened here?" Jasper and Alice said, staring down at us.

"Nothing," Edward and I laughed in sync.

"Well that was creepy..." Jasper laughed.

I pulled myself up from Edward's lap and towed him up with a little help from Jasper.

"Fuck, that hurts," Edward grimaced, leaning onto Jasper for support.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital?" I frowned. I was so clumsy! How could I hurt him? That was so stupid of me!

"I'm fine," Edward shrugged, but I could tell that slight movement hurt even though he tried to hide it from me.

"Come on," I said. "I'll drive you home."

Edward smiled and nodded. He started to try and walk towards the exit, leaning on me and Jasper support with Alice leading, but I could tell I was doing nothing but slowing them down. Edward was tall, and it didn't make sense for him to lean on me; such a small person.

"Here, let me," Carlisle said, coming up from behind us.

I let go of Edward and let Carlisle take my place. He had obviously seen the whole pandemonium.

I stood on my tiptoes and searched the crowd, looking for Emmett and Rosalie. I ran over to Rose and explained what happened and told her to find Emmett and tell him I was taking Edward home. She nodded, gave me a departing hug and took off into the crowd.

I ran over to the exit and noticed the group heading towards Edward's car. I caught up with them at the hood of the car.

"Come on," Carlisle winced, sliding out from Edward's arm. "Let me see."

I looked over at Carlisle in confusion.

"I used to be a Doctor," Carlisle answered my confusion. "I quit a couple of years ago...It was a lot of work...late hours and I didn't want to be away from my family. I miss helping people, but it was nearly time for my retirement anyway."

Edward scoffed. "You only just turned 50 last year, Dad!"

Carlisle grinned. "Now take your shirt off."

Edward sighed, but obeyed. He raised his arms and pulled his arms and head out of the top and faced the hood, leaning against it as Carlisle started pressing here and there on Edward's back. I was frozen. I knew that Edward was muscular, but fuck...His muscles bulged on his arms and he had a firm, clear six pack. My eyes trailed down to the hair line just above his jeans and gawped.

Alice cleared her throat innocently and gave me a smirk with wide eyes. I blushed.

I focused on Edward's back. Between his shoulder blades and on them was a light blue bruise, obviously swelling.

"Fuck," I cried. "I'm so sorry, Edward!"

Edward turned his head and looked round at me and tried to give me a reassuring smile, but it made me feel so guilty. "Bella, its fine...totally worth it!"

I looked down and bit my lip as I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Bella, don't cry!" Alice exclaimed as she took in my expression. "You heard Edward; he's fine. Aren't you?"

Alice gave a strange expression to Edward that he tried to read. "Course I am. Still standing, aren't I?"

I shrugged, leaning onto Alice who put her arms around me.

"There's no serious damage," Carlisle said. "But I think a couple of days rest is in order. And take some pills when you get home. It might be useful to put some ice on it...to reduce the swelling. I think that's about it."

Edward nodded and pulled back on his shirt, much to my disappointment.

"Your not planning on driving home yourself, are you?" Carlisle questioned.

"I'll take him, Mr Cullen," I smiled.

"Good luck driving that pimp mobile around the city, Bella," Carlisle smirked.

I gaped, amazed that someone so old had said something meant for someone so young.

Edward scoffed, but fingered his keys in his hand without making any gesture for him to hand it over.

I leaned on one foot and placed my hand on my hip and stared expectantly at him.

"Hand it over," I sighed.

"I...urgh...You drank a lot...I don't think it's best if you drive," Edward said nervously.

"Hand the fucking keys over, Edward!" I screeched. "Excuse my French, Mr Cullen."

He smirked and nodded at me in forgiveness. Edward took a couple of steps back and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hand. The. Fucking. Keys. To. Me. NOW!" I screamed, confused at why he was refusing to give me the keys. Wasn't I helping him?

"Take care of my baby," He sniffed slowly, but I could tell he meant it.

I tutted, snatched the keys from his hand and said goodbye to the others. I held the door open for Edward and helped him in and then walked round the other side.

I slid in and immediatly froze.

"What the fuck do I do?" I gulped looking at all the complicated buttons and screens. I mean, sure, I had been in Edward's car before, but I had never noticed all the high tech gadgets.

"Bella, look at me," I looked at him. "I...shit...are you sure you're okay to drive? You had more than your healthy amount...I know my flat is only a couple of blocks away...but are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Edward," I said. "The weird and nervous events of this evening have brought me into focus. I can drive a fucking car around a corner."

"It's not just a fucking car...it's a beautiful fucking car with an even beautiful woman in it," Edward whispered. I guess he was only worried for my own safety. "A car is replaceable...but you aren't."

"That's the second time you told me I was beautiful..." I whispered back.

"It's because you are," He said softly and leaned towards me for a kiss. I met his lips slowly and comfortably, applying very little pressure. My hands came up to wrap in his hair and pull him closer. His hands cupped my cheeks and it was as simple as that...I was falling for Edward Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Even with my overdose of alcohol, I managed to drive safely through the city and pull up at Edward's apartment. We had parted our long and emotional kiss when I realised that Edward should get home as soon as possible so he could rest his back.

Never, had I ever thought that I would ever fall in love with someone. It scared me. It petrified me when I thought about how quickly our relationship had taken off. It had taken months for Jasper and Alice to confess their feelings towards each others. And here I was, falling in love with a man who in a few weeks and who I hardly knew.

I cared so much for Edward. He really was a wonderful man. He's beautiful, strong and honest...and someone who I know I can trust and rely on. He would just understand and look after me...comfort me...like when I told him about my past. I was lucky that I had fallen for someone that was so kind and a lovely person. If I had fallen for any of my last boyfriends, I would end up getting hurt and mistreated...although with Emmett as a brother I can't see that happening.

Frank held the door out for us, asking if Edward was alright as he leaned on me.

"I'm fine...just had some random chick leap on me," Edward smirked, winking at me.

"Well you got lucky there, sir!" Frank laughed at us, taking the keys from me.

I rolled my eyes and towed Edward in to the building.

Edward jumbled in his pocket for his keys once we got to his door, slid it open and hobbled in.

"Come on," I said. "It's late. Maybe you should just hop into bed and get some sleep, yeah?"

Edward nodded, raising his eyebrows at me.

"By sleep do you mean-"

"I mean I'll tuck you in and then leave," I laughed.

"Don't leave," Edward mumbled.

"Do you need help changing?" I replied.

"I'm serious," Edward said.

I looked up at him. He looked down at me.

"I'll go once you fall asleep...and I'll come back in the morning tomorrow," I whispered.

"That'll do," Edward murmured.

"You get changed and hop on into bed, and I'll go get some ice and medicine," I ordered, kissing his nose. "Where is your medicine cabinet?"

"In the bathroom on the left," Edward replied, making his way over to a room I guessed as his bedroom.

I headed down the hall into the kitchen where I grabbed some ice from the fridge, wrapped it in a towel, poured some water, grabbed some painkillers and headed to the bedroom. I hovered outside. What if he was getting dressed? Should I knock or just enter?

I knocked quietly.

"Come in," Edward replied in a sexy voice.

"I brought you some ice..."I trailed off as I noticed that Edward had no top on and was lying shirtless on top of the bed with only low slung jogging bottoms. "I thought I told you to get ready for bed?"

"I am," Edward frowned looking down his body.

I waved my hands up and down the top half of my body.

"This is how I sleep," Edward chuckled.

"Whatever," I replied.

I walked up and set the glass of water and the painkillers on his bedside table and the ice. As he picked up the glass and painkillers, I took a look around his room. The walls were painted in a pale cream, with matching sheets and a duvet. His furnishings were all black and made out of dark wood. He had a huge plasma screen on the wall opposite his bed and a complicated sound system beneath it. His bed was huge, obviously being a King size bed. He had a sliding door which must lead out to a balcony as I noticed lots of the cities lights. Opposite the door was another door, slightly open and I recognised it to be another bathroom. His floor was fluffy and white. But what fascinated me the most was the wall which had a huge frame with some beautiful photography. I walked up to it, ignoring Edward calling my name and gazed over the beautiful pictures, each one telling a different story. My hands traced the important lines and features as I connected with the photos.

"Bella?" Edward questioned.

"Mm...sorry," I answered. "These are beautiful pictures."

"Yeah, I found them at an old gallery in England when I was there," Edward replied.

"So that's where she is..." I whispered, looking at all the photos as I imagined her coming across all these people and sceneries and taking photos of them as she travelled the globe.

"What?" Edward said. "Who's 'she'?"

"My Mom," I murmured, tracing my hand over the familiar signature at the bottom of the frame.

"Wait, your Mom took these?" Edward asked, hobbling out of bed and coming up behind me.

"Yeah...I guess she did," I sighed, looking down.

"You don't keep in contact with her?" Edward frowned, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his head in the crook of my neck.

"She left us years ago," I murmured.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, pitying me.

"Well I'm not," I snapped, pulling away. "She was no good for us. We're better off without her. And besides, I take better photographs than she ever did-"

"You take pictures?" Edward gasped.

"Yeah...I used to love it...but now it's my 'everything'," I smiled. "I used to run off to the woods after school, discover some new hiding place where animals loved to hang out and I'd be there...with my silly little digital camera...taking photos...I soon found one of my Mum's old professional looking cameras in the basement after she left...it became mine. I made friends with Alice and she became my new favourite beauty to capture...I hate posy shots...you know where girls have had the makeup and hair done and their in a professional looking studio. I hate planned pictures. I like pictures that come straight out...you know when someone is laughing I would quickly take a picture before a new emotion came along...sorry. I'll stop talking now," I blushed.

"No! Please don't," Edward gasped. "What do you do with your pictures?"

"Nothing," I said truthfully. "Some I frame and put around the flat...if they are of Alice, Jasper or Emmett, I usually use them as gifts for birthdays and Christmas. Or if they're really beautiful, Alice will sell them in her shop. But mostly...they get stuck in my scrapbook...I mean scrapbooks..."

"Can I see them sometime?" Edward asked.

"Absoloutely not!" I shrieked nervously.

"What if they were of me?" He winked.

"I haven't taken any of you," I giggled, although I really wanted to.

"I'll see them sometime...you better watch out," Edward grinned cheekily. I just about died.

He towed me over to the bed where he scrambled under the covers with me. I rested my head under the crook of his chin, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You smell good," Edward sniffed.

"Thanks," I giggled.

"Oh, wait, maybe I should put some ice on your-" I shot up out of bed, but he quickly shut me up as he flipped me over on my back and kissed me. I sighed into him and held onto his shoulders as he threw his tongue inside my mouth and his hands trailed down my body. My chest moved up and down rapidly as he kissed my neck. I arched my back and he groaned, sucking onto my skin. I breathed at a fast pace in his ear and moaned my appreciation.

"Fuck, don't stop!" I moaned, clutching on to his hair.

"You should know I'm not doing this with you know," Edward said in-between kisses. "My back still hurts and I need to be able to bang you really hard."

I groaned loudly and grinded my hips into him. He responded lightly, but it told me that he wasn't going to 'bang me really hard' like I hoped.

"Fuck, you do things to me," I sighed into his ear.

"I should fucking think so," He chuckled in mine.

He pulled back I and immediatly missed his warmth and presence. He lay down beside me again, stroking my hair.

"You don't have work in the morning, do you, baby?" Edward asked.

"I can take the day off? Alice won't mind," I replied. I worked in a small boutique that belonged to Alice. Although it was small, it was very successful and made a lot of money. She sold clothes, jewellery, shoes and if she really liked my photography, she'd put it up for sale.

"Good," Edward smiled, continuing to stroke my hair.

I soon fell asleep to Edward brushing through my hair. I slept incredibly peacefully. I didn't wake up once. I felt safe in Edward's arms...he made me feel like he would protect me...no matter what happened. And I couldn't believe that he hadn't pushed me about my relationship issues with my Mom. He had accepted my messed up family even though he came from a rich and family loving background...that was all I ever hoped...He was perfect for me in every way...I was in love with Edward Cullen.

I was woken to hear loud thumping and the doorbell ringing. I knew where I was in an instant...as I felt Edward's grip around my waist.

I could feel Edward stirring beside me as he groaned, stretched and rolled over to the edge of the bed. I noticed the bruising on his back was much worse than it was last night and he clutched at it as he hobbled out the room to the loud thuds on the door. I heard the door open.

"Is Bella here?" A loud, booming, familiar voice demanded.

Uh oh.

"Yes, she's-"

"What the fuck man? You fucking _slept_ with her? Dude, you sick bastard! You hardly know her! I-" Emmett started yelling.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Emmett!" I heard Rosalie snap. "You fucking slept with me! You have been for the past few days!"

"I did not need to know that," I groaned, groggily walking out into the living room.

"So is it true?" Emmett demanded at me.

"Is what true?" I mumbled, wincing at his loud voice.

"You slept with Edward? How could you do that, Bells? I-"

"Oh my god, we're back to square one!" I shouted. "It's none of your business if I slept with Edward!"

"So you did-" Emmett snapped.

"Emmett, honey; if I had sex with Edward last night...I don't think I'd be wearing this," I gestured at the dress I had wore yesterday to the club and my smudged makeup around my eyes.

Emmett looked down at me.

"Oh," Emmett mumbled, as a blush crept onto his face.

"Yes, 'oh'," I snapped. "Now get the fuck out!"

"Edward! You didn't even think to lend her a shirt?" Rosalie gasped at Edward's manners.

Emmett bowed his head and walked out the door.

"Sorry, Rose," I said. "You can stay if you want."

"Nah, someone has to cheer up that overprotective pussy!" Rosalie giggled as she followed him out the door.

I blushed, shutting the door and breathing deeply.

"At least you don't get overprotective anymore, Edward," I grinned as I turned around and gasped.

He was much closer than I thought he was. He had on a cocky grin and his eyebrows were raised in a questioning way.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan?" Edward spoke sexily. "I wasn't under the impression this was your apartment. How dare you send away our guests without my permission? Did you not think I had a say in this?"

"I...I, uh..." I stuttered as I watched him approach me.

"A punishment is required," Edward said.

"Punishment?" I gulped, as my eyes darted towards his bedroom.

"Yes, a punishment," Edward grinned as he stood in front of me. "TICKLE FIGHT!" He charged towards me and I quickly ducked under his arm and giggled as I ran round the living room in a crazy circle. I shrieked as he cornered me.

"Shouldn't you be resting your back?" I giggled as he crept closer.

"Fuck that," Edward smirked as he lunged and grabbed me, lifting me in his arms and then body slammed me onto the couch. I gasped as he crawled on to me and began tickling me. I shrieked, twisting this way and that in desperate attempt to get away from the tickles. I kicked him by accident in his chest and he growled and tickled my ribs and toes and under my chin even harder.

"I surrender!" I screamed. "Stop! STOP...FUCK...STOP...Edward!"

He smirked and continued tickling me. I was laughing my head off and tears were streaming down my face as my tummy ached from laughing so much.

"Edward...please," I pleaded with new urgency. "My dress..."

He looked down at my dress as it slowly crept up around my waist revealing my underwear. He blushed, pulled it down and gave me a big raspberry on my arm and then swaggered towards the kitchen.

"Time for breakfast," Edward winked at me over my shoulder. My tummy rumbled and he chuckled.

"Edward, can I use your shower?" I called as I pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"Sure, babe," Edward replied. "There should be spare towels under the sink and the shampoo is on the rack. You can use my ensuite."

"Thanks."

I made my way back into Edward's bathroom and quickly pulled my dress off. It was quite tight on me and was uncomfortable to wear, and felt dirty from all the grime at the club. I shuddered as the cold air hit me. I climbed into the shower and gaped at all the different shower caps and nobs. I pressed a button and shrieked as cold water splashed from three of the caps. I quickly pressed another button that shot even colder water out at me from four more caps.

"You fucking piece of SHIT!" I screamed as I desperately began turning different nobs in desperate attempt to make the water warmer. I slipped on the wet floor and fell onto the floor with a big splat. I stood up, shivering, grabbed a towel from the sink and poked my head around the door.

"Edward?" I called...no response. "EDWARD!" Still no fucking response. "YOUR FUCKING SHOWER IS LIKE FUCKING ICE! HELP!"

Edward strode in to his bedroom and shook his head at me.

"You could have said earlier you were having some difficulty," Edward chuckled.

"I FUCKING DID!" I screamed clutching at the towel as Edward squeezed past me. He looked down and cleared his throat as he quickly made his way to the shower. I looked down. Through the thin fabric of the towel, my nipples were erect from the cold water and air. I blushed, pulled my arms around my top half and watched sheepishly as he started turning the nobs in different directions. He put his arm under the water and smiled at me.

"Fixed it," Edward smirked and then the smirk vanished as he slipped on the floor and fell on top of me as he lost his balance. Thankfully he held me tightly around my back so I didn't hurt it.

He looked up at me from where his chin was resting on my chest...not good for a couple who had never seen each other naked before.

"Shit," he blushed and quickly stood up and pulled me up with him as I gripped at my towel that was threatening to fall down. "Sorry, hmm...I...breakfast...yes." Edward stuttered helplessly as he staggered out the bathroom.

On normal terms I would have been offended that a man was frightened to see me naked or collapse on top of me, but with Edward I knew he was just embarrassed he had fallen onto me and didn't mean to offend me, so I found it highly amusing.

"Thank you," I called out after him as I clutched at my tummy from giggling too much.

"Uh...your...your welcome," I heard Edward stutter as he made his way out.

I snorted and shook the towel off me and stepped into the shower. I moaned out at the warmth from the shower as I soaked the shampoo into my hair and moaned at the pleasure as I scrubbed off the grime.

After I was finished, I grabbed a towel and dried myself off. I wasn't sure what I was to do next. Should I just go out and wear a towel? That didn't seem practical, did it? I picked up my dress, slid on my panties and walked into Edward's bedroom. I nearly stood on the long, white shirt that Edward had obviously folded up for me to wear by the door. I smiled. I dropped my dress in the corner of the room and buttoned up the long, white shirt. It hung so it was a couple of centimetres below my bum. The sleeves were huge so I rolled them up. I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned at my black pants showing through the fabric. I pulled my hair to one side and opened the bedroom door.

The smell that hit me was orgasmic. I couldn't remember the last time I had had a big, english breakfast. Bacon...mmm...

I heard Edward on the phone with someone as I made my way through the apartment to the living room. Edward was facing the doorway as he leaned against the cabinet and watched me enter. I smirked as he noticed my pants and he shook his head but smiled. I walked up to him, stood on my tip toes and trailed my hand down his bare chest and then peeked in the saucepan at the sizzling bacon. I had never been much of a cook, and never did it at home, so I was happy to learn that Edward was very capable at cooking.

"Mmm..." I moaned and grinned at the bacon.

Edward cleared his throat. "Yeah...okay...yeah, listen I gotta go, Dad...me too...thanks for understanding...yep...see you soon then...bye," Edward ended the call and set the phone on the counter.

"Were you trying to get me all flustered while I was talking to my, Dad, Isabella?" Edward joked. "Stop moaning!"

I blushed and kissed him, deeply and passionately and stuck my tongue down his throat. Edward sighed into my mouth and I smiled and pulled away.

I opened the fridge and grabbed ice from it and wrapped it in a cloth and sat on the counter. I motioned for Edward to stand between my legs and I traced some ice down his back. He shivered but stayed where he was. He pulled away when he went to rescue the bacon and sausages.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's nipples get erect when their cold," I laughed.

Edward mumbled something.

"Pardon?"

"I said that's not the only thing that gets erect when I'm around you," Edward muttered.

I coughed and burst out laughing as I fell on the floor and rolled around as Edward ignored me and started serving breakfast. I could tell he was humiliated by what he admitted and was trying to cool his cheeks down.

"Oh, Edward..." I gasped. "You make me laugh!"

He rolled his eyes and continued loading up our breakfast plates. I stood up to admire the crisp bacon. I followed Edward as he led me to the breakfast bar on the other side of the room and hopped on the nearest stool.

Edward set the plates down and then ran to get our knives, forks, tea for me and coffee for Edward and ketchup.

I squirted the ketchup all over my bacon and sausages and quickly took a bite.

"Fuck me," I groaned. "You can cook!"

Edward smirked proudly and took a bite of his food. "I get it from my Mom."

"Is your mom a good cook?" I asked.

"No," Edward laughed. "She's a fucking AMAZING cook! You'll see for yourself on Sunday."

I gulped. "Are you sure you're ready for me to meet you parents? I mean, we've only be dating for less than a week."

"Yes, but on Sunday, we'll have been dating for a week and a _bit_!" Edward smirked sarcastically.

"I fucking love your smirk," I sighed, staring at his mouth.

Edward chuckled and grabbed me by the back of my head and pulled me to him as he kissed me ferociously. I smiled into his mouth and wound my hands into his hair and leaned on to him as his tongue licked my lips. I pulled back.

"God, you're amazing!" I giggled.

"Yeah? Well you're fucking adorable!" Edward laughed and spooned some of his bacon up and fed it to me. My lips clamped round his spoon and I looked up at him through my lashes and smirked and let go. He gulped.

We continued to feed each other during breakfast, until I was full to the brim of Edward's wonderful food. He made food taste lush! I would seriously make him cook for me every day of the year if I had my way...maybe one day he would? Woah...Bella! I thought as ideas whirled round my head as I imagined us staying together forever...

Once I was finished eating, I frowned as I realised that I ought to be heading home soon. I had already rang Alice and told her I was going to have a day off, but I didn't want to totally abandon her all day long though. I decided I would take her some lunch and do whatever she needed help with at the shop. I realised that I would have to get changed obviously and grab my things from the flat, but that meant being apart from Edward. He realised this to.

"So I guess I better be dropping home soon, huh?"Edward sighed as he piled the dishes into the dish washer.

I nodded. "Yeah, if you wouldn't mind. Are you doing anything today?"

"Well I think I should do some resting," Edward laughed.

"Sounds like hard work," I giggled.

"Yep," Edward smirked. "I hate not doing anything. It's boring."

"Well, I could come round later and we could have dinner or something?" I asked.

"I'd love that," Edward smiled. "I'd rather order though...I can't be assed to cook."

"What happened to 'I hate not doing anything', Mr Lazy Bum," I smirked.

He grinned and kissed me softly. "Do you want me to drive you home then?"

"If your back feels better than yes," I sighed, as I cuddled him.

I couldn't be bothered to slip my dress on again, so I just wore Edward's shirt and carried my shoes, dress and bag as we headed out to the car. I noticed that Edward had pulled on some grey sweats and a plain white t-shirt. It made him look even sexier.

We both smiled at Frank as we made our way out to the street. He laughed at my choice of outfit.

Edward zoomed away as he followed the New York traffic. He had been to my flat before, so I didn't bother with saying any directions. He pulled up in the flats parking lot.

"Thanks for the night, Edward," I grinned. "I had a great time."

"Me too," Edward laughed. "I'll see you later then? Around six?"

"See you then," I smiled as I leaned in and hugged his face to mine and kissed him. His hands roamed down my body as I shivered, and yanked open the door. I pulled away, gave him one last peck and jumped out the car.

"You're such a tease!" Edward groaned.

I stuck my tongue out at him and skipped towards the door leading into the flat. As I let myself in, I turned around and waved as Edward pulled out of the parking lot and sped away.

I made my way upstairs and called out to see if anyone was in. Alice was at work and Emmett and Jasper must be out at the gym or Emmett might still be with Rosalie. I walked into my room, and smiled to myself as I took of Edward's shirt. No way was I going to give this back to him. The shirt smelt too good. I grabbed my jeans, a t-shirt and pulled on my sweater. I pulled on my boots, secured my hair in a pony tail and walked out of my room, grabbing my bag. I was just about to leave the apartment when I grabbed my camera from the living room and delicately shoved it in.

On my way to the shop a couple of blocks away, I took some photos of the buildings towering over my head and a bird perched on the traffic lights. I walked straight into the shop and then quickly out again as I noticed Jasper and Alice behind the tills canoodling. Alice looked up and smirked at me through the windows. I pretended to be looking through my camera but put it away again as Jasper exited the shop and tried to smooth the creases in his shirt and zip up his jeans. He looked round at me, smirking.

"Oh, can I see them?" Jasper chuckled as he noticed my camera.

"See what?" I asked.

"The photos," Jasper replied impatiently.

"Of...?"

"Oh, I thought you were looking through pictures of me and Alice having a bit of foreplay just now," Jasper smirked as he rubbed his crotch.

"You are a sick perv," I blushed, looking away. "You should know that."

"Oh, I do Bells," He winked and walked down the street, whistling like everything was normal. I laughed and headed into the shop and raised my eyebrows at Alice as she buttoned up her shirt.

"I thought you were with Edward," Alice defended herself as I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes, I was, but I thought you might need some help...I had no idea you were doing something very unprofessional behind the counter!" I giggled.

She snorted. "You're just jealous!"

I blushed and she laughed.

"Do you seriously need any help?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind. Can you hang up all those dresses over there please?" Alice said, nodding towards the right wall.

"Sure," I smiled. I grabbed the dresses and began to hang them all in size order.

"Good night then?" Eh?" She smirked at me and I coughed and blushed a bright red.

"Yes," I squeaked.

"I fucking knew it!" Alice squealed as she raced towards me. "How was it? More importantly, how was he? Did he make you see fireworks? Was he rough? How hard-"

"Alice!" I blushed. "We didn't...well...you know..."

"Huh? But you just said..." Alice trailed off, disappointedly.

"I didn't say anything! We fell asleep on the bed..."Alice's face fell. "But...we did make out a bit!"

Alice glared at me, shrugged and turned away.

"Damn. Me and Jasper thought you'd get _layed!_" She laughed.

"Sorry?" I mumbled.

"You better be," Alice groaned. "I've just lost $20 to Jasper!"

"You made bets!" I shrieked.

"Yes," She yawned. "How is Edward, by the way? He took a bit of a tumble yesterday, huh?"

I smirked. "He's better. I'm going round later to do more nursing."

"That's my girl!" Alice winked. "He did treat you well when you got home though? He didn't upset you? Or hurt you?"

"No! He was a lovely gentleman, positively lovely. And he was very charming. Infact-"

"Bella," Alice growled. I tended to talk nonsense when I was hiding something.

"_He_ didn't upset me..."I sighed. "His choice of art did though."

"_No?_" Alice gasped, wide eyed. I nodded. "Oh, Bells, you poor thing. Did you tell him?"

"Yes," I sighed. "He was comforting about it and we talked about it for a while and he seemed genuinely concerned."

"Good," Alice growled.

"Good?"

"Yes, good. He seems 'positively lovely' if he comforted you. What a 'lovely gentleman'. 'So Charming' and-"

I gave her the finger and she grinned but gave me a hug.

"I'm so happy for you," She murmured.

"Why?"

"I'm serious when I say that Edward seems really lovely. He seems so polite and you two get on so well! I'm really happy that you've found someone-"

"Alice, don't go there. I mean, I'd love to think of Edward like you and Jasper think of each other, but I've basically only known him for two weeks! I can't see us going there that quickly!"

"Well...you never know!" Alice smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Thanks, Alice," I grinned and continued hanging up the dresses.

"Hey, why don't I do that, and you go home? You look shattered!" She laughed.

"Sure? Thanks, Al. My head is killing me! I drank way to much last night!" I groaned.

She nodded and waved me goodbye as I walked down the street. I headed in the opposite way to the apartment, hoping I could head to the bookstore and buy some books. I loved books ever since I was a little girl. I loved to escape to a whole new world and forget about the current one. Romance novels were my favourite by far...I always had such high standards of my Prince Charming...maybe that was why I was so happy with Edward...because he was mine?

Fuck...I know this was going fast...but I truly did feel happy with him. He made me feel sexy, beautiful and confident. I really hoped that this would relationship would work out...I loved hanging out with Edward...He made me feel special and warm inside.

The days slowly past by filled with me visiting Edward every day apart from Friday when he was feeling better and had to attend an important meeting with Carlisle. I had dinner every day with him other than Friday, and even stayed round again on Wednesday when his back was giving him hell. After all, I did owe it to him – after all I was the one that hurt him.

As much as I was enjoying every second I spent with Edward, meeting Edward's parents on Sunday was really making me nervous. I confronted Edward about it on Saturday, but he told me to relax and it would all be fine. He said even if his parents disapproved of me, it wouldn't stop him from dating me. This was supposed to comfort me, but 5 minutes later the nerves returned.

On Sunday morning Alice shushed me as I cried onto her shoulder asking her if she could ring Edward up and cancel. She refused and instead forced me into her dark blue dress with a bow under the bust line that hugged my figure. It was short sleeved and flowed to the middle of my thighs so it wasn't too short enough for Edward's Mother to frown upon, but was also something that Edward would find teasing. I pulled on my grey cardigan that I wore to the triple date and brown flats. Alice did some light makeup on me – only a few flicks of mascara, a bit of powder, lip gloss and blush that highlighted my cheekbones. She crimped my hair so it flowed down my back in elegant waves and left it at that.

Alice was right. Dressing up a bit smarter than usual did help me calm my nerves a bit, but not much.

Emmett was just as bad as me, if not worse. He looked slightly green as there was nock to the door, but shuffled to it anyway and opened it and pulled Rose into him. Edward walked in shyly and his eyes lit up as he met mine. They travelled lower, taking in my outfit and he grinned and loped towards me.

"You look gorgeous," Edward whispered into my ear. "They're gonna love you."

I grimaced but felt a bit happier knowing Edward approved. He wore light wash jeans, a white shirt and tennis shoes. He looked much more casual than I looked.

We said are goodbyes to Alice and Jasper and walked down to the parking lot. I searched for Edward's black convertable, but couldn't find it. Him and Rose towed us over to a shiny, silver Volvo. I looked at Edward.

"We wouldn't have all fit in my car so this is my other one," Edward smiled and I blinked. How many cars did this guy have?

"Two," Edward said.

"Huh?" I said, dazed.

"I have two cars...?" Edward frowned.

Oops, I just spoke out loud.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked, stroking my face.

"Just nervous," I gulped.

"How many times do I need to tell you that my parents are going to love you until you realise I'm telling the truth?" Edward said. "You've met my Dad, and he loved you!"

I nodded and climbed in the front next to him and he sighed, shutting my door and walked round the back. Rosalie and Emmett filed in the back.

The whole ride there I didn't speak and neither did Emmett, making the car ride very uncomfortable and awkward. I looked out the whole window the whole time, letting my mind wonder as we drove past less houses and more greenery.

I didn't know how to explain to Edward why I was so nervous. This was the guy that I was falling in love with. I felt that I had to impress his parents beyond measures. They had to love me. But what if they didn't? What would I do then? Edward was my car ride home, I couldn't just walk out, could I?

Another 15 minutes past and I noticed Edward taking a sharp left and veering off the main road down a thin winding road with towering trees above us. We drove another few minutes until there was a clearing in front of us with a huge white mansion taking up the entire space. I gasped as we drove over the pebbles, round the fountain and stopped at the entrance way. I craned my neck up to take in the towering three story mansion. I felt Rosalie and Emmett clamber out behind me and Edward was already at my door holding it open for me as I stumbled out. My mouth was open as I stared up at the huge double doors in front of us and the giant windows.

Edward wrapped his arm round my waist and looked down at me.

"Well...?" Edward said.

"Well what?" I replied, not taking my eyes of the mansion.

"What do you think?" Edward rolled his eyes.

I looked up at him. "It's...well..._wow!_" I tittered nervously.

Edward cracked up laughing and kissed my forehead and then slowly my lips. For a second I forgot where we until I heard the huge doors open and a young, beautiful woman came running out. She had caramel coloured hair that rested on her chest and had on an adorable lilac dress. I jumped away from Edward immediatly.

"Edward! Rose!" The woman cried and gave them both warm hugs and kisses on their foreheads. Emmett and I glanced at each other as the woman continued to tell Edward off for growing his hair so long and not cutting it off and gushing over Rosalie's new shoes until she came to her senses and looked round at Emmett and I.

"You must be Bella!" She cried, flinging her arms round me and giving me a loving, motherly hug. She pulled back from me, holding my cheeks. "Edward's told me so much about you, love! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Esme, Edward and Rosalie's Mother. Edward you didn't tell me how beautiful she was!" Esme scolded, smacking Edward's arm.

"Um, Mum, trust me – I did. It would be an insult otherwise," Edward chuckled, grinning at me. I blushed and Esme laughed and turned on Emmett hugging him as well and introducing herself.

I smiled shyly as Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

"I told you she'd love you," Edward mouthed cockily. I rolled my eyes, returning my eyes towards Esme and Emmett who were laughing at something Emmett had said. Esme seemed like such a lovely woman, who made me feel so welcome, that my nerves disappeared as she hugged me.

"I'm so glad you two could make it!" Esme gushed, grabbing mine and Emmett's hand as she towed us up the stairs and through the doors as Edward and Rose followed. "I've been looking forward to this all week!"

I gasped at the gorgeous pale, but classy interior with chosen red accessories brightening the room. The entrance hall had stairs leading upstairs, a beautiful chandelier and doors leading off to other parts of the houses. Esme beckoned us into a room looking like a lounge or entertaining room. There was an open planned kitchen at the end where Carlisle stood pouring drinks. Esme patted a chair and told us all to sit down round her.

"Sorry, I'm not usually so loud and annoying-" Edward coughed. "-But it's so exciting to meet you!"

"Thank you for inviting us into your home!" Emmett grinned, pulling Rose across on to his lap as she snuggled up to him.

"Yes, thank you. Your home is beautiful, Mrs Cullen," I smiled shyly at her. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me between his legs. His arms stayed wrapped around me in my lap and I held onto them for comfort and courage. He let his head dip onto my shoulder and I felt his warm breath tickling me ear. I blushed as Esme catches Edward kissing my neck softly and me biting my lip as I suppress a giggle. She leaned back and looks smug all of a sudden.

"No problem, dears!" Esme beamed. "Any time either of you are passing, please do come and visit!"

I smile at her and she returns it.

"Carlisle, where are those drinks?" She laughed, glancing round at her husband who was carrying a tray of wine towards us. Oh wait, you are all of age, aren't you?" Esme exclaimed, glancing at me. Yes, I still did look like a nineteen year old.

"I assure you she is," Carlisle laughed as Edward said at the same time "Most definitely!"

"Oh god," I groaned. Everyone burst out laughing, including me as I covered my face with my hands as Carlisle explained to Esme the first time he met me in the club.

Edward chuckled quietly in my ear and slowly pulled my hands away from my face.

"Don't hide your face like that again, gorgeous," Edward breathed as he looked at my lips. "Now, let's turn that frown upside down..." Edward whispered as he kissed me. My lips immediatly turned upwards and I laughed as he smirked.

"You're funny," I tell him.

"I know," He snorted.

He returns his attention to the conversation going on that Carlisle's holding with Rosalie and Emmett. Esme's looking at me again with a smile twitching at her mouth. She notices me staring and quickly looks away as a soft blush covers her cheeks.

_Okay...She seems so lovely and motherly and welcoming and everything, but I wish she'd quit looking at me like that. It makes me conscious that she's laughing at me or something. Like seriously why is she always smiling at me? I guess smiling is better than frowning, but..._I thought.

"So, Emmett, Bella, where are you originally from?" Carlisle asks as he sits beside Esme and grabs her hand.

"Well Bella and I group in Washington in a tiny, tiny town called Forks...I don't know if you've heard of it or not, but it's known for its rubbish rainy weather," Emmett laughs.

"Yes, our parents raised us there for a while, but...well...our Mother left us when I was eleven and Emmett thirteen. I don't think she could handle living in a boring town any longer, and...she just left..."I mumble, looking at Emmett so he could take over. Edward rubbed calming circles on my hand, trying to comfort me. When nobody was looking he wiped a tear that escaped from my eye. I glanced up quickly to see Esme frowning and quickly looking away again.

"Our Father stayed there with us. He was the Chief of Police, so he had his duties. But as soon as Bella turned eighteen, we both escaped and came here...We don't see or speak to _her_ anymore but visit and talk to our Father as much as we can because we feel guilty for leaving him all alone," Emmett frowned. "However, he keeps talking about this woman named Sue, so I think his inner romance is coming out."

Emmett chuckles nervously and Rosalie kisses him on the lips.

"Well, I'm so sorry to hear about your, Mother," Carlisle sympathises. "But it seems like the two of you have a very close relationship now because of it."

"Yes, Bella will always have a special place in my heart," Emmett grins goofily at me and I laugh and mouth 'I love you' to him which he returns. Everybody awes.

"Yeah, never get on the wrong side of Bella because Emmett will not be happy a man. Take it from my experience!" Edward laughs.

"Edward, what have you been doing!" Esme scolded.

"Nothing Emmett hasn't sorted out," Edward shrugs, glancing at Emmett.

"That's true, Mrs C," Emmett laughed. "Edward's not gonna step out of line whilst I'm here."

"Good," Esme giggled. "Least I know someone can control him!"

We all laugh.

"So have you always lived in this house, Mrs Cullen?" I ask politely.

"Bella, dear, please call me Esme! Well, yes, we have. We've always lived on the outskirts of New York as I am a little worried about gangs and such," Esme said, raising her voice higher as Rosalie laughs, "but of course Carlisle started to work in the city, so we had to find somewhere I felt safe. We actually designed and made this whole house to our needs a few years back. It's still rather far from the city centre, but it's home now."

"Wow, you designed this? That's incredible!" I gush. Esme continues telling me the stages of planning and building the mansion and the troubles they had and the doubts she had of ever finishing it, but it certainly has payed off.

"If you excuse me, I'm just going to check on the food," Esme stands up and heads towards the kitchen.

"Here, let me help Mrs C," Emmett say, jumping up with Rose as they walk towards the kitchen.

"Mmm, this wine is delicious, Carlisle," I gulp down another sip.

"It's actually from France. My brother has a vineyard there," Carlisle smiles.

"Really? Wow, that's amazing!" Carlisle and I start talking about different wines and his brother in France and soon enough Edward gets bored and nips to the toilet then checks in on dinner.

_This is going rather well,_ I think.

**A/N Yeah, I think I got a few tenses mixed around here, but I hope you can get past that. I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please review and let me know how I am doing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for all your reviews! It was lovely to hear from you all. I hope you continue reading this story! I decided to change point of views for part of this chapter, so you can hear the conversation Esme and Edward have and understand how Edward feels about Bella.**

**I live in England so it was hard to say Mom instead of Mum so I'm sorry if I slip up at some points in this story. You know what I mean!**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

I knew Bella was really worried about visiting my parents, so I tried to reassure her as best as I could. I know this still didn't help her, which concerned and frustrated me a great deal. My parents were the nicest people I have ever met, and I knew that they would love Bella just because of the reason that I bought them to meet them.

For years now, I haven't dated girls or even brought them home to my parent's house. Sure, I had the occasional shag with someone, usually from the club, but I had stopped that last year. I hadn't been physical with anyone since last year. I just got fed up with them all. My expectations were too high, and when I fucked a girl, it was just a fuck. It was nothing more. I'd never bring a girl back to my apartment also; instead I'd just fuck them in Dad's office if he wasn't there and if not behind the club in the alleyway. It didn't mean anything though...and I wanted it too.

Mom and Dad were concerned that I hadn't had a proper relationship in years, especially Mom. I knew she was wondering whether it was because of the way she had raised me. She wanted what was best for me. She never brought it up in conversation, but she always seemed to be squinting at me, wondering if I was hiding something.

"Edward, you're a handsome lad...where are all the girls?" Esme once said to me. She knew that what she had said pissed me off as I stormed out, so she never spoke to me about it again, but I often caught her talking to Carlisle in hushed tones when she thought I wasn't looking or listening.

It made me sad that my Mom was so concerned and upset for my well being. But I had started to give up hope of wondering whether the right girl would come along soon.

And then I met Bella, and she just stuck out from the crowd. She was funny, beautiful, kind and clever...everything I could ever wish for. It was love at first site for me...so yes, I am officially in love with her. I don't just love her, but I am _in_ love with her. She is the most perfect human being I have ever met in my life. I can't ever lose her. She's taught me things. She's taught me how not to be a dick, how to respect others and how to love. She's fucking perfect.

It was a huge deal for me to bring a girl home to meet Esme, and I knew that. But I knew Esme would love Bella just because of the fact that she meant enough to me that I would introduce them.

So as I sat there, listening to Bella making conversation with my parents about various things, with such enthusiasm, it just made me so sure that she was the one for me. My parents loved her, probably just as much as I did. I felt so calm after that.

Esme especially approved of her. She and Bella were practically leaning forwards in their seats as they spoke to each other with rapid hand gestures. I stood up and went to piss whilst Carlisle and Bella chatted about wines and vineyards and shit that didn't interest me.

I sat on the toilet seat after I peed and just thought amazing things about Bella. I had never met a girl so perfect for me. I had never given much thought for soul mates before, but right then I knew that Bella was mine.

I exited the toilet, and headed into the kitchen to see if Esme needed any help. She was teaching Emmett and Rosalie how to make the gravy; they were laughing as they did it as Emmett kept sticking his hand into the gravy and licking it.

"This is some good shit, Mrs C!" Emmett moaned. "Pardon my French."

Esme laughed warmly and rolled her eyes.

It warmed my heart to see Esme so happy with mine and Rosalie's partners.

Esme turned around. "Oh, Edward, dear, would you help me cut the vegetables?"

"Sure, Mom," I smiled. She shoved me over to the breakfast bar, where we stood opposite Bella and Carlisle who were in deep discussion. I watched her, smiling as she caught my eye and blushed.

"She's lovely, Edward," Esme whispered as she returned her attention to Carlisle. "I'm so glad you found her."

I grinned. "I'm just happy she seems to like me!"

"Why would she not?" Esme frowned as she started to grate the carrots and passed them to me to cut.

"Well, I'm not exactly the nicest guy," I sighed.

"Nonsense!" Esme said. "So you're offending my parenting skills now, huh?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," I snorted, watching Bella laugh at something Carlisle said. "She just...seems to...good for me."

"Don't say that," Esme scolded rubbing my arm and looking up at me. "You're both lucky to find each other. You fit each other like a jigsaw puzzle...she completes you."

We were quiet for a minute, only focusing on chopping and grating, as I thought about what she said.

"Mom?" I asked slowly.

"Yes?"

"How did you know Dad was 'the one' for you?" I asked.

I looked down as she burst into tears and hugged me.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" She cried, grinning.

I looked over at Bella. "Yeah...yeah, I am," I smiled at the first time I admitted it out loud. I quickly turned around to see Emmett raising his eyebrows at me, obviously hearing what we were talking about. He nodded at me. I nodded back. And just like that, I had his blessing to tell Bella how I feel.

"I'm so happy for you, Edward," Esme smiled as I returned my attention to her when she sniffed whilst grating the carrots.

"But, don't you feel...I dunno...it's a bit fast, isn't it?" I frowned.

"Well I fell in love with your Dad as soon as we locked eyes across the room. Then he asked me to dance, and it was confirmation," Esme sighed, her eyes far away, and she started giggling. "I can tell by the way you look at her and she looks at you, that love is blossoming from the both of you."

"Really?" I ask, looking hopefully down at her.

"Really, really," she laughs looking up at me.

I smirk to myself.

"Hey Mom, what shall we do now?" Rosalie calls across the room.

Esme smiles at me, and then walks over to Rose to help her.

I continue chopping the vegetables with a huge grin on my face. I'm in my own world when I feel a pair of small arms wrap around my waist.

"Boo!" Bella laughs as she hugs me, and then comes round to my side. "Want any help with those?"

"Sure," I smile. "The knives are in the drawer over there."

When she's back and looking slightly worked up, I stop chopping and pull her into me.

"What's wrong?" I frown.

"Nothing," Bella mumbles as she looks down at her feet.

"Bella," I say, holding her cheeks.

"Well...okay...your Mom keeps...well...looking at me weird," She whispers. I look over my head and frown as Esme blushes and starts stirring the gravy, looking down.

"Relax, babe," I sigh. "It's nothing."

She looks doubtful, but kisses me on the lips and leans her head against mine.

"You're probably right," She laughs.

"I'm always right, Bella," I smirk down at her and kiss her again.

She pulls away too soon and blushes when she notices we had an audience of four people.

All six of us continue to prepare dinner, but are ushered back into the lounge when Esme and Carlisle say they can handle the rest.

"Dinner will be served in half an hour," Esme announces.

**BPOV**

Edward pulls me onto his lap and I snuggle up to him. Rosalie and Emmett leave the room because Rosalie wants to show Emmett the garage.

"Your family are lovely," I murmur as I lean my head on his chest and fiddle with the collar on his shirt.

Edward shrugs beneath me.

"A lot less damaged and confusing than mine," I scoff gently.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Edward frowns.

"What do you mean?" I frown.

"I think I told you last week, but Rosalie and I are adopted. Technically, none of us are blood relatives, but...it feels it," Edward breaths. "I was adopted when I was five when my real parents died in a car crash when I was two. I was sent to an orphanage as they couldn't find any living relatives that wanted to take me in..."

"Oh, Edward...I'm sorry," I kiss him.

"Nah, I'm glad of that," Edward smiles down at me. "Otherwise I would not have lived the life I would have. I mean, I wouldn't have met Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie...and you."

"I suppose," I laugh. "Do you remember your real parents?"

"No...Esme's shown me a few photos, but...I can't really say I remember them," Edward shrugs.

"Oh," I frown. "What about Rosalie? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to or can't, but...whatever!"

"No, it's okay," Edward says. "Rosalie and I are open about our adoption. We don't see the point in hiding it.

"Compared to her, I had it easy. She was abused by her Father and Uncle, up until she was eight when social services got involved. Her Mother died when giving birth to her and her Father blamed it on her, and he made that known. When I was eleven, Esme and Carlisle adopted her. As soon as she lived with us, she called Esme and Carlisle Mom and Dad. It was like she forgot her life before. It was crazy. It took me months, maybe even years to call Esme and Carlisle Mom and Dad, even when I was only five and I thought they were.

"She told me later that she wanted to block out her previous life and she was so desperate for a nice Mom and Dad, that when she met Esme and Carlisle they _became_ her parents or something like that," Edward closed his eyes and I rubbed soothing circles on his hands.

"That must have been awful for her...I can't imagine..." I trailed off, disgusted with the bastards that had hurt her. "What happened to the bast- I mean what happened to her Father and Uncle?"

"Arrested," Edward said. "Social Services took care of that. I think they are still in prison..."

A throat clears at the doorway behind us.

"Talking about my life, Edward?" Rosalie raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah...um...no...yes...I'm sorry, Rose," I stutter. "It was my fault...I-"

"Don't worry, Bells," Rose laughs as she and Emmett settle on the other couch. "I was joking. I don't give a shit about those sick bastards anymore."

I nod, blush and hide in Edward's neck.

"Hey, kids," Carlisle says at the doorway. "Lunch is ready, just head on into the dining room." He disappears again.

I pull Edward up, clutch his hand and he shows me to the dining room.

"Fuck me," I gasp slowly as I take in this long room. The walls are painted a vibrant red with three black chandeliers dangling high over the long table that must seat 20 odd people.

"My parents like to throw parties..." Edward rolls his eyes as I nearly dribble as I take in the gorgeous photographs on each side of the room. I pull Edward over to the nearest one and take it in. It's a beautiful scenic photo of Paris.

"Look at this, Edward," I squeal. "See here...yeah...look at this strong line here and how it reflects the light. Black and white photography really does enhance it, huh?"

I skip to the next one and gape at the London Eye. I've always wanted to go to London just to see the London Eye.

"Oh wow, look how clear that is! Look, Edward!" I grin. "You can see right through that pod and see those people in it! Wow...London looks _amazing_!"

"You've never been before?" I shake my head. "I'll take you there one day."

"Okay!" I laugh. I make my way round the room and point out different things in each photo as Edward nods and pretends to look amazed for my benefit. There's a picture of Venice, ("We'll also go there one day" Edward says when I say I've always wanted to go there.)Rome, Madrid, Belguim and Berlin.

I quickly glance around the room and notice Emmett, Rosalie and Edward smirking together at my enthusiasm. I stick my tongue out at them.

"Oh, Bella, are you looking at our honeymoon pictures?" Esme grins as she carries plates and food in with Carlisle trailing behind her. Once she's set the food down, she grabs onto my hand and tows me over to a seat where we sit opposite each other as she gushes over the pictures. She tells me they travelled all over Europe where they've always wanted to go but had never been before. Then she tells me she bought them in cute little side streets as they have the most artistic galleries with paintings and photographs at reasonable prices.

"Oh, Bella, do you take photos?" Esme asks as everyone starts to eat and make their own conversations.

It's only when we finish our conversation with Esme gaping as I tell her I take photos and promise to show her some, that I pay attention to Edward, next to me. He makes me jump and nearly spill potatoes on me when he grabs my knee under the table. He leans in.

"How come you're going to show your photographs to Esme and not me?" Edward pouts.

"Well...if you're good I might show you sometime," I gulp.

He grins his gorgeous crooked smile at me. I nearly die. He kisses my nose then pulls back quickly.

"Okay!" Edward exclaims and shovels more food into his mouth.

"Hey, you tricked me," I hit his arm. "No fair!"

Edward scoffs and starts to make conversation with Carlisle who sits on my other side at the head of the table. Emmett's opposite Edward and is in deep conversation with Rosalie who sits on his left and Esme is opposite me...and smiling at me..._again. _She quickly looks away again and joins in discussion with Emmett and Rosalie. I frown.

The food is delicious. Edward was telling the truth when he said his Mom was an amazing cook. She was fucking fantastic!

Edward's hand continued to stay on my knee, which made me shiver and feel a bit hot when he started to move it higher. I grabbed hold of his hand before it reached too high and slapped it on his thigh to see how he liked it, only I sort of missed and aimed a little higher...and well...Edward's crotch was very firm that's all I'll say.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed when he felt contact.

I immediatly let my hand fall onto my own lap and quickly looked down, covering my face with my hair and blushed. Everyone looked round at Edward and then to me as I refused to look up.

"Um, sorry...stabbed my toe..."Edward choked and glared at me.

Conversation started to continue but I was too embarrassed to say anything else for the rest of lunch. Edward struggled to act normal after that and didn't touch my leg again.

At the end of the meal I glanced up at Esme as she caught my eye and gave me a knowing smirk which made me blush even more. She stood up and started to carry dishes and plates through to the kitchen.

"Here, let me," I spluttered as I stood up, grabbed some plates and ran after her, not glancing at Edward as he tried to put his arm out to stop me. I was determined to find out why Esme kept looking at me.

"Oh, Bella, dear," Esme blushed when she noticed me following her.

"Would you like any help washing up, Esme?" I asked.

"Well I was just going to put it all in the dish washer, but if you insist," she smiles and dumps the plates she's holding into the sink and I do the same.

"Why don't I wash, and you dry?" I say.

She nods and smiles at me.

We quickly get a pattern going and I'm just about to ask her why she keeps looking at me when Rosalie arrived with even more plates and glancing between us.

"Here, Mom, I've got some more," She said, placing the dishes on the side. "Do you need any more help?"

"No, that's okay, love," Esme says and looks at me. "Bella and I can do this. You go and have some fun with Emmett, yes? Don't let the boys interrupt us though, okay?"

"Um...yeah, okay," Rose frowns at us then walks out.

I'm just about to get to the point when Esme beats me to it.

"I didn't mean to put you on edge, love," Esme bites her lip.

"Um...okay...but why do you keep looking at me all the time?" I frown.

"I'm sorry," Esme says shyly. "Edward hasn't brought any girls home in years, and I know he hasn't dated anyone properly in years as well...and I mean, well...looking like that...I just thought there would be someone for him...He point blank refused to speak to me about this and got annoyed whenever I asked if he was seeing anyone...I had my guesses though. I thought he was just shy...or even..."

"What?" I ask when she doesn't continue.

"Well I thought he might have been...gay..." Esme blushes.

"No!" I laugh in disbelief. "I assure you he's not!"

"Well I know that now," Esme laughs. "But he never spoke to me when I spoke to him about a girl, but when I said partner, he went ballistic on me! So...I just thought he was embarrassed if he was gay.

"And then Carlisle came home one day from work and mentioned trouble at the club including Edward, you and Emmett, not to mention Edward saving you from...that awful man," Esme says. "And just like that I knew there was a girl he was attracted to! Don't get me wrong, I would have been fine if he was gay, but I never really _believed _he was. Carlisle told me how Edward was so upset that he didn't get your number or anything and I thought he would never see you again. I thought that was it...he wouldn't ever find someone to be with...

"Then a week or so ago, Rosalie came round and told us you had visited the club again and that you and Edward had started to date, or something and I was delighted, but sad for Rose, as Emmett still hadn't rung her. Then after that you and Edward got even more serious and Rose and Emmett got together and I'm now a proud Mama bear," Esme laughed.

"But that still doesn't explain why you keep smiling at me?" I frown.

"I keep catching you and Edward interacting so sweetly when I look at you. It's seriously making me so happy to see the way you look at each other. It's so cute, and I'm so happy for the both of you," Esme cooed. "I'm sorry if I was making this uncomfortable for you! And I frowned when you were talking about your Mum because I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"Not at all," I laugh, pleased that it wasn't because of anything more serious and worrying like the fact that she didn't like me. "Thank you, Esme."

I wrapped my arms around her and she returned the hug as we started to cry in each other's arms.

"Do you love him, Bella?" Esme whispered in my ear.

I looked up at her in shock.

"Excuse me?" I gulp.

"Do you love Edward?"

I think about it...Yes, of course I do. He's the most amazing man I have ever met. He always makes me laugh, makes me enjoy my life a lot more and he's incredibly good looking and dead sexy. He's my Prince Charming and I'm his Princess. He's mine. He's my one and only. I know it's fast, but yes, I'm _in_ love with him.

"Of course," I grin. "But I'm also _in _love with him."

She beams and then bursts into tears again and I follow as we hug each other.

"I won't tell him unless you want me to," Esme blubs.

"Okay, thank you," I wail.

"I know it might seem scary right now, but you're perfect for each other and I can't wait until you both admit that. And if you ever need to talk about _anything,_ I'm here for you, love," Esme whispers.

"You're like the Mom I once had," I whisper back. "But ten times better. Thank you!"

"Bella!" Edward enters panicked as he looks at me and Esme blubbering like little kids. "Mom! Are you alright?"

Esme and I look at each other.

"Never better," We answer together which creeps out Edward.

"Right, well...I'll be out in the garden if you need me," Edward shifts uncomfortably and exits, muttering to himself.

Esme and I giggle and I attempt to start to wash up when she pulls my hands away.

"I'll do this," Esme smiles. "You go and spend time with Edward."

"Thank you, Esme," I say, and she understands the double meaning.

She grins and continues washing and drying as I exit.

"Oh, and Bella?" Esme asks before I'm out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to the family," she beams at me and I bite my lip, twitching my mouth into a shy smile.

I head back into the dining room, but no one else is in the room apart from Carlisle who's reading a newspaper and points me in the right direction.

The doors are open and I stumble out them, shielding my hands at the afternoon sunlight. But there's no mistaking Edward as he stands in the middle of the massive, green garden playing tug of war with a gorgeous golden retriever. I stand watching for a while as the dog pulls his hardest at the little rope, but Edward won't let go. All of a sudden he let's go and the dog goes tumbling backwards onto its back from the force. Edward laughs and tickles the dog's tummy as it rolls around on its back.

I'd never had a dog before, but seeing Edward and this dog react in the way they did made me really want one at that moment.

Edward looked up at me when the dog escaped from the tickles and raced towards me and whooshed past me. I giggled and turned back around and crouched down as the dog leapt on me and started to lick my face. I overbalanced and fell on my bum as the dog continued to lick all over me. I shrieked and tried to push it off, but I grew weak and continued to giggle as I squirmed beneath him.

"Edward!" I gasped. "Help! Hey...that tickles!"

"Jacob, come!" Edward commanded in a sexy voice. Jacob or whatever the dogs name was leapt over me and raced towards Edward and jumped up on two legs.

Edward laughed. "No, boy, sit...yes, good boy."

I slowly brushed off grass and mud from my outfit. Alice would kill me if I got this outfit dirty. I raised my head to see Edward walking over with Jacob trotting alongside him. When they reached me, I crouched down to be level with Jacob as I stroked him. I pulled back and he raised his front paw. I gasped and looked up at Edward as he smiled down at me.

"Edward, look! He wants to shake!" I grin like a 5 year old child.

I shake Jacob's hand and he barks.

"Hi Jacob," I grin at him. "I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you!"

I continue stroking him and when he looks more relaxed I kiss him twice on the nose and stand up.

"Wow, I never thought I'd say this...but I am so jealous of my dog!" Edward pouts.

"Aw, is somebody getting jealous?" I tease. "Does someone want a kiss?"

Edward pretends to bark and I roll my eyes.

"Come down here then," I say, grabbing the collar of his shirt to kiss him.

He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. I trail my hands up his chest, feeling the hard muscles of his chest before wrapping my arms round his shoulder. This kiss is slow and tender...and meaningful. Like everything I had just spoken to Esme about was entering this kiss. I sighed into his mouth and he bit my top lip. I traced my tongue round his lips before he let me entrance. I flopped into Edward as he held me there, on the lawn, in front of Edward's parent's house where they could look out at anytime and see us kissing here. And I didn't care. All I cared about was Edward in my arms.

I pulled back when I ran out of air. He kissed the tip of my nose and I giggled. Jacob let out a huge bark followed by a low whine and I looked down and he was still sitting where he was a minute ago with his head cocked to one side, looking at us.

"Now look what you've made me do," I slapped Edward's arm playfully. "Jacob's feeling jealous!"

He laughed rolling his eyes and looked down at Jacob.

"Sorry, boy, she's mine...and no...I don't feel like sharing," Edward smirked down at Jacob. Jacob barked and ran away into the house.

"Aw, that's the cutest thing," I giggled. "I didn't know you had a dog."

"Well, he's Carlisle's and Esme's really," Edward said, taking my hand and pulling me further into the garden. "Esme wanted protection because apparently 'the city centre isn't far away and yobs might break in'! Load of shit if you ask me! Speaking of Esme, what were you two crying for in the kitchen?"

I blushed as we sat on a garden swing together, with bright cushions and padding. It was very cute and romantic as I nestled into Edward's chest as we rocked back and forwards.

"Nothing," I bit my lip.

"Alright, if you don't want to tell me..." Edward tried to guilt trip me into telling him, but I ignored him and he sighed, giving up.

"I think you owe me after groping me in a private place in front of my parents!" Edward pretended to be serious but I saw him twitch his lips, suppressing a smile.

I groaned and laughed, leaning into him.

"I didn't mean to touch you there...I just meant to touch you on your _thigh_ to see if you liked it...but I kinda...misplaced the distance..." I blushed.

Edward smirked and leaned in towards me.

"Any time you want to put me in my place, you just go on ahead and feel me up. I'm okay with it...honest," he added.

I giggled.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed," Edward said quietly after a while.

I glanced up at him, frowning.

"It actually felt nice," Edward snorted cockily and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you not take anything seriously?" I laughed. "You're getting as bad as Emmett!"

We laughed together and the birds up above our heads in the trees scattered off nosily. I don't know how long we stayed out there, talking about things and giggling at random things like school kids, but it was quite dark when Esme came over to us.

"Hey lovebirds," she smirked. "Carlisle and I are having an early night, but you help yourself to any food if you're hungry. Emmett and Rosalie are staying round for the night...I don't know if you two wanted to?"

I blushed and looked up at Edward.

"Aw, come on, your room can be as far away as you like..."Esme trailed off. "The walls are sound proof!"

"Mom!" Edward cried, pulling a hand through his hair nervously.

"What?" Esme laughed. "Why are you so embarrassed? You guys are so young. You shouldn't be embarrassed or ashamed of your sex lives! I-"

"Mom!" Edward exclaimed even louder. She stared at him, confused. "Mom...we...well...we're not _there_ yet...intimately..." Edward blushed, refusing to look at me.

"Oh," Esme blushed beetroot. "Well that changes things...Um...well...I...I'll leave you two to decide...I...oh...Carlisle's calling me...yes...um...bye."

Once she was in the house, Edward groaned pulling away from me and leaned forwards, putting his head in his hands.

"God, I'm sorry about her," Edward groaned, embarrassed.

"Edward, it's fine," I laughed. "I think Esme assumed we were intimate like that because we haven't exactly been hiding our relationship today."

Edward nodded, agreeing.

"Well...do you want to?" Edward asked.

"Do I want to what?" I said.

"Stay the night?" Edward asked. "I mean...'I won't get into your pants if you don't get into mine'."

"Agreed," I laugh. "Yeah, shall we stay then? If that's okay? I mean I didn't pack a change of clothes or toothbrush or anything."  
>"I'm sure my Mom's got spares...knowing her," Edward chuckles. "Come on, let's go inside. I haven't given you the grand tour yet."<p>

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" I frown, as he pulls me towards the backdoor.

"In the afternoon. You?"

"Day off," I grin, happy we can spend longer together tomorrow.

Edward grabs some bread and a few other snacks in the kitchen and puts them in a basket. He then takes me round the house giving the grand tour. I was amazed to find out they had a basement as well with a cinema, gym and arcade games and a small ballroom ("My Mom loves throwing balls" Edward explained). Edward then showed me the second floor where Esme and Carlisle room was, spare bedrooms and Rosalie's room where a lot of noise was coming from. Edward grabbed my hand and quickly towed me up to the final level of the house away from Rose's room. There was one spare bedroom, a bathroom, an office and then Edward's room.

He shoved open the door and I gasped for what felt the hundredth time today. The whole back of the room was a huge window, showing trees, bushes, fields...and even a river, which all apparently belongs to Esme and Carlisle. The glass window reminded me of Edward's New York apartment. One side of the room is covered in books, CDs, DVDs and a huge entertainment system opposite Edward's King Size Bed. The whole room was pale and modern like his apartment.

"How often do you stay here?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Whenever I have business nearby, Christmas, Easter, on a few of my days off...that sort of thing, you know?" Edward shrugs, walking over to the bed and flopping on to it, kicking off his shoes and setting the basket of food on the centre of the bed.

"No," I breath, smiling.

He grins back. I follow him over to the bed and curl up on the bed.

As we eat, we talk even more, about more random things. Once we've finished eating, Edward puts the basket on the side table and rolls over onto me.

I'm pinned underneath him as he trails his nose down my jawbone, then down my neck until he's at my chest, where he kisses each bone he can feel...and I gasp as he kisses my cleavage, then traces his tongue as far as he can go. He looks up at me with dark, sexy eyes and I push him onto his back and straddle him, which makes him shift uncomfortably.

"Bella, I-"

"Shh," I whisper in his ear. "I know, I want to as well...but not here...not when your parents are downstairs...I'm sorry."

He nods, pushes me onto my side as he faces me and kisses me. I pull back.

"Another time," I promise.

He nods. "Okay."

He smiles, pulls his shirt off and walks over to a wardrobe on the same side as the door. I smile at his abs as he grabs sweatpants and a tee and boxers which he chucks at me. He heads over to another door which must be an ensuite and smiles at me as he shuts it.

I pull my dress, bra, panties, cardigan and pumps off and tug on his boxers and his shirt which I breath in deeply as I put it on. It smells delicious. It smells of Edward.

I settle down under the covers, waiting for Edward to change and brush his teeth before I brush mine, but as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out, dreaming of sexy, dark, green eyes.

**A/N I know this chapter talks more about feelings and emotions and what other people or whatever and less intimacy from Edward and Bella, but I felt this was important to include in a love story like this. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Their first lemon will be coming up in the next couple of chapters, so look out for that!**

**Let me know what you think! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I woke softly the next morning to the sounds of birds tweeting and whistling. It was a nice sound. It reminded me of being back home in Forks. A place so green and nature friendly always seemed to attract wildlife, and birds would always wake me up in the mornings from the perch in the trees.

I grumbled, rolling over, opening my eyes, expecting to see a gorgeous, sexy, green eyed man with beautiful bronze locks and...nothing. There was nobody else in bed. The sheets were ice cold, making it clear the man who should be in the bed had obviously left a while ago.

I sat up, looking around for a note of some sort explaining my boyfriend's whereabouts, but I couldn't spot one. I thought that was what men were supposed to do; leave a note to their girlfriends on the bedside table saying 'sorry honey, gone out for a jog' or 'Just nipped to the shop. Will be back soon, missing you already'. That's what they did in all the moves anyway. Edward was a romantic, so why did he leave me in a bed at his parents who I had only met 20 hours beforehand? Did he really expect me to casually stroll downstairs in his boxers and T-shirt and smile at Esme as she made me breakfast?

I grabbed my phone from the bag at the bottom of the bed and stared in disbelief as my phone blinked 'No new messages' at me.

Then there was a soft knock at the door. I grabbed the sheets around me, consciously and in the clearest voice I could manage, told the knocker to come in.

Esme smiled warmly at me as she pushed open the door laden with a tray of toast and orange juice.

"Oh, good," She grinned, setting the tray down on the bedside table. "You're up."

"Esme, you didn't have too," I blushed. "I was about to head on downstairs in a minute. What's going on? Where's Edward? He said he had the morning off."

"Something came up and he and Carlisle had to leave the house early this morning to the club. They have a huge stag night party later today and they have to organise the VIP section at last notice because the couple didn't officially book it last month," She explained, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, some people. How can you forget to book a stag night? Carlisle and Edward are going out of their wits. It normally takes them a while to arrange these kinds of events...especially as the couple want all sorts of decorations and they even wanted strippers! Well, Carlisle was a little taken back at that demand, let me tell you!"

"Oh," I frowned. "Esme, you didn't have to make me breakfast in bed though! I'm quite capable of making my own. You didn't have to go through all this bother."

"Nonsense, dear," Esme waved her hand. "You're a guest! And besides, Rosalie yelled at me when I went in to see her and your brother this morning. Don't think they slept a wink, last night!" Esme giggled suggestively as I groaned, and shook my head trying to clear the image from my head. "I figured you'd give me a better greeting than them, after all you and Edward...well..."

I blushed. "Well thank you for the breakfast, Esme. You shouldn't have gone through so much trouble."

"Honestly, Bella, it's fine!" She exclaimed. "Well, I'll leave you to have your breakfast then."

She smiled and then left the room, shutting the door behind her. How could I get so lucky? On top of Edward being the most amazing guy I've ever met, his Mom just happens to be an angel from heaven.

I eat my breakfast in silence, my eyes wandering round the room. There is a particular shelf in the book case that catches my eye with some of my favourite authors. I giggle as I notice that all the books, CDs and DVDs are all stored alphabetically; OCD freak.

Once I'm finished breakfast, I pull my bra on under my current T-shirt of Edward's and pull on some of his workout shorts over the boxers. I felt a tad embarrassed about walking down in Edward's boxers, so I raided his closet to find something more appropriate. What Edward didn't realise was I would not be returning his clothes and would store them safely at my house and worship them...Not like I could ever tell him that anyway, but...yeah.

I carried the tray down the stairs and gasped at how huge the mansion looked when it was lit up from the sunlight entering through the huge, double glazed windows. The hallways had so many doors I hadn't noticed yesterday. I shuffled my way, shyly into the kitchen where I spotted Esme humming away to herself as she cleaned the already gleaming surface of the breakfast bar. She grinned when she noticed me hovering in the door way and immediatly came rushing over as she grabbed the tray from me and returned it to its place in the cupboards and then started washing the plates.

"Esme, I can do that," I protested.

"Oh, Bella, honey, just sit down," She rolled her eyes. "I enjoy house work. It keeps me busy."

"If you insist," I mutter.

She grins and sticks her tongue out at me.

"So did Edward just leave...?" I mumble pathetically. "I mean...he didn't say goodbye..."

"Oh my gosh!" She cries hysterically. "How could I be so blooming forgetful? He said for me to tell you that Rosalie can drop you round later and he apologised profusely for leaving when he said he had the morning off. He also said he'd see you later...but didn't actually give a time or date..." She frowned.

Oh..." I frown. "Thanks..."

"What's wrong?" She says, turning around after washing the dishes and sitting opposite me on the breakfast bar.

"Well...he doesn't seem particularly bothered about seeing me soon...does he?" I can't help wondering if it's because of me not giving him what he wanted last night...I just wasn't happy about having sex in his parents' house for our first time together? I thought he understood that...although he did seem a bit down afterwards...and then I fell asleep when he probably wanted to talk about it. I groaned, sliding my head along the kitchen table.

"What do you mean?" Esme hurries, frowning. "Bella?"

"Well...oh my god, I can't believe I'm saying this to Edward's Mom of all people..." I blush to myself as she raised her eyebrows in amusement and curiosity. "Don't tell him I said this...well...he seemed a little...I don't know how to put it...turned on last night? Um...fuck...I mean shit...no, I mean...crap..."

"Okay," She stares at me, in amusement but at the same time anxiety. "So...Edward was turned on...?" She prompted me.

"And I don't know...well...it would have been our first time together...but I didn't want to do it here...not that your house isn't lovely, Esme, because it is...but it's his parents house...and in my opinion that's a big out of bounds, right?"

She stood there, gaping at me with astonishment on her face.

"Wow, I can't believe you just told me all that," She gasped, her face breaking out into a huge smirk.

"Fuck!" I cursed. "Neither can I...Oh my god, Esme, I am sooooo sorry!"

"Why are you sorry?" Esme frowned, holding onto my hands. "I think you need to sort out your problems with Edward though...Honestly, love, I don't see what he was doing wrong. I mean, he lo- I mean he likes you, Bella, he must just be getting anxious or doubtful of that kind of intimacy. He was just acting rationally, not thinking. He was probably worried you were going to turn around and tell him no...What?"

"Well, didn't I tell him no?" I gasped. "I said not now...that's just the same as implying no, isn't it? And Esme, you've seen how hot Edward is...I mean...shit. Fuck, forget I said that. I can't think of anybody who would not want to have sex- I mean be that intimate with Edward. Surely he knows he's attractive he is, right?"

"You're asking me how attractive my _son_ is," Esme giggled. "That's funny, Bella. But no, Bella, saying 'not now' is not saying 'no'...but..." She looked down, biting her lip.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Well...I don't mean to worry you-"

"What?"

"Edward's quite sensitive...he does think about things too much..." Esme frowned.

"So you're basically saying that Edward thinks I said no?" I bit my lip, nervous now.

"I never said that, dear," Esme said. "And I don't think he'd ever doubt your opinion...I mean, he lo- I mean he likes you. He cares about you, Bella. He's just probably not used to having that kind of intimacy turned down. I mean, I know that Edward was trying to wait for somebody he lo- I mean liked to come along, but I suppose boys will be boys and they do need some needs to occupy themselves..."

"Crap," I cry. "What have I done?"

"Bella, sweetheart, take some deep breaths," Esme says smoothly and calmly as I oblige. "He's sensitive, but he knows right from wrong, Bella. But if you're really upset, why don't you go and see him at the club? I'm sure he'd love a beautiful surprise like you!"

"I can do that?" I breathe. "I can just turn up at the club to see him whenever I want?"

"Well, you are dating him, Bella!" Esme laughs. "Couples do tend to surprise each other once in a while...Tell you what – why don't I come with you? I'm sure Carlisle is feeling stressed and is in need of a bit of break right now."

I blush. "I guess I'm just not use to the whole relationship thing...I mean...I've never been in love with anybody before. But if you'll go, then I'll definitely join you!"

"Great!" Esme grins. "Well, why don't we surprise them with a coffee? We can leave in half an hour which gives us half an hour to get ready."

"Um...well...I don't really have anything to wear. And I don't want to cause any problems by going back to my flat to get some clothes..."

"Well you can borrow some of mine!" Esme says. "I think we're around the same size."

I nod my thank you. She skips over to the doorway, reminding me of Alice with her energy.

"Are you sure?" I-"

"Bella?" Esme scolds, turning round. "What part of 'welcome to the family' is not clear to you? Of course I don't mind! I don't bite!"

"I'm just not used to..." I blush, trailing off and looking down at my feet.

"Oh, Bella, honey," Esme sighs, coming over to me and giving me a hug, understanding my hesitance. "I'm sorry. It must have been hard without a motherly figure...?"

I shrug. "It was a bit lonely at times...when all my friends spoke to their Mom's about boys and periods and fashion, but being raised my Dad and Emmett made me strong."

"Well if you ever need a girly chat," Esme smiles, "you know where to find me."

"Thank you so much, Esme," I wipe a tear away. She looks at me for a couple of seconds then starts pulling me out the room and up the stairs as she babbles on about how she has too much clothes anyway.

"I mean, I do give a lot of things away to charity whenever I can," Esme says as she pulls me through her house where I've never been before. "And I do throw those balls and sponsored events in the ball room for charity, but I always feel I should be doing more..."

I don't mention how I've hardly ever given to charity, other than the odd spare change.

Esme continues leading me through the house until she stops and opens a random doorway to reveal aisles and aisles of clothes. I gasp, stunned, and she blushes, shaking her head.

"These are the clothes that don't fit me anymore which I give to charity, or use in situations like this...but not for Edward's girlfriends of course," She laughs as she looks at my expression.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever owned this amount of clothes before in my life!" I exclaim, running my hands along the racks and shelves. "My roommate would be in heaven right now if she saw this!"

"Oh, please, do take whatever you like!" Esme blushes, following me round the room. "I have way too much, and am eventually giving them away, so if you like anything or think your friend would like something, please do take it!"

I nod and trail around the room. In the next half an hour, I pick out jeans, shorts, T-shirts, a bunch of beautiful dresses that Esme said she'd never worn before, and I'd even picked out some brand new Gucci shoes and clutch that I knew Alice would die for.

"I was going to give those shoes to Edward's cousin last year, but sadly she passed away..." Esme trails off, sniffing. I glance at her. "Cancer...It's such a horrible disease! But yes, please do take them for your friend!"

I say my apologies and take them off the shelf. Esme says something about getting some bags to put all the clothes in and rushes out the room as she disguises her tears.

She comes back, with some bags to put everything in, and then glances at her watch and laughs.

"So much for half an hour; an hour's already gone by!" Esme explains.

She helps me put all the clothes in the bag, and then we leave the room. I go and change in Edward's bathroom into a pair of Esme's jeans. I debate whether to wear one of Esme's T-shirts, but then decide against it. I grab one of Edward's hoodies in his wardrobe, and funnily enough it's similar to the one he put on me after our date at the movies. I breathe in Edward's scent and sigh to myself. I put my clothes, and the clothes o Edward's I wore last night into one of the bags. Then I brush my teeth with one of Edward's spares, comb my hair and shove it into a messy pony tail, then meet Esme downstairs in the living room, who looked slightly flustered.

"Honestly, I've never seen Rosalie like this before," Esme frowned. "I knocked on their door to tell them we're going out, and honestly, the things Rosalie started shouting at me..."

I bite my lip and scoff, knowing exactly what Rosalie was yelling at.

"Oh god," She blushed. "She wasn't yelling at me, was she? She was..." She shivered and then giggled a little. "I hope you and Edward won't be as bad as that!"

"Esme!" I laugh. "Don't go there!"

She sticks her tongue out at me. She peers out the window and nods.

"Ah, look, the taxi man is here," She smiles. She opens the front door and helps me with my bags as we make our way towards the taxi parked in the drive. "I could drive, but I'm sure Edward's filled you in on my slight anxiety when I'm in New York's city centre...and driving does not help!"

"Esme, you worry too much!" I laugh.

"Oh, you can talk!" She knocks her hip in to mine. "At least I don't talk to my boyfriend's Mother about him being turned on!"

"Ouch," I roll my eyes.

"Excuse me?" Esme calls over to the taxi man. "Are you going to help us with these?"

He stops leaning against the car, and puts out his cigarette on the gravel and ambles over to us.

Esme clicks her teeth noisily at him putting out the fag on her property, but has the manners not to say anything directly to him. He helps load the bags in to the back with us as Esme says the address and he starts to drive.

Esme and I chat a little bit on the way there as we still don't know each other that well yet. Forty five minutes later, we pull up opposite the club where Starbucks is. Funnily enough, I never even noticed there was a Starbucks down this street. Esme payed the guy, giving slightly more than he deserved, but I guess that was just the type of person she is. We hop out and grab our bags from the boot and amble into Starbucks. We queue for a few minutes before we are called to the desk. Esme orders 4 standard coffees and whilst we wait for them to be made, I hand her five bucks, for my coffee.

"No, Bella," She says, putting my money back in my bag. "This is my treat."

"Well you keep giving me lots of treats!" I exclaim, leaning to one foot. "I've only just met you, Esme, and already you've payed for my cab ride and my coffee_ and_ let me take as many of your clothes as I want. That's crazy!"

"Well, you're just going to have to accept that I'm crazy then," Esme says simply, grabbing two coffees as I grab the other two and cross the road.

The security guard at _Zone_ recognises Esme and greets her, then glances at me.

"I don't believe we've met," he says in a sleazy voice. "I'm James. Here's my number. We could go for a drink-"

"I don't think so James," Esme scolds, crossly, narrowing her eyes at him just as I say. "I have a boyfriend." We look at each other and laugh. James glares at me.

"Ah, come on, just the one-"

"I don't think that's a good idea," A smooth voice states from behind him, "seeing as Bella just so happens to be dating your boss."

James turns around and gulps at Carlisle as he raises his eyebrows. James stutters, apologising profusely. It seems Edward's name can be a little intimidating to jerks like James.

"I don't think you should be apologising to me," Carlisle sighs. He grabs Esme's hand and kisses her cheek before grinning at me.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again!" Carlisle winks. "I apologise for taking your man away from you this morning."

James chokes and stares at me.

"Something wrong, James?" Carlisle growls.

"No, sir!"

"Good," Carlisle states, gesturing for Esme to lead. He grabs a couple of my bags as he does this. "Because I was under the impression you had a job to do."

"Yes, sir," James gulps. Carlisle and Esme hold hands and walk through. I make to follow them, but James grabs my wrist, stopping me and my eyes whip up to meet his.

"Edward Cullen's a man whore," He states simply. I process this, and then decide its complete bull shit. Edward _used to be_ a man whore. He told me this, and I completely trust him.

"You must be new around here," I snarl, leaning towards him, poking his chest. "You obviously don't know my _boyfriend. _Do you really think I'd be dating a man whore? Huh? No, I didn't think so. If you ever say something like this to me again, James, I will personally make sure your balls are chopped off...understand?"

He nods stiffly, and I pull my arm away from his grip. I shove past him and make my way into the main dance floor area of the club. Carlisle's waiting for me by the bar as Esme makes small talk with the bar man. Carlisle grabs the rest of my bags.

"I'll put them in the office," He says and walks away with them.

I lean against the bar with Edward's cooling coffee, searching for him. Just then there's loads of noise from the stage as huge speakers are dropped on the stage with the microphones cluttering around it.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" An angry voice yells at the bottom of the stage to a skinny looking guy who's apologising profusely. "Do you know how much this kit is worth? Pick it up and put it over there! For Christ's Sake...NO! Not there!"

I can't help but smile, raising my eyebrows at Edward losing his temper. Beside me, Esme rolls her eyes to the barman as the barman explains Edward's been on edge all morning.

I slowly walk up behind Edward and tap his shoulder delicately. He turns around quickly.

"WHAT NOW?" He shouts and then his eyes focus in on me, holding out his coffee with raised eyebrows. "Bella!" He gasps, blushing.

"Coffee?" I roll my eyes.

"Oh god," He moans, pulling at his hair. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you have a strong temper," I giggle as he groans. "Coffee?" I ask again.

"Please," He grabs the cup from my hand and downs half of it then pulls away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and places our cups onto the side of the stage.

"Better?" I laugh.

"Much," He sighs, happily. He grabs me by the face and pulls me in for a deep kiss. I wind my hands through his hair and sigh into his mouth. He tastes of coffee. He pulls away. "What are you doing here, babe?"

"Babe?" I snort. "That's new...I think I like it!" He rolls his eyes. "I wanted to see you...and...Well I thought I upset you last night when...you know..."

"No, Bella," He says, and tows me over to the corner of the room. "Why would you think that?"

"You weren't there when I woke up this morning," I bite my lip and he rubs his eyes with his hands. "And you didn't leave me a note, and then Esme said you are really sensitive and I panicked!"

"Bella, I wasn't thinking straight last night. I was thinking too much in the moment and not thinking where we were," He murmurs, holding my cheeks with his hands. "I wouldn't want our first time to be at my parent's home either! I was just a horny bastard and wanted you...and remind me that I need to speak to my Mom...sensitive my ass!"

I laugh, relieved and lean upwards to kiss him, but he pulls back and looks down at my clothes.

"Hey, isn't that my hoodie?"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" I smirk and pull him down for a kiss and he wraps his arms around me. I smile into his lips and I feel him do the same. Suddenly he pulls back and looks over my head and takes off in direction to the stage.

"SETH, HOW MANY TIMES! PUT THE SPEAKER _THERE!_" Edward yells furiously and snatches the speaker from the skinny boy. Those speakers must be heavy, but unlike the young boy, he doesn't wince under the weight. Instead, his biceps flex as he carries it to where he wants it to be. I lick my lips and this doesn't go unnoticed by Edward. His hair moves in front of his eyes and he grins, that sexy jaw-dropper smile at me. I nearly hyperventilate on the spot.

"Bella, I know it's a bit rude of me to ask, but please could you help us with some of the decorations?" Carlisle says, walking over to me. "We're a bit short of staff this morning."

"No problem!" I smile. Carlisle leads me over to the VIP room and shows me how he wants the table to be layed and then I suggest putting up some rude looking posters on the walls that I know for a fact a bunch of men on a stag night would love. Carlisle raises his eyebrows at me.

"What?" I defend myself. "Living with Emmett all my life has made me more aware of how a man's mind works."

He shrugs, laughing and I set to work as he leaves the room. A pair of arms wraps around me from the back and I shriek and fall back off the ladder into Edward's arms.

"Carlisle tells me this was your idea...?" Edward grimaces jokingly at the suggestive images.

"Blame Emmett," I sigh, no longer defending myself. I turn around in his arms and he gazes down at me. There's something in his eyes, but I can't place my finger on it.

Without warning, his lips are on me and I lose sense of myself. I fall backwards onto the leather couch and Edward leans his body gently against mine. He trails his nose along my jaw bone and I gasp and pant, holding his hair in my hands. His nose travels to my ear and he playfully bites onto the lobe of my ear, which makes me twitch under him. He senses my lust for him, and starts leaving sloppy, wet kisses on the side of my neck.

"Edward...this is even worse than doing it at your parents house," I giggle against his lips as he moulds them to mine.

"Your right," he pants, as he grabs my hand and pulls me up so we're standing. "Let's go to mine."

I dig my heels into the ground and shake my head.

"I don't want our first time together to be rushed!" I explain, grabbing his face. "I'm ready for us to be together like that...but I want it to be special...to mean something...like you mean to me..."

"What are you saying?" He frowns, his eyes wide..._fuck...what am I saying?_

Do I really want to say that I'm in love with him _here_? In this room with suggestive images on the wall...and an old leather couch?

"I...Nothing..." I bite my lip, shyly, looking down.

Edward stares at me for a few moments, his eyes searching mine.

"Tomorrow then," Edward nods to himself.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow...I'm ready...are you?" He stares at me expectantly at me and I gulp, knowing that by tomorrow he means we stop messing around together and actually have sex together. I was ready weeks ago when I first met him...but tomorrow? I was getting so fed up of waiting. I wanted to _feel_ Edward inside of me. And just like that I was decided.

"Tomorrow," I smile up at him and he beams and kisses me.

"Come round mine at quarter past five...there's something I want to show you...I think you'll love it," He grins at me. "Bring your camera...you won't want to miss this!"

My face breaks out into a smile, then a grin, then a beam, and then I'm full on laughing because of his adorable confused expression and what he just said. Soon, I'm gasping, and then Edward realises why I'm laughing and joins in and we both fall back again on the sofa as we try and contain ourselves. We eventually manage to stop.

"I didn't mean _that_!" Edward laughs, gesturing to his pants. "I meant...well...I can't say but you're gonna love it though!"

"I'm sure I will," I giggle suggestively; "I mean...I'm sure I'll love _it_."

"You will," Edward smirks. "It's more than satisfactory I'm told."

"Edward!" I gasp, shocked at his boldness.

He shrugs his shoulders, then grabs my hand and leads me out the VIP room. As we walk, our hands swing comfortably between us. He helps me up onto the stage and shows me the set list for tonight. There's a lot of music on here I'm unfamiliar with and notice it's more chart music than anything, but it's all still pretty good. Edward laughs along at my excitement as I get to choose 1 more song for tonight. I flick through albums and albums until I find a really cool, electronic song that I think will stand out for the crowd tonight.

"Weightless by Lasercraft 3D?" Edward reads aloud. I nod enthusiastically and say it's quite electronic and modern, but isn't overly poppy like a lot of songs on the set list.

"Your wish is my command," He grins as he puts the CD at the top of the others for the DJ.

We continue chatting about music, something we've never spoken much about and I tell him I'm in love with Coldplay and Snow Patrol. Edward raises his eyebrows up and says he loves the same. We talk about our favourite songs of Coldplay.

"Well, I know everyone says their depressing, but Coldplay make some of the best music this generation has ever heard!" I babble. "I love _Trouble_, _X&Y_, _Yellow_, _The Scientist_...and..._Green Eyes_...I love that song," I gaze into Edward's green eyes and he looks back deeply into mine...I am so in love right now! "It reminds me of you."

Edward smiles, his face lighting up and leans across to give me a slow peck that sets my body on fire. I look over at Esme who glances up as she notices somebody's eyes on her. She smiles encouragingly at me, apparently knowing what I'm thinking about. I turn round back to Edward and begin to speak.

"Edward...I think I-"

"SETH, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Edward yells in outrage as Seth apparently places something in the wrong place. "DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING ROUND HERE?" He stands up, jumps off the stage and runs towards the poor boy on the other side of the room.

"Bad time?" A voice laughs from the bottom of the stage. I look down and smile at Rosalie, who rolls her eyes at her brother, whilst Emmett holds bags of takeaway sandwiches.

"You have no idea," I sigh at the prospect of letting my feelings be pushed back till another time.

"We brought lunch," Rose smiles. "We thought you might be hungry."

"Finally got out of bed, did you?" I smirk as Rose links her arm through mine and tows me over to some seats at the bar.

"What?" Rosalie defends herself. "I can't help it if your brother has talent in the bedroom!"

"Yeah...I really did not need to know that," I cringe.

Emmett saunters over and kisses my cheek, then drops our lunch in front of me.

"Bella just can't accept the truth!" He winks.

"TMI!" I squeal. "Thank god you brought lunch. I'm starved!"

"Help yourself," Rose laughs. I dig into my sandwich as Emmett and Rose do the same.

"Rose!" Esme calls, as she runs forwards towards us. "Emmett! So good to see you looking and _sounding_ more appropriate_._"

"It's great to see you too, Mrs C," Emmett grins dumbly with his mouth full. He hugs her and Rose does the same with much more grace. Carlisle and Edward walk over and help themselves to food.

"Calmed down a bit now, Edward?" Rose raises her eyebrows innocently.

Edward sticks his tongue out at her childishly and Rosalie gives him the finger behind her parents back. I hop onto Edwards lap as we continue eating our lunch together as conversation picks up.

"Tomorrow," Edward whispers into my ear. I lean into him and giggle and repeat the same word.

My phone starts to ring some annoying tune that Alice set it to last week. I fish it out my pocket and hold a finger up to everyone and walk over by the wall where it's more private and less noisy.

"Hello?" I answer, once I answer it.

"Please do not tell me you slept with Edward for the first time last night at his _parent's_ house?"

"What? No, Alice!" I gasp.

"Oh, thank _God!_" Alice sighs. "JASPER, IT'S OKAY; SHE DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH HIM FOR THE FIRST TIME AT HIS PARENTS HOUSE!" In the background, I hear Jasper say something like "Thank _fuck_ for that! Good to know she learnt from our mistakes!"

"Alice, shut up!" I whisper shout. I look around to see if anyone was paying any attention. Edward was the only one and he licked his lips suggestively at me and I turned around quickly, so that I would not be distracted. There was no way he could hear our conversation from across the room, was there? "Why would you think that?"

"Because it's two PM and you haven't come home yet...duh!" Alice tutted. "I thought you were still going at it...I mean that's what me and Jasper were like our first time together...God...it was amazing. His-"

"Alice," I warned.

"What? I was going to say manors, Bella, not his cock!" Alice burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes, turning round. Edward was still watching me with a knowing smile on his face.

"Alice," I repeated, this time I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Well anyway, Jasper thought that the reason why you weren't home yet, was because you were caught by his parents and they were really religious and wanted their son to wait until he was married to have sex, so they were punishing you, but then I remembered you telling me he had been a man whore last year so that wasn't likely," Alice babbled, without breathing once through that whole sentence.

"No shit," I say sarcastically. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't call or come home last night, _Mom_, but we lost track of time, and Edward's parents offered us a room, and I didn't want Edward to go through all the fuss of driving us home."

"Oh, wow, Bella," Alice shrieked. "So they liked you?"

"I think so," I smile. "I mean... I hope so!"

"Don't play modest, Bella! Of course they liked you, it's pretty hard not to!"

"Aw, shucks, Alice," I coo, sarcastically. "Watch it, or I might start to think that you fancy me."

"Well...I mean we did use to practise kissing each other in sixth grade. We were practising on each other so that when our boyfriends came along, we would be professionals, remember?"

"Alice, don't you dare suggest I'm a lesbian!" I scold.

"Well, that would make me one too, and Jasper can vouch for me that I am not," Alice said seriously.

"I was joking!" I laugh. Edward's still watching, smiling at me, and I can't help but smile back.

"Sure you were, sexy," Alice whispers suggestively. "Bella, you're so fucking hot, babe. I want to lick your pussy-"

"ALICE!" I yell blushing as Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett stare at me, startled by my outburst. Edward just smirks cockily at me, enjoying the show. Once all four of them turn around again and continued to chat, I stick my middle finger up at Edward and he laughs.

"Ooh, sorry, sexy," Alice whispers. "Bad time?"

"You could say that."

"Where are you?" Alice laughs at my sarcasm.

"I'm at Edward's club with his whole _family_ and Emmett included!" I hiss. "So thanks for humiliating me!"

"Calm down, hot stuff," Alice hisses back. "I'll leave you to it then...but wait...isn't it too early for you to be out partying at the club? I mean it's only just lunch, right? And aren't Edward's parents to old to be out dancing?" I-"

"You've been hanging round Emmett too much again, haven't you?" I laugh, shaking my head at her dumbness.

"Maybe," she giggles slyly. "See you later, fellow lesbian!"

"Yeah, yeah," I laugh. "Bye, Alice."

I pop my phone back in my pocket, and make my way back over to everyone, shaking my head, still with a smile on my face. I sit back down on Edward's lap, and glare at him.

"What was so funny?"

"Just watching your embarrassment because Alice was worrying why you didn't come home last night...am I right?" Edward laughs.

"Sort of," I gasp. "How did you-?"

"I know how over protective Alice is of you," Edward states simply. "It's good you have a friend like her, Bella."

"Yes, well she was also suggesting we were lesbians just because when we were younger-" I break off, embarrassed.

"What?" Edward laughed.

"Well when we were younger we practised kissing each other for boys...so...she's protective but a pain in the ass," I blush quietly.

Edward bursts into laughter at my story and has to wipe his eyes, as they swell up.

"Oh dear," Edward sighs, quietly. "Looks like I have some competition!"

"You're the best kisser, babe!" I reassure him.

"Yeah?" He grins as I nod. "Remind me to thank Alice for making you the wonderful kisser you are to this day!"

"My lips can do a lot more than kissing you know!"

I freeze as soon as the words escape my lips. I feel Edward shift under me, and suddenly he's not smiling.

"Excuse me?" He coughs, looking round to check we can't be heard.

"You'll find out tomorrow," I whisper into his ear. He shivers, and he shifts himself below me.

"Surely practising that with Alice is impossible?" He raises his eyebrows. "Unless Alice has a dick she's hiding." At the word 'dick' I grab his bicep and gulp.

"No...I...learnt how to do it all by myself, baby," I breathe. His eyes darken and he shifts yet again below me.

"I'm sure you won't disappoint," Edward whispers back, and pulls me in for a deep kiss.

I am even more excited for tomorrow!

**A/N: Getting a bit more sexual, huh? ;) Lemon in the next chapter! ;) :D**

**Yeah, so I finally got round to finishing this chapter! It's been more than two weeks so I'm sorry for the delay! On Wednesday and Thursday I was off school ill, and today has been an inset day, so the chapter was finished then cuz I had some free time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM WOULD BE FANTASTIC :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This took me ages to finish, I know. But for the past couple of months I've been writing a few paragraphs every now and then, and today and yesterday I got a sudden burst of inspiration and managed to finish it!**

**WARNING: STRONG LEMONS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 8

Emmett eventually interrupted mine and Edward's heated discussion. I sighed and Edward grumbled, but with the prospect of_ tomorrow_, we knew we'd have some time together eventually.

I didn't even realise how much I wanted to be physical in that way with Edward, until earlier in the VIP room. Honestly, I hadn't thought that much about it, but at times like in the VIP room, it was getting in the way. With most guys I was nervous and conscious about being in bed with them, but with Edward, it just felt _right_. Was it because I loved him? Is that why it felt different? I mean, I thought I'd been in love twice before Edward, but maybe I hadn't after all. Maybe I was just hoping I was in love. But with Edward, I definitely knew.

For the rest of the afternoon, I helped supervise the club with everyone. There wasn't much to do, but I found my mind wavering of course with thoughts of Edward and tomorrow. I was standing at the front entrance with Rosalie waiting for the dancers to arrive for the stag party, whilst Edward and Emmett tested the lighting and sound. Whilst we waited, Rose and I had a good old giggle about our boys, each of us telling funny stories to each other about our brothers when they were younger. I think Edward and Emmett soon caught on to why we were laughing so much, giving us nervous glances from across the room. It wasn't until Rose snorted so loudly it echoed round the club as we clutched our tummies, that they intervened.

"And then the old lady came running out her house, saw him naked in her pool," I gasped, giggling quickly before Emmett could reach us, "and chased him down the road with her handbag!" Rose burst into fits of laughter again, and was just about to reply, when Emmett and Edward reached us.

"Well Edward-" She began before she was cut off by Edward slapping his hand over her mouth. I giggled at Edward as he blushed and looked anywhere but me as he hissed in Rosalie's ear.

"Mm...I'd tap that," Emmett grinned as two dancers walked through the entrance. They were each dressed in a ridiculous lack of clothing. Their blonde hair was obviously fake and there orange skin nearly hurt my eyes.

Suddenly, Rosalie was in front of Emmett and with a loud smack, her hand made impact with his face. He shook his head, dazed, and then met Rosalie's challenging eyes.

"I was joking," Emmett mumbled, holding his cheek as Rosalie poked his chest.

"You better be!" She growled, and then continued to glare at the skanks as they walked past us into the VIP room. Emmett didn't answer, but pulled her in for a deep kiss. She immediatly melted into him. _Is that what I'm like with Edward?_ I thought.

After Emmett and Rosalie eventually returned their attention to us, Edward suggested he should take me home as it was getting late. Rose and Emmett agreed, but decided to take a taxi home because they were planning on going to Rosalie's apartment for a bit. I said goodbye to them, then to Esme and Carlisle and promised to come round again soon. Carlisle got all my bags from his office, and Edward took most, and didn't complain at how many there were.

Edward held my hand as he took me across the road to the parking lot to his Volvo. We put my bags in the back, then he opens the passenger door for me and I slide in. He jogs round the front and gets in the other side, starting up the car.

For the whole journey, we don't speak, but it's not an awkward silence. It just feels nice to spend time with Edward and it doesn't matter that we don't talk. We stop at a traffic light and he taps on the steering wheel, and then takes my hand in his. We smile at each other, then he continues driving, still holding my hand.

We eventually pull up to my apartment and he slows to a stop. I close my eyes and lean my head back against the head rest, and Edward just stares out the window._ I don't want to leave _I thought.

"Well this is me," I sigh eventually and Edward turns round to look at me.

"I don't want you to go," He pouts.

"I don't want to leave," I admit. "But Carlisle will probably be wondering where you are."

He sighs, let's go of my hand and shoves open the door. He walks round to the back, and takes all my bags out, then jogs round to open my door.

"Come on then," He mumbles.

I grab his free hand and shut the door. We slowly walk up the steps to the front of the apartment, and then ride the elevator in silence. We eventually come to a stop outside my front door. I lean against it and we stare at each other for a while, until he drops the bags and pushes me impossibly further back, so I'm wedged between the door and him.

He kisses along my jaw, causing shivers to erupt along my skin behind his lips. I sigh gently and he breathes in deeply, nestling his nose into my neck. I giggle, and push him backwards so our eyes can meet.

"I'm so glad you met my parents today, Bella," He smiles down at me.

"They truly are lovely, Edward," I smile back. "I'm so glad you invited me over to dinner yesterday. I've had such a good day today as well...and..."

"And what, Bells?"

"And you looked so fucking hot yelling at Seth today," I say really fast, as I look down at my feet, blushing. It takes him a couple of seconds to understand what I just mumbled, but I know as soon as he understands, because he laughs the loudest I've ever heard him.

I glance up at him, with his head chucked back, a wide grin on his face, and I can't help but giggle along with him, until we're rudely interrupted.

"OI, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP IN HERE, FUCKERS!" Somebody yells from across the hall. This just sets Edward and me off even more, but we manage to make it quieter this time. Once we manage to stop, Edward leans in to whisper in my ear.

"I'm glad you do; you'll be thinking that _tomorrow_," He chuckles seductively in my ear.

I gulp and grip on to his biceps as sexy images fill my head.

"I'm sure I will," I finally manage to gasp out.

He grins and pulls me in for a kiss. It's not a particularly deep kiss, but it makes me even more excited at the prospect of tomorrow.

"I've gotta go, babe," He sighs against my lips. "I'll see you tomorrow...remember to bring your camera...I'm sure we can use it for more than just one use."

My eyes go wide and my jaw drops, as I understand the double meaning of his words. With one finger he lifts my jaw up and then spins round and saunters down the hallway.

"You are such a tease!" I complain.

He looks at me over his shoulder and raises his eyebrows and smirks cockily. "And you love it," He shrugs, and then disappears round the corridor, although I can still hear him laughing all the way to the elevator. I roll my eyes, but giggle all the same, then fiddle with the lock until it opens.

A shriek and a groan comes from behind the door as I shove it open. I take in Alice and Jasper sprawled on top of each other, trying to look innocent as if lying on their backs behind the door was nothing to be ashamed of.

"Nosy fuckers," I laugh at them. They laugh along with me as they untangle themselves with a little help from me. "That's what you get for eavesdropping."

"So _tomorrow _seems like an interesting day, huh, Jazz?" Alice smirks pointedly at me, whilst Jasper wears a similar smirk to his girlfriend. He ducks under my arm as I aim to slap him. He grabs my bags, still in the corridor, and dumps them in my room and returns as I explain to Alice how yesterday and today went. After 10 minutes of non-stop explaining and letting them know about tomorrow, I yawn and say I'm going to bed. I take off my new jeans, but leave the hoodie on as I jump into bed.

I'm just about to get to bed when I hear a knock at my door. Alice pokes her head round the door, grinning as I shrink away from the light.

"My Bella's growing up," she giggles, jumping on top of me and I groan.

"Alice, you know I've had sex before," I argue.

"Yes, but look at you getting all loved up and turned on out there!" She smirks.

"Alice, you had no right to listen in...that was private! I swear you and Jazz our getting worse than Emmett!"

"Boo, you whore," Alice quotes from our favourite film _Mean Girls._ "Hey, you didn't say if Edward's parents heard our conversation on the phone."

"No, thank fuck," I laugh. "And, did you seriously have sex for the first time with Jasper at your parents' house?"

"No, we did it at Jaspers'," Alice shrugs as I raise my eyebrows. I notice that Alice is still straddling me. I shift under her weight.

"Ooh, am I turning you on, Bella?" Alice giggles.

"What? No!" I shout.

Alice starts rocking her hips into mine, trying to hold back a smile. I'm frozen in shock.

"Your pussy's gonna taste so good, you sexy fucking beast," Alice moans, trying to suppress her giggles. "You feel so good!"

"JASPER! HELP! YOUR GIRLFRIENDS MOANING ABOUT MY PUSSY!" I scream as loud as I can. Jasper comes charging in and stares at us in shock. Alice has paused rocking in to me, and instead is smiling innocently at Jasper.

"Would you like to join us?" She smiles seductively.

"RIGHT, THATS IT," I scream. "GET OUT NOW! And those bags are for you from Esme, you crazy bitch."

"What is it?" She asks curiously, still sitting on me.

"Designer clothes," I shrug. At those words Alice is off me and clawing at the bags as she shoves past Jasper into their bedroom.

"Come on, Jazz, modelling show!"

I sigh, slam the door shut and as soon as my head hits the pillow again, I am fast asleep with beautiful images of bronze hair and green eyes.

When I wake up, I am greeted with butterflies in my stomach. As soon as my eyes open, those butterflies intensify. I pick up my phone to check the time and see its 9AM. I click to open my new message, and the butterflies pause in my stomach as I read the one word on my screen.

Today...;)

-E

Once I've read the message one hundred times, the butterflies flutter back and fidget in my tummy.

I jump out of bed and throw open the door to Alice's room. It's not until I'm about to jump onto the bed, that I notice bare skin on skin and Alice and Jasper's pissed expressions as they're interrupted having sex.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" I cry and then run out, all embarrassed.

"This better be good, Bella," Alice grumbles and shoves past me, throwing on her lace nighty and pulling me into the living room. She shoves me down on the couch and then kneels next to me and glares, "Spill."

"Oh, Alice...I'm so worried about tonight," I cry pathetically. Her expression softens and she pulls me against her, wrapping her arms around me.

"Oh, sweetie, why though?" Alice hushes. "Edward's such a nice guy! He won't hurt you, or make you feel uncomfortable or whatever it is you're worried about. He's gonna take one look at you naked and think, 'fuck me, aren't I lucky to have her?'"

"Really?" I sniff.

"Really, really," she repeats. "I understand why you're nervous. You're not a virgin and I get that, but when you find the one you want to spend the rest of your life, it can be pretty daunting as this is your first time together as a couple. You don't want to screw it up. But take it from my experience, ... I know you're good in bed...your exes always make sure they tell me for some reason, so that's not going to be a problem," Alice winks.

I pull back and laugh at her, but it comes out a mix of a cough and a laugh as I'm still crying.

"How do you know I want to spend the rest of my life with him?" I frown. Was it that obvious? Did Edward already know?

"Oh, Bells...because I see the way you look at him, and I see the way he looks back...so don't try and deny it. I'm not daft, you love him," Alice smiles brightly as if it's obvious.

"You really think he likes me?" I whisper hopefully.

"No, Bella, I _know_," Alice says.

I giggle and wipe away my tears.

"Sorry I interrupted you and Jazz just then, I just needed my girls shoulder to cry on," I smile.

"I totally get that," Alice reassures me. "If I was in your position I'd be exactly the same...just try not to get a peek of Jasper next time. I don't feel like sharing!"

"Alice!" I blush. "You know I would never do that! And, fyi, I didn't _see_ anything!"

"Well, let's just keep it that way," She raises her eyebrows. "Anyway, what are you going to wear?"

"I..." I trail off hopelessly.

Alice rolls her eyes and jumps off the couch and marches to my room, with me following desperately in her wake. She opens the blind to let in some light then opens my closet door and starts rummaging around, muttering to herself.

"Fuck me, Bella," Alice complains. "We really need to get you some decent clothes...God, me and Rose have our work cut out here."

"What do you mean?" I say, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her.

"Rose is coming round in the afternoon to help me with your hair and makeup," Alice grins at me over her shoulder.

"When did you get so friendly with her?" I can't help myself answering.

"Aw, is somebody jealous?" Alice teases. "Well I rang her last night and told her you and Edward were gonna have sex-"

"Alice!" I exclaim loudly.

"What?" She tuts, turning around with her hands on her hips.

"You can't go round telling random people that-"

"Oh, shh, you big baby. Rosalie is Edwards' sister," Alice rolls her eyes.

"That's even worse," I argue. "I'm sure Rose was delighted to find out about her brothers sex life!"

"She was actually," Alice mutters. "Anyway, she asked if I needed any help dressing you up, and of course I said yes. You know, I'm not rude!"

"I never said you were," I sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this whole dating thing and what to expect..."

" Nonsense, how hard can it be?" Alice argues. "Look, we're gonna make you look hot, Edward's gonna get horny and you two are gonna be at it all night...simple as."

I groan and she returns to raiding my closet. Without warning, she marches out my room, across the hall and into her room, with Jasper shouting in surprise. I hear her grabbing something from her closet and she returns with a gorgeous, black dress on a hanger with a satisfied grin on her face.

"What do you think?" Alice asks, holding the dress up for me to see.

"I think it's beautiful," I gasp, and take it from her and admire it. It's a spaghetti strap dress, with a clinched waist embroidered with beautiful crystals that travels down to rest just above the knee I estimate from first looks.

"I know it's not slutty, or that revealing or whatever...but I think Edward will appreciate seeing you more like a lady than a whore," Alice says nervously as I continue to look at it.

"Thank you. It's gorgeous, Alice, really," I smile.

"I'm glad you like it. I've had it saved for a few months now, but I don't think it's me, and it's a bit long, so it should fit you perfectly," Alice grins.

I think Edward will love it.

After lunch, Rosalie arrives with Emmett in tow, obviously having spent the night with her. Emmett shows her to my room where I sit patiently as Alice dries my hair after my shower. Rose greets us and sets a big bag down on my desk and starts unloading all sorts of lotions and products, as well as hair straightners.

"Now listen here you two," Emmett points to Rosalie and Alice, "don't you dare make my sister look like a whore."

"Emmett!" Alice gasps.

"Fuck off, Emmett," Rosalie growls and Emmett gulps but doesn't show any signs of leaving and instead turns to me as Alice starts to brush my hair.

"God, I can't believe I'm saying this...but...Bella...fuck..."

"Spit it out, Emmett," Alice huffs impatiently.

"Bella...just use protection, okay?" Emmett blurts out quickly, and then immediatly blushes as we all laugh our heads off at him.

"I'm serious, Bella!" Emmett tries his best at using a responsible parent voice. "Use protection, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Alice rolls her eyes, walking over to the door. "Bella's not stupid, you twat. Now fuck off!" She slams the door in a shocked Emmett's face.

Alice puts some music on and her and Rose have a bit of a dance in between doing my makeup and hair. Rosalie takes charge of doing my hair, by squirting lots of gorgeous smelling products in it, and then uses her straightners to put in some soft, natural waves. She leaves it at that. Meanwhile, Alice starts on my makeup by coating my lashes in mascara, lining my eyes with a bit of eyeliner, adding a soft touch of blush and glosses my lips with pink lip gloss.

Alice ushers me into my dress which fits perfectly. Then Rosalie chooses a pair of flats from Alice's collection, and a lovely necklace that lies between my breasts.

Then they finally let me look at myself in the mirror. I gasp. The woman in front of me stares back at me in shock, as she takes in her appearance, noticing how the clinched waist on the dress accentuates her waist. And the way her hair cascades down her back that could give Rapunzel a run for her money.

"Wow," I whisper.

"Wow, indeed, hot stuff!" Alice giggles. "So do you like it?"

"Yes!"

Alice squeals and gives Rosalie a high five.

"Are you sure Edward will like it?" I frown, smoothing down the dress.

"Of course he will," Rose nods reassuringly.

I nod and hug both of them. I glance at the clock on the wall...

"Shit, I've got to go!" I exclaim, grabbing my bag from the bed in which my camera sits.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Alice squeals. "Right, I have to agree with Emmett on this one...use a condom unless he's clean as I know you're on the pill...and honey, fucking go for it! Fuck him all night, yeah? And I know you're pretty inexperienced when it comes to blow jobs, but remember what we practised; breathe slowly and take it all in...and suck away! Also, guys fucking love it when you glide your teeth over their dicks, and blow on it."

I stare at her.

"And Bella, make sure you cum first. Oh, and make sure before you fuck, tease him by flashing your cleavage and showing a bit of leg. Ed, will love it. Also, just go crazy in bed, yeah? If you want something, you fucking make him do it, kay? Oh, and use your camera and each take photos of each other. It's the _ultimate_ turn on," Rosalie nods, joining in.

I blanch, blushing a bright red.

"Aw, look, she's all embarrassed!" Alice giggles to Rosalie. Rose snorts, but looks slightly sympathetic.

They each give me a hug for good luck, Alice whispering some suggestions in my ear. I try to ignore her to the best of my ability. I know what I'm doing...I'm not a virgin...I tug my bag on over my shoulder and say a quick goodbye to Jasper and Emmett who are intrigued in the latest football match.

"Now you wait one second missy-" I hear Emmett start as I rush past them. I giggle, slamming the front door behind me. I run down the steps to get outside the apartment, noticing how gorgeous the light is at this time of day.

I hailed a cab and told him the address. By the time I arrived at Edward's apartment, the sky was getting a bit of a darker orange than earlier. I tipped the cab driver, and clambered out, pulling down my dress as I noticed him eyeing me. I stood in front of Edward's apartment, smiling at how gorgeous the sky was. I grabbed my camera, but couldn't find a nice enough angle. I groaned to myself, shoving my camera back into my bag. Perhaps I could get a good view from one of Edward's windows. It was then that I noticed a pair of eyes looking at me. Frank laughed at my frustrated face. I sighed and walked towards him.

"Good evening, Miss Swan," Frank smiled at me.

I raised my eyebrows at that title.

"Evening," I sighed lethargically.

"What's wrong?" Frank laughed.

"I couldn't get a nice enough angle. Look how stunning the sky is! It's not often it's this vibrant," I pouted.

"That's too bad," Frank bit his lip, trying to contain his laughter. "Perhaps Mr Cullen might have a suggestion."

I frowned. There was something in his eyes I couldn't place...I shook my head and said goodbye to him. I rode the elevator up to the penthouse suite. When the elevator doors dinged open, I froze as my eyes travelled down the corridor. Tiny, red petals were sprinkled on the floor, leading me to a door next door to Edwards, with a sign letting me know it was the roof. Somehow I knew this was Edward's doing and followed the trail, taking an occasional photo every now and then. I pushed open the roofs door. The petals continued to wind up some stairs until it led to another door. I took a deep breath, and pushed it open.

The sight before me was the most beautiful thing I had ever witnessed. The sky shone above me in a rainbow of colours. Golds mixed with pinks, reds mixed with oranges and yellows mixed with purples and blues filled my eyes. My eyes dropped down to the roof where Edward was standing next to fluffy cushions and warm looking blankets with a pretty picnic basket full to the brim. My face broke out into a dazed smile. Edward grinned the most gorgeous grin ever as his eyes roamed over my body. He slowly walked towards me. Once he reached me he gently pushed my hair out of my face and brought his lips slowly across mine, capturing them as my dazed smile stayed fixed on my face. I brought my hands up to rest on his forearms and leant up into him. We kissed gently, patiently for a minute before he pulled back and again his eyes roamed up and down my body.

"You look stunning," Edward whispered.

I blushed and he kissed me again, holding my heated cheeks between the palms of his hands.

"What do you think?" He asked me, gesturing around.

"I think you're amazing," I grinned and pulled him back down for a sweet kiss. We stayed like this, locked together in each other's arms, before I realised I was wasting time with taking the most gorgeous photos of the New York skyline I had ever seen. I pulled away, and shrugged guiltily. He rolled his eyes as I walked past him to the edge of the building. Edward knew me long enough to know that photography played an important role in my life. It helped me express who I was. It was my identity. Edward understood that sometimes he would come second to me if my inspiration took over.

The skyline was gorgeous. I heard the distance noises of cars honking from down below as I inhaled the typical, polluted 'fresh' air of New York. I opened my eyes and pulled my camera up to my eye and snapped away, testing new angles and exposures. I lost myself in the moment. All I focused on was the way the colours of the sky mixed together to create one. The sun was setting between two, gigantic buildings to my right, so I focused on that. The way the sun shone round the buildings to me was fascinating, and something that I desperately tried to capture.

I pulled away, to look at the pictures I'd just taken on the screen, and beamed. The pictures turned out even better than I expected. It was then that I noticed a pair of eyes watching me. I turned round to my left and was greeted with Edward leaning against the edge of the building, his eyes shining with the reflection of the sky.

"Stay there," I instructed.

I walked closer to him and started to take pictures of him, whilst he watched me with the sun's rays reflecting in his eyes and the vibrant sky making his hair even bronzer. I gazed through the lens the entire time, desperately trying to get a good shot of a sexy, laid back Edward. I pulled away from the camera.

"You looked gorgeous," I shrugged. His lips twitched.

"Well I have an idea," He said sexily, walking up to me until our bodies were pressed against each other. He slowly tugged the camera out of my hands and turned the lens on me. I instantly looked down, my hair softly covering my face. "I'll get a picture of you sooner or later."

The way he said it reminded me of why we were here...to have sex. I gulped. Edward gazed intensely down at me for a few moments.

"Are you sure you're done?" Edward asked, gesturing to the camera.

I nodded.

"Shall we eat then?" He gestured to the blankets and basket of food. I nodded and he took my hand in his and led us over. There was more than 15, thick blankets, so I knew that it wouldn't be uncomfortable feeling the cold, hard ground below...when we...if we had sex. The cushions were all led out haphazardly, but in an enticing way. They were all shades of blues, whites and creams, but with various patterns on.

"You went through so much effort," I blushed as I settled down on the soft blankets. Edward kneeled down beside me, grabbing the picnic basket and placing it in front of us.

"I wanted it to be special," Edward replied. He lay down on his side with his body facing me. "I would love to take credit for this wonderful food and the bedding, but Rosalie and Esme were adamant about helping me."

My cheeks flamed red at the prospect of Esme arranging the bedding, knowing this would be Edward and mines first time together.

"What?" Edward frowned, noticing my blush.

"I can't believe you let your mom help you set all this up for us to have _sex_," I gulped. "I don't think I'll ever be able to look her in the eyes again!"

"Silly Bella," Edward sighed. "Esme knew something was on my mind the other day when I was on the phone to her, and she wouldn't leave me alone until I told her what was wrong."

"I love your mom," I smile, laying back into the cushions. I think of my mom, selling paintings in London, but I discard the thought as soon as it comes. I don't want to think about her. I quickly pull down my dress, in case it's clinched around my waist and I'm flaunting the world my lady parts...then I realise I'm on one of the highest buildings and Edward will be seeing a lot more of me tonight. He laughs when I blush and clear my throat, but proceeds to get the food out of the basket.

The food is lovely. By the taste and the look of it, it's all Esme's home baked goods. We continue to eat, talking together about our day and random things.

I moan when I taste some fresh strawberries as we come close to finishing our feast. I'm suddenly aware of Edward watching me. I glance at him, the strawberry still wrapped around my lips. He stares at me, his eyes a dark shade of green, with a peculiar expression on his face. It's then that I notice his pants, and the bulge in them that I realise what that expression is. I blush, but remain gazing at him as I finish eating it.

I pick up another strawberry from the packet and hold it up to him. "Do you want one?" I whisper.

He nods slowly. His mouth opens as he feels the strawberry at his entrance. He carefully curls his lips around the strawberry with my fingers still attached to the leaves and sucks. I gasp slightly, feeling the pressure. He leans down towards me, his mouth still full with the strawberry. He bites the end of the strawberry off, and I slowly let my hand drop to his shoulder as his lips come down on mine. His tongue pushes open my mouth and I can taste the strawberry in his mouth. I take the strawberry from him and he pulls away, watching me as I swallow the strawberry that came from his mouth. He reaches behind us and grabs another strawberry, gazing at me expectantly as I take the strawberry in my mouth, whilst he leans on me so he's on top. I bite down on it, juice sliding down my chin. He takes the remains of the strawberry away from my mouth. I'm just about to wipe away the juice with the back of my hand when Edwards' tongue darts out and licks the fluid up. My breathing hitches as he shifts above me.

"Are you ready?" Edward whispers.

And I was, I really was. Things were starting to heat up between the pair of us, and I didn't know if I could contain my feelings anymore.

"I'm ready," I whisper back.

His eyes shine down at me, the sunset darker now, making his eyes glint darker. Without warning, his lips are on mine slowly, gently sucking and biting. My hands come up to entwine in his messy hair and I pull him down on top of me more. His mouth moves across my jaw line, to my neck where he sucks for some time. My eyes remain open and blissfully as I gaze up into the darkening sky. My breathing picks up and I moan when Edward nibbles on the lobe of my ear.

My hands trail from his hair, down his neck to the collar of his white shirt. I run my hands across his hard, defined abs, and then back up again. I notice goose bumps on his arms and neck, which I know did not have anything to do with the temperature. I slowly start to unbutton his shirt and he groans into my ear. I tug the shirt down his arms and chuck it carelessly behind me. I explore his toned chest with my hands, whilst Edward continues to lick, nibble and suck around my neck.

"Edward..." I moan at the sensation.

"Mmm..." He sighs.

"I need more," I squirm beneath him.

He pulls away to look at me and I immediatly miss his warmth. He licks his lip, his eyes pausing on my neck for some reason, and then glancing up at me.

"You need more?" He repeats seductively.

"Yes," I moan.

His lips come down on mine, but this time his hands fumble around my torso, trying to find the zip of my dress. More than once his thumbs 'accidently' graze against my breasts, each time rewarding a gasp from me. I suddenly become desperate to get out of the dress, and so arch my back to try and get to the zip. Edward knows what I'm getting at, and reaches round to my back and slowly unzips the zip. Once it's down all the way, I help Edward pull it away from my body. He chucks it behind him, looking down my body. I feel incredibly bare, lying here in nothing but my sexy lingerie, but Edward simply gapes at my underwear, before coming to his senses.

"You're gorgeous," He mutters to himself.

He unlatches my bra, slowly and gently, all the while staring at me. Once my bra is off and is somewhere on the roof, he looks down at my chest, and licks his lips. He hesitantly latches his lips round my left nipple, and I moan desperately, arching my back upwards. He swirls his tongue round my nipple, and with his left hand he caresses my right breast.

"Fuck...oooh...fuck," I say over and over as he pays my breasts attention. He nibbles gently and I cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, but mostly pleasure. Edward pulls up in alarm, thinking he hurt me, but as he takes in my flushed cheeks and pleasured eyes, and he understands that he's exciting me. I grab his head and shove him against my right breast.

"More," I declare.

He obeys, giving my right breast just as much attention as my left. I pant and moan pathetically, lifting my hips up in need of my friction. I fumble around for his button and zipper on his pants and rush to undo them. He helps me pull them down, and then kicks them past his feet. He looks gorgeous in his black boxer shorts and nothing else. He leaves my breasts and slowly makes his way downwards. He looks up at me, asking for my permission. I nod my head yes, and he pulls down my lace knickers. He does this slowly and I soon grow impatient.

"Please, Edward...please," I moan desperately.

"Mmm..."He hums. I look down at him and see him eyeing up my wet pussy.

"Fuck...you're perfect, Bella," He groans. "You're so wet for me."

I nod pathetically and grind my hips upwards, needing more friction. Edward glances up at me, but lowers his head towards my pussy. I incline my head downwards to look at him in anticipation. He looks up at me as he licks my pussy for the first time.

"Oh god," I moan.

Edward smirks, and continues giving my wet pussy attention. One of his hands clasps onto my hip, whilst the other circles round my clit. He gently pushes one finger into me, and I cry out again, arching my back as I do so. He starts to pump his finger into me and I look down, watching him as he watches my facial expressions. He pumps faster and harder as he feels me tense around his fingers.

"Uh...oh...Shiiitttttttttt," I cry as I cum all over his fingers. When I start to come down from my high, he slithers back up my body, licking his fingers seductively.

"Bella...I-" Edward begins. I immediatly know what he wants and cut him off.

"Me too," I say. "I'm on the pill."

He nods and I push down his boxers. His erection springs free, grazing against me and I gasp. I glance down and am in awe at how big he is. Sure, I've had big guys before, but his was the biggest I'd ever seen. _Would he fit?_

"You're so big," I admit.

"So I've been told," He smirks. I roll my eyes and grab onto his dick and he immediatly stops laughing.

"Bella..." He groans into my ear.

I adjust him so he's at my entrance. I shiver at the anticipation and then Edward swiftly pushes in to me. The feeling is euphoric. He fills all of me and we both groan at the satisfaction. He starts thrusting into me at a slow pace, but I need more. I lift my hips in time to his, and we both moan at the sensation of him hitting me in a deeper place. I lift up my legs and wrap them tightly round his back, gripping on to his shoulders. He buried into me, attaching himself onto my neck again.

"Fuck...yessss...right there, Edward, right thereeeee," I mumble as he continues burying himself into my pussy.

"You're so tight, Bella...uhhh," He moans into my ear.

We continue to moan each other's names to each other, and I soon tighten around his cock. He feels me closing in and starts to thrust harder and faster, until my release. I claw desperately at his shoulders, running my fingers up and down his strong, hard back. I scream his name, and as I do so, he thrusts one last time inside of me and then explodes, shaking on top of me. He grunts my name over and over, our sweaty bodies pressed tightly against one another as our breathing starts to slow.

"Best sex ever," I simply say. He laughs, kissing me on my lips, before pulling out of me and rolling to my side. I groan at the loss of him inside me.

"Tell me about it," he agrees. "You're beautiful, Bella."

I blush a deep tomato colour and snuggle into his side, hiding my face in his side.

"Why are you so shy?" Edward frowns. "I've just seen you naked, and yet you're shy about me telling you that you're beautiful...?"

I shrug, and look up at the midnight sky.

The truth was, I was just surprised that a hot guy like Edward thought that _I _was beautiful. No guy had ever told me that before other than my Dad and Emmett and I didn't think that counted. It was just strange and very flattering and romantic...something that didn't often happen to me.

"Well, it's just no ever told me I'm beautiful before..." I whisper shyly.

Edward stiffens beside me.

"I find that hard to believe," Edward murmurs. "Well you'd better get used to hearing it from me."

I smile at Edward and he smiles back, pulling me into his side as we gaze up at the midnight sky in pure happiness.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed my first lemon. I've never written one before, so don't hate on me if it's not up to your standards! Also, I just wanted to let you know that I know Bella was raped when she was younger, but that is not part of the plot for the story. It won't come up much anymore, unless Bella and Edward talk about it a bit. Also, Bella is a grown woman now and has had sex numerous times that was pleasant for her, so she's okay about having sex even if she was raped when she was younger. I just wanted to clear that up in case you were wondering!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and enjoy this lemony chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

We lay there, cuddled in to each other for what felt like forever. My mind wavered off track as I thought about the 'advice' I had received from Rosalie and Alice before coming here. I realised that the night was still young...maybe I could use some of Rosalie's and Alice's tips later...but for now, I was happy enough to lay in my boyfriends arms, watching the sky change colour.

I had no idea what Edward had in store for me this evening. I assumed that I would arrive at his apartment and we'd just get straight to it; having sex. This was how it usually worked for me and my past boyfriends...although we wouldn't even set a date...it would just happen and be done with. How silly of me to have thought that Edward would be the same. He was a pure gentleman. He would never demand something of me that I didn't agree with or want to do. Edward was a romantic. I bet all his old long term girlfriends (although I knew he was more of the one night stand kind of guy for a while) swooned at the knees for him.

Edward was such a sweet guy for organising a special evening for just me and him at the last minute. He went through so much bother to get this night perfect, and that was something I was extremely grateful for. Having sex with him just now, was the best sex ever. He made me feel sexy, he made me feel beautiful, but most importantly, he made me feel _loved._ For me, it was not having sex at all. It was not shag, or a quickie, or just a casual screw between a couple. It was _making love._ I knew before I even came here this evening that I loved Edward, but after our lovely picnic and bonding, it became official. But it also showed me I was _in_ love. And how in the hell was I supposed to tell Edward that?

**EPOV**

As soon as I got in after dropping Bella off yesterday, I made a desperate phone call to my mom. Although I had spent the whole day with her, I could not get to talk to her privately after Bella and I organised our date for today. Of course mom was completely helpful and sympathetic when I finally embarrassed myself and told her what the problem was. She suggested many ideas, but none of them seemed to feel right, but when she suggested showing Bella something special that she would enjoy and want to take photos of as it's her passion. I immediatly had the idea of setting up a picnic on the roof, and my mom agreed this was a wonderful idea, as the sun setting would look gorgeous.

The next morning mom came round and organised everything, from food to bedding, with Rosalie helping me with what I should wear. They were honestly amazing. Thank fuck for having women like them in my life! I arranged with Frank to clean everything off the roof once I gave him a phone call and told him we'd returned to my apartment. I tried to pay him, but he laughed it off and insisted he'd do it for free, as Bella and I reminded him of himself and his wife.

When Bella walked through the roof door, I nearly came in my pants right there and then. She looked even more beautiful than usual, with her hair curled and her camera slung round her neck with the most adorable dress on. I was one lucky man.

I watched Bella in fascination as she took photos of the amazing view from the roof. She'd bite her lip and scrunch up her forehead in concentration as she looked through the lens, deciding on the correct angle. She pulled away, looking at the screen on the camera which showed the pictures she'd just taken. She beamed, obviously proud of them and then twirled round, as if she could feel me watching her.

We started our picnic and it was delicious. But what caught me by surprise was when she started sucking on to that strawberry. Watching her licking that strawberry went straight down to my dick as it stirred awake in my pants. She obviously noticed, and blushed a gorgeous pink.

We continued to feed each other strawberries, which was the sexiest thing when she ate the strawberry I had had in my mouth. Things started to heat up between us, and we started to do what we came here to do. I was pleased with myself when I noticed the hickey starting to form on her neck from where I sucked, and this just spurred me on. Once all of Bella's clothes were off, I was in awe. She was the most beautiful angel I had ever seen in my life. Her breasts were just the perfect size for me to hold on to and nibble; not too big and not too small. And when I finally pulled down her gorgeous lace panties, I was greeted with the most glorious site; her wet, glistening pussy beckoning me closer. She tasted divine, and she loved it when I fingered her and licked up her slit. I was ready for her when she came as I licked up all her cum, sucking it off my fingers. She tasted wonderful and not disgusting like some other girls. Her face when she orgasmed was stunning; her cheeks were flushed, her hair sprayed out around the bedding and her eyes closed. It made me feel amazing as I watched her twitch and grip the bedding with all her mite because I had done this; I had made Bella orgasm from just _touching _her pussy with my fingers and tongue.

After this, we took things slowly as I thrusted into her. We had all the time in the world and were not in any rush to explode. The way she moaned my name over and over along with lots of 'fucks' and 'shits' went straight down to my dick. I felt her walls tightening around me as she came again, with me just behind her. After I pulled out of her, we chatted for a while, and I found it extremely hard to believe that nobody had called her beautiful. One thing was certain. After that mind blowing sex (although love making seems more appropriate) I was officially head over heels for Isabella Swan...with no idea how to tell her.

And here we were now, cuddled into each other, me thinking up the best ways to tell her I love her, and Bella blissfully quiet. I almost thought she was asleep, but I felt her start to shiver. "Are you cold?" I ask her; worried she'd been shivering for ages, whilst I thought about us making love and failed to notice.

**BPOV**

"Are you cold?" Edward whispered, sensing me shivering.

"A little," I said, although me teeth betrayed me and started to chatter.

"Shall we go to my apartment then?" Edward whispered, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

I nodded, and he helped pull me up. I bit my lip when I saw how glorious he looked, standing there, naked, his sex-hair sticking up all over the place. God, and his cock was so fucking hot.

I grabbed a blanket from the pile, wrapping it around me as I went in search for my clothes. I vaguely heard Edward on the phone, but he hung up and turned to look at me.

"What are you doing?" Edward called.

"Getting my stuff," I said.

"It's already taken care of," Edward said.

I frowned, but nodded...although it did seem like a weird thing to say.

"And you won't be needing this!" Edward laughed, as he tugged the blanket away from my body. I shrieked, covering my body with my hands.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I cry as Edward picks up my camera and takes a photo.

"I just wanted to savour the moment," Edward shrugged. "You look beautiful."

"I swear this could very nearly be classed as porn..." I yelp, grabbing the camera from him, not before he takes a few more photos.

Edward says nothing, but winks and gives me the cheekiest grin ever.

"We can get rid of the 'very nearly' bit later tonight, if you want," Edward smirks.

I wrap the blanket around me again, and Edward raises his eyebrows, but grabs one and ties it round his waist, leaving his gorgeous chest uncovered.

"You're loss," Edward chuckles.

I give in and take some photos of Edward looking completely fuckable. He smirks, grabbing my hand, and leading me towards the fire escape door. Edward suddenly stops, reaching down to grab something lace, black and skimpy.

"I am not leaving this," Edward grins as he carries my panties in his other hands. I stare at him horrified, but he just leads me down the stairs to his apartment. Somehow once we reach his door, it's unlocked. Edward just smiles at me when I ask him about it...does he have elves working for him?

"So...round two?" Edward asks, shutting the door and locking it slowly. The lock makes a loud click noise and Edward stalks towards me like a predator. I swallow; backing up until my knees hit the couch.

He kneels down in front of me, between my legs. He slowly tugs my blanket unloose and chucks it behind him. I don't have the urge to try and cover up. He's seen me naked now and so I'm not embarrassed anymore. He looks at my body, his eyes pausing on my pussy. He kisses down my tummy, biting and licking the skin until he reaches the destination he desires. He pushes open my legs and his eyes go dark.

"You're already wet for me?" He groans, glancing up at me.

"Always," I whimper.

He growls lowly. He teases me by gently flicking his fingers against my clit, before kissing up my thighs agonizingly slow.

"Please," I moan.

He slowly inserts a finger into me and I arch into him. I look down to see him watching me as he inserts another finger into me. I lift one leg over his shoulder, leaning down into him, moaning once a third finger is inside me.

"Fuck," He growls, pumping his fingers in and out of me. "You're so wet and tight." He continues to pump his fingers into me, gently but at the same time rough. His thumbs start to roll around my clit and around my folds.

"Shit, Edward," I groan.

"Do you like me when I finger fuck you?" He says sexily. Oh my god, there is nothing hotter than hearing Edward talk dirty to me.

"Fuck yes," I groan. He smirks.

"What about when I do this?" Edward twists his fingers upwards, hitting me in the perfect spot. My body starts to shake as my walls start to clench around him and then I cum, crying out Edwards' name.

Once my breathing returns back to normal, Edward slinks up my body, trailing kisses up my collarbone until he reaches my neck, kissing a tender spot. I stiffen and he pulls away as my hand trails upwards to my neck as I reach the sensitive spot.

"You didn't?" I ask as I prod the hickey.

"Oh, I did," Edward smirks. "Now every guy that looks at you will know you're _mine_."

"Protective, are we?" I laugh, needing more of him again as I grow impossibly hornier.

He nods his head, whilst reaching round me and picking me up. I wrap my arms round his neck and my legs around his waist. He stumbles over to the door I know leads to his bedroom. Once in there, he lays me gently on the bed and pleasures me all night long, until I cry out his name numerous times and we call it a night as we're both shattered from our late night activities.

I wake up the next morning against Edward's chest. One of his arms is slung round me protectively and his breath tickles me cheek. I peer down at our bodies, noticing that we're both naked, the sheets tangled around our feet, and our feet tangled around one another.

I look back up at Edward, his hair unbelievably messy, sticking up all over the place from where my hands ruffled it. I stroke his chest, trailing my fingers up and down his abs. Still I have no luck in waking him, and so twirl my finger over his nipple. He moans quietly, tightening his arm around me and pulling me in closer.

"Morning, beautiful," Edward sighed, kissing my forehead.

"Good morning, handsome," I tease, running my hand up and down his arm.

"How long have you been up?" Edward replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Only about 5 minutes," I answered. "Of course I did: I was with you. Although I didn't get _enough _sleep from our late night activities. I mean, seriously, Edward you woke me up at 3AM and 6AM to have sex...are you normally this horny?"

"No, I'm not usually," Edward grunts. "But I can't help it when I wake up in the night and my dick is pressed against you and you rub against it!"

"I did not rub against it!" I object, pushing backwards.

"Yeah you did," Edward snapped.

"_No_, I didn't!"

"Who gives a fuck anyway?" Edward says quietly. "It was the best night of my life."

I tilt upwards and pull him down towards me, and then I remember about morning breath and back away.

"I need to wash and get cleaned up," I explain.

"Is that an invitation?" Edward winks.

"No, I mean...not a shower...I need to brush my teeth!" I blush, emberassed.

"I don't give a shit," Edward whines and leans forwards. Off course his breath doesn't smell.

"Well I do!" I shriek, covering my mouth and hopping out of bed. I forget that I'm butt naked until the cold air hits me and my nipples harden. Edwards jaw drops as he stares at them.

"You're even more beautiful in day light," He says.

I roll my eyes and ignore his comment as I spin round and head into the bathroom, making sure to wiggle my ass. "I'll be out in a minute, lover boy!" I call, slamming the door shut.

I open the cabinet where I know Edward keeps his spare toothbrushes and brush my teeth. My mind wanders off track, as I think of our night. In all honesty, I did rub against Edwards' cock a few times in the night and I knew he liked it, so he shouldn't complain. I laugh to myself as I carefully drop the toothbrush in the little cup Edward uses to store his brush. I smile at the sight of the toothbrushes leaning up against each other, before I realise I'm losing my head. I wash my face to wake me up a bit, and try to brush through my hair with my fingers in order to tidy a bit, but then I realise its sex hair, and I suppose Edward likes it like that.

I walk out the bathroom and immediatly frown; Edward is not in bed. It's then that I hear pots and pans clashing together in the kitchen. I grab a shirt from Edwards's drawer and pull it on over my head. It falls around mid thigh. I don't bother to pull on something for my bottom half as the shirt was the perfect length for me to just bend over slightly...and give a little flash to him. He'd love it, especially if I was wearing his shirt.

I trudge into the kitchen and physically lick my lips at the sight of Edward in some low slung, grey sweatpants with no shirt on. He smiles as he notices me entering and his eyes appreciatively eye up his shirt on me.

"See something you like?" I flirt with him, twirling round. He gasps when he catches a flash of my ass.

"What the fuck?" He gulps, watching me.

"Edward, can you do something for me?" I ignore him, innocently fluttering my eyelashes up at him as I saunter up to him until he's pressed up against the counter.

"Anything," he chokes.

"I want you to fuck me," I say seductively, biting my lip and staring up at him under my lashes.

"Excuse me?" He's literally drooling in shock.

"I want you to fuck me _hard_ against your counters," I repeat slowly, watching him breathe out rapidly.

I had thought about this in the bathroom this morning. Last night was beyond amazing, the way his hands palmed my body and he thrusted into me _slowly _and _gently_...but now I wanted it hard and fast as I knew he would not disappoint me in this way. And besides, the sex was bound to be amazing.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

"You won't," I say impatiently, standing up on my tiptoes and grabbing him round the neck to pull him down. My lips mould to his, my hands sliding up into his hair. I can tell he's still not responding to my touch, so I push my hips in to his as he groans against my mouth. It does the trick as he picks me up and drops me on the island in the centre of the kitchen. I gasp at the coldness of the counter on my butt. His lips immediatly take control of my own, as he pushes open my mouth with his tongue and explores it. His hands roughly slide over my chest and breasts, nowhere near as gentle and as delicate as last night. Last night he treated me like a china doll; fragile, delicate and easily breakable, but today he was the opposite.

My hand trails down his bare chest, feeling my way along his pecks. My hand then dips between us to my wet core, as I desperately seek to relive some of the tension down there. Edward pulls back roughly to look at my hand pumping inside of me. It's not nearly as pleasurable as when he does it, but it still drawers moans from my mouth.

"Allow me," Edward grunts as he pushes my hand out the way, and pumps his fingers into me. I scrape at his shoulders madly, and he groans, picking up the pace. I push down his trousers with my feet, grab his cock and line it up. His fingers leave my pussy, and I am about to object, when he shoves into me with such force that I am pushed backwards, so I am lying, flat against the counter top. He growls as his knees bang against the cupboards with each thrust, but does not slow down. It only spurs him on even more.

He stops for a minute, both of us groaning at the loss, but clambers up on top of the counters and starts to burry himself into me again. I wrap my legs tightly round his back, rocking up into each of his thrusts as we hit a completely different angle. He tears at his shirt on me, not stopping until it's over my head and thrown across the room. His mouth comes down on to my breasts, nipping roughly at my perk nipples, causing me to cry out in delight and mildly pain. His left hand fondles my right breast, whilst his right hand grips onto the counter above my head, using it as leverage to thrust.

"Oh, fuuuuuck," He growls into my breasts, devouring them with his tongue and teeth. "Look at your tits."

I look down and gasp at the sight of them jiggling up, down and from side to side in time with each of his thrusts. His mouth tries to grab hold of them, but he gives up in vain when they just bounce away from him. Instead, his mouth comes down on mine, shoving his tongue down into my mouth before I can even grasp what he is doing. My breasts start to tingle as they slide against his sweaty chest and the feeling slowly starts to wander down to my hot, wet centre.

"So wet and tight, baby," Edward growls against my mouth, occasionally biting down on my lips. "Fucking shiiiiiit, you feel gooooood."

My hands stop clawing at his back before sliding once again between our hot, drenched bodies, stroking my clit and moaning loudly, as I arch my back, momentarily causing my breasts to stop bouncing as they are pushed up into Edward.

"I'm...fuck...don't stop...I'm...uhhhhhhh...cumming!" I cry out as the euphoric feeling of our sweaty bodies sliding together and the sound of slapping skin on skin throws me over the edge and into bliss. "EDWARRRRDDDDD!" I scream, biting down onto his shoulder to muffle my voice, although I have no idea why.

"Uhhhhhh...Bella...yesssss...fuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkk!" Edward groans as he joins me, both of our bodies twitching out of control as we come down from our high. Our bodies slowly stop moving against one another, as our breathing becomes calmer. Edward palms at my breasts gently, licking his way up my cleavage to my mouth, although he does not touch it. Something clicks in his eyes and he stares at me, long and hard, his eyes flitting backwards and forwards between each of mine.

"Did I hurt you?" Edward whispers, stroking my face.

"What?" I cry in shock. How could he think he hurt me? "Of course not, baby."

"Are you sure?" Edward asks, somehow doubting me.

"I'm sure," I sigh, stroking his neck. "Why would you think that?"

"It's just..." He sighs, pulling away from me and reaching down to the floor, pulling up his sweatpants and turning away from me.

"Edward?" I whisper, hurt that he doesn't want to look at me and doesn't trust me enough to tell me what he's thinking.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," He whispers, leaning against the counter, his back to me.

I sit up slowly, and hop down onto the cold floor, and walk up to him, wrapping my arms around his chest. He stiffens. My eyes water and I pull away, grabbing at the shirt on the ground and pulling it on, covering myself.

"What's going on, Edward?" I whisper.

"I can't believe I lost control," He mutters to himself. "Bella, I haven't been intimate with anybody that way in...well since last year when...ya know...and I got so carried away, that some young, inexperienced girls got hurt. I swore to never act that way again...and I'd detest myself if I ever did something like that again...but now that I've done it to you...you who I..."

"Edward?" I gasp sadly, hearing him talking about his past like this and not being able to finish his sentence.

"I care about you, Bella...so much and I don't ever want to see you get hurt...especially from something I did...or if I lost control...I couldn't live with myself..." Edward murmured quietly, still not facing me. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"Edward, I'm positive you didn't hurt me...Look, if you ever hurt me...I'll let you know...but please don't think like that...I'd hate for you to hate yourself that much that you turned suicidal..." I replied, not really knowing how to talk to him about this issue. "Thank you for sharing that information with me...but it doesn't change the way I feel about you..."

"How do you feel about me, Bella?" He whispers so quietly, that I turn to him, shocked at his question. _I'm not ready to tell him how I truly feel_ I chant in my head. But after he shared that personal information with me, and my growing feelings towards him, I feel like I have too...otherwise I'd never tell him and that would break my heart.

"Edward...I...I love you," I say quickly, shutting my eyes. It would be easier if he would tell me my feelings were not returned if I couldn't see his face when he told me.

"Open your eyes, Bella," Edward's breath tickles against my cheeks. I open them and am greeted with the most gorgeous view ever...Edward smiling...Edward smiling down at me...his eyes watering slightly...but smiling. "Bella, I love you so much."

I smile up at him, with probably the world's goofiest grin stretched upon my face, but I don't care because Edward Cullen loves me! We don't move, just laugh at each other, shyly, our eyes shining with joy and also happy tears, but Edward slowly starts to lean down towards me...until his lips caress mine gently. I don't push him for anything else, but he pulls away, to grin at me once more.

"I...love...you...so...much," he whispers in between kisses.

"And it's because I love you, that I want to be completely honest with you..."I explain. "I'm so sorry I encouraged you to do something you weren't fully happy about, but it means so much that you love me enough to go along with it anyways. I'm so sorry, Edward...you probably didn't enjoy it..." I frown, looking down, blushing.

"What!" Edward laughs. "Bella, I was with you...of course I enjoyed our sex just then...and I'd happily do it again...as long as I don't hurt you and you're up for it!"

I nod, smiling as I reach up and kiss him, my hands trailing across his back before I freeze as I pull away, and gasp as my hand comes away with blood on it. I turn Edward around and gasp at his beautiful back, now covered in ugly scars and scratches from where I clawed at him last night and this morning.

"I'm so sorry," I cry. "Never mind you hurting me; look at what I did to your back!"

"Yeah," Edward chuckles. "And look at what I did to your neck."

Smartass.

"That's not the same thing," I bite my lip. "I'm ever so sorry, Edward."

"Don't be," Edward grins. "It was worth it."

I raise my eyebrows hesitantly, but he does seem to be telling the truth. We make out gently for a bit, before Edward remembers our breakfast and continues preparing it, washing his hands first though. I smile at him as he stirs the pan, eyebrows creased in concentration.

"Edward?" I call over to him.

"Yes?"

"I love you," I blush, smiling. Now that our feelings were out in the open, I couldn't help but repeat them every 5 minutes.

"I love you too, Bella," He chuckles, before returning his attention back to breakfast.

Once he's finished he carries our plates and dishes to the kitchen table. I hop down from the counter and wince, hobbling round to follow him. I feel a bit sore down there, as if my skin has been stretched repeatedly...well I suppose it has. Edward notices and immediatly his eyes flash, meeting mine in worry.

"You're hurt," Edward whispers.

"What do you expect?" I reassure him. "We've been at it all night...it was bound to have some effects on me...I've never had sex this many times before in such a short period...my body isn't used to it."

He slowly breathes out in relief, kissing me lightly before pulling out a chair for me. Always the gentleman.

"So I suppose another round is out of it," I giggle once we're finished.

"Sorry," he sighs.

"Quit apologising, Cullen," I growl. "It's not your fault...but I do have an idea...I mean..._you're_ not sore, right?"

"No..." He frowns.

"Good," I get up slowly, grab his hand and tow him to the bathroom, leaving our dishes on the table. I shrug out of Edward's shirt and am about to clamber in the shower, before Edward stops me and turns to his huge Jacuzzi in the corner.

"You'll feel better after a good, long soak," he explains, turning on the taps and jumping backwards as warm water sprays out from various angles. He pours lovely scented bubble bath in and then helps me get in. He's right, of course. I do feel better soaking and I moan in appreciation as I lean my head back against the edge of the tub. I'm then aware of Edward's eyes on me. I open one eye and smile.

"Are you coming in then, or what?" I smirk.

He laughs, shoving his trousers down and climbing in behind me, so that I'm lying between his legs. I rest my head against his chest, his fingers playing with my hair. His fingers vary pressure on my head, as he gives me a massage. I moan lowly, shifting and giggle as I feel his cock spring to attention against my back.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," He grunts. "I'd better get out n-"

I move round, so I'm kneeling in the water, facing him as I lick my lips. He swallows.

"Bella, I don't think-"

"Relax," I instruct. When I asked Edward after breakfast if he was sore and he confirmed he wasn't, I was planning on giving him some special attention in the shower. After all, it only seemed fair as I hadn't given him a blow job yet, and he had treated me like a Goddess last night. Besides, I wanted to make Edward feel good.

"Sit on the edge of the tub," I order, and smirk as he does so, and quickly too. "You made me feel so amazing last night and this morning, baby...I want you to feel good too."

His breathing hitches and he watches me in anticipation as I rest my hands on his knees and slowly trail them upwards. My right hand traces a circle around his cock and he gasps, pushing his hips forwards as I brush against it lightly with a feather touch.

I let my right hand wrap itself around his base and he groans, his eyes struggling to remain open on me. I start to pump his penis at a fast pace, and he's not expecting it, as he closes his eyes, and growls. I continue to do this for a minute, before growing impatient and wanting to give him something even more pleasurable. I stop pumping and his eyebrows scrunch in confusion, although he does not open his eyes.

"Look at me, Edward," I whisper against his cock, erupting goose bumps along his legs.

He slowly looks down at me and I smirk as I slide his cock into my mouth. He's frozen in shock as he watches me, watching him from under my eyelashes with a slight smile on my face as I manage to take most of him in...and he's a big boy, let me tell you! I tell him he's a big boy as I slowly pull off him before taking him in again. His eyes widen in shock at what I call him and he moans my name.

**EPOV**

" Belllllaaaaaa," I moan helplessly. It's not just that she's taken nearly all of me in, but it's that she has a constant smirk fixed upon her face as if she knows just what she's doing to me.

She continues at a good rhythm as I start to tingle all over in preparation for me Cumming from the best blow job I had ever received. She senses I'm close and brings her hands up to each of my balls, tickling them in her palms as I fidget on the edge of the bath tub, occasionally lifting my leg up as I twitch at the sensation of her wet...warm...mouth making its way up and down my cock. I brace my arms on the edge of the tub, trying to hold up most of my weight with them, because if I didn't, I'd probably fall backwards on the floor.

I prop one leg up on the edge of the tub, giving her more access to my balls, as she rubs them gently which I'm thankful for as some previous girls I've fucked, seem to think I love it when they go crazy and pinch at them and sometimes even scratch them. I mean, for fucks sake! They're not nipples! With balls you have to be gentle and light...that's what I like best anyway. It's teasing.

Her mouth leaves my cock and the cold air around us reacts against my warm and drenched cock. Her tongue lightly prods against one of my balls...fucking shit! That feels good! Nobody had ever licked my balls before! She grins as one of them bounces away from her as I twitch and growl, my arms slipping frantically at the edges of the tub, trying to remain upright.

"Please...god...I'm close...I'm...uhhhh...fuck!" I moan helplessly, struggling to keep my eyes open.

She smirks, and returns her mouth to my cock, but as she pulls back, she runs her teeth against it, which rewards a loud hiss from me as I twitch once before exploding in her mouth. I'm speechless as I watch her throat move as she swallows my salty goodness down. After the best blow job ever, she has a lot to gulp down, but she doesn't seem fazed. Once she's sure there's no more cum, she licks my head once before grabbing my weak arms and pulling me back down into the water with a loud splash.

She straddles me and then places her mouth over mine to give me a taste of myself. A light sheen of sweat covers me, but she washes it away with the water as my breathing returns to normal.

"Bella, fuck! Thank you," I mumble and she smiles at me. "I love you, baby."

She grins and tells me she loves me too. We lay against each other, before I remember that Bella's a bit sore, and I should focus my attention on her. I grab the soap from the side and rub it against her pussy and she moans with her head dropping onto my shoulder. I wash all of her body gently and slowly, until she looks radiantly clean to match the smiles on each of our faces.

I help her out the tub, grabbing a towel from the towel rack and dry her off with it. She then dries me off slowly, but I do the rest when she finds it hard to lean down and dry my legs what with her achy skin. I dress her in one of my T-shirts again and gently pull up one of my boxer shorts, stroking her hip afterwards. I pull on my sweatpants again, then scoop her up and carry her out to the sitting room, where I pull blankets over her before putting our breakfast dishes in the wash. I then hear the phone ringing in the living room and run to answer it.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, son! How are you?" Carlisle greets me.

"Oh, hey, Dad!" I smile. My parents meant the world to me and I was always happy to hear from them. "Yeah, I'm great actually!"

Bella giggles from the couch and I smile.

"This doesn't have something to do with a certain Bella Swan, does it?" Dad chuckles. "Your Mom told me about how she organised last night," He explains.

"You guys know me too well," I grin. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I was going to ask if you were still coming to work tonight, but I know the signs of somebody who is in love and doesn't want to be interrupted!" Dad laughs.

"Dad," I whine, embarrassed at Bella watching me. "Well...I'd hate to leave you on your own tonight...but well...yeah...can I have tonight off?" I bite my lip, hoping this doesn't cause too many problems. "I promise to make it up to you!" I added.

"Of course you can, Edward!" Carlisle says. "You have a lovely evening with Bella, alright?"

"I will," I grin about to hang up.

"Edward?" Dad calls before I hang up.

"Yep?"

"I'm so proud of you," Dad says, and then the line goes dead as he hangs up. I frown, wondering what he meant, before shrugging it off and jumping on the couch next to Bella as she squeals, throwing a cushion at my head. The rest of the day was spent perfectly because we spent it lying on the couch together, talking, watching films, making out and telling one another that we loved each other every 5 minutes. God, I was head over heels for Bella.

**A/N: So Edward's a total gentleman, worried that he'd hurt Bella! Please let me meet a guy just like Edward! Haha! **

**So I have an idea of where this story is going to go, but I fear it may be on the short side, so I'm going to have a go at expanding my ideas. Thank you to everyone who is sticking with this story, even if I suck at uploading! You guys are awesome! Please review and let me know what you thought about the chapter or the story in general! I love reading what you guys think!**

**Sophie xxx**


End file.
